Ultimate Crossover Wrestling
by LordryuTJ
Summary: The most epic wrestling organization in X-Over history! Looks like CWF has some competition. TV-14/T: Language, violence. DISCONTINUED IN PLACE OF NEW UUWF STORY. SORRY.
1. Hardcore Justice Results 2011

Hey again. LordryuTJ here. Not only will there be episodes of five different Ultimate Crossover Wrestling shows, I will include some mentions right here. For example on this, most of you don't know much of what happened at Hardcore Justice, so here's the match card if you want to notice. Peace! UCW Hardcore Justice 2011

**Theme Song: Say Your Goodbyes by Downstait**

**(c.) Means the defending champions by the beginning of the match-up.**

**Dark match: Brodus Clay and Kid Kash defeated Johnny Curtis and Alex Riley; Tag team match**

**Duration: 8:21**

**1st match: MVP and Mark Henry (c.) defeated AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels; Tornado tag Ladder match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championships**

**Duration: 12:51**

**2nd match: Edgeheads (Mordecai and Rigby) defeated Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase (c.); Extreme Rules tornado tag team match for the Raw Tag Team Championships**

**Duration: 9:29**

**3rd match: Kevin Nash (c.) defeated Diamond Dallas Page; Steel cage match for the WCW Championship**

**Duration: 5:32**

**4th match: Sheamus defeated Bully Ray; Street Fight**

**Duration: 9:37**

**5th match: Tommy Dreamer (c.) defeated Scorpion; ECW Extreme Rules match for the ECW World Championship**

**Duration: 10:54**

**6th match: Mickie James (c.) defeated Winter, Layla, and Melina; Fatal 4 Way tables match for the Women's Championship**

**Duration: 5:21**

**7th match: Jax and Cage (c.) defeated Ketchup and Mustard (Sektor and Cyrax) and Los Rebeldes (Hunico and Epico); ECW Ultimate X match for the ECW Tag Team Championships**

**Duration: 15:23**

**8th match: John Cena defeated Chris Jericho (c.); Hardcore, falls count anywhere match for the World Heavyweight Championship**

**Duration: 20:21**

**9th match: Kurt Angle defeated Brock Lesnar (c.): No disqualification match for the UCW Undisputed Championship.**

**Duration: 19:39**

**Fact: "Los Rebeldes" is Spanish for "The Rebels".**


	2. May 2nd, 2011: Raw

**Ultimate Crossover Wrestling**

**Raw - May 2nd, 2011: Backlashing on the Bad**

**Summary:** This is the starting chapter for Ultimate Crossover Wrestling.

**Ulitmate Crossover Wrestling (Shortened in abbreviation to UCW) is a crossover wrestling company made on Fan Fiction, a web site where millions of fanfictions are made every year. This company carries past and present wrestlers from real wrestling companies (ie. World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Total Nonstop Action (TNA), Ring of Honor (RoH) and WCW (World Championship Wrestling)), gaming characters and cartoon characters from TV and movies.**

**There are currently four brands, named after WWE's brands from 2006 to 2009, and WCW until early 2000s; Raw, SmackDown and ECW. There is an airing for each brand in every week (Raw on Monday, WCW Wednesday Nitro on Wednesday, ECW on Thursday and Smackdown on Friday). Episodes are not uploaded on time at some points. On Tuesday is UCW Superstars, where all four brands can appear in matches, equaling to five shows a week, six if a PPV is on Sunday. Raw can also be a Supershow, and can include superstars and divas from SmackDown, ECW and WCW Wednesday Nitro.**

**This fanfiction will be starting with the first week of May 2011 and will continue from there.**

**All companies and shows are copyrighted to their rightful owners and are not owned by me, and original characters are made by me.**

**This is an AU, and is rated TV-14 (Violence, Language)**

**PS: Is it unhealthy to multitask through fanfictions?**

_**We're going till the world stops turnin' and we burn it to the ground tonight**_

Pyrotechnics exploded across the stage, as Hardcore Justice became more of a memory passed. Raw is here once again as the Oklahoman fans cheered their best.

"Welcome to Perry, Oklahoma as Hardcore Justice was merely 24 hours ago!" Jim Ross shouted at the top of his lungs. "This is the first Monday Night Raw of May, as we are going to hit off on the road to Backlash! I'm good ol' JR, Jim Ross, here with my partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

"Aw, it's glad to be here, JR! Aren't you happy to be back in Oklahoma?" King sighed proudly and turned back over to Jim Ross.

"Oklahoma is my hometown and it was also the hometown of No Way Out months back in Feburary!" JR replied with much happiness to be back home, reminiscing three months back at No Way Out.

"Well, what can I say, JR? This is a great night for everybody, as Backlash is coming in weeks to come, but the controversial ending to the no disqualification UCW Championship match came when Kurt Angle won because of Alberto Del Rio attacking Brock Lesnar, and hopefully that will be a problem solved tonight!" King took mention of the previous pay-per-view.

"Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston hit as Brock Lesnar walked onto the stage, still remembering of Hardcore Justice the previous night.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the former UCW Champion Brock Lesnar!**" Justin Roberts announced as Lesnar walked down the ramp and lunged onto the ring apron, syncing with a boom of fireworks from the tips of the ring posts. Brock went through the ropes and grabbed a microphone from a cameraman.

"There's a lot of problems I need solved," Lesnar shouted. "and one of them is of what happened at Hardcore Justice! Albertachino, Alberto, whatever your name is, I'm callin' you out! What you did last night only makes more problems than solutions!"

Brock waited afterwards until "Realeza" by Mariachi Real de Mexico and Jim Johnston sounded through the arena. A shiny black limo arrived at the side of the ramp, and Alberto Del Rio came out with his ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez. Del Rio smiled as he walked up to the middle of the ramp, holding a microphone.

"Now, if you were misled, my name-" Alberto started.

"SHUT UP!" Lesnar interrupted Del Rio. "Everybody already knows you, and they don't care!"

Alberto Del Rio's smile lowered down to a frown in annoyance. "I have some unfinished business with you!" Lesnar continued.

"Brock, un perro vicioso, I don't need you to interrupt me. For what happened at Hardcore Justice was destiny. It is my _destiny_ to be the best-" The mexican (Alberto Del Rio) bragged.

"Your destiny is to wind up in the hospital, Del Stinko!" Brock interrupted Alberto once again. "Destiny? Destiny is for those who want it.** (WHAT?)** I want a rematch, and to me, it is a goal. **(WHAT?)** No destiny, no... Spanish, and goals aren't for money. **(WHAT?)** It's to make your dreams a reality, and something tells me your original goal was to be run over by a bull."

**Note: (WHAT?) means the crowd is shouting 'What?' like on WWE.**

Del Rio felt insulted as the audience got on the side of Brock Lesnar.

**BEEPABEEP! BEEPABEEP!**

The stage flashed between bright and dark."Hold on guys, Triple H, the Raw general manager, just sent me an email on my phone." Jerry Lawler said from the announcer table. "And it says here... 'Brock Lesnar, Alberto Del Rio, now is not the time for debate. Now is the time to fight! Both of you are now in a match against each other tonight, and the winner moves to Backlash as the number one contender to Kurt Angle's UCW Championship!"

The crowd was on their feet, erupting with cheers and excited screams. However, Alberto Del Rio ran into the ring, only to be attacked instantly by Brock Lesnar, who slammed him down with an F5!

"F5! F5!" Jim Ross shouted. "This is getting out of hand!"

"Next Big Thing" hit the speakers again as Alberto rolled out of the ring underneath the bottom rope.

**Next: 15-man battle royal for the number one contendership for the United States Championship**

"Up next, the winner of this over the top rope battle royal will face Edge at Backlash!" Jerry Lawler mentioned. "Who will it be? Find out next!"

It then cut to a commercial break.

**(COMMERCIALS)**

**This Friday...**

A showcase of clips from the battle between John Cena and Chris Jericho at Hardcore Justice and recent episodes of SmackDown were shown with Cena and Jericho whacking each other with foreign objects and breaking each other through tables.

**Who is the World Heavyweight Champion? Find out this Friday on SyFy, 8/7 central**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

Tyson Kidd, R-Truth (with his Money in the Bank briefcase), Big Show, Rob Van Dam, Luke Gallows, Jesse and Zack Ryder were already in the ring as Evan Bourne came out to his music (Bourne to Win) with Darren Young, John Morrison, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., Patrick Star (From Spongebob Squarepants), Jay Lethal and Kofi Kingston behind him, and they all entered the ring at the same time. Referees were around the outside of the ring to call this over the top rope battle royal. The bell rang, and all of the superstars went at each other and caused a tussle at all sides of the ring. All 15 men were trying to eliminate each other at one time.

"Wow!" Jerry Lawler noticed. "Already everybody is going all out!"

Big Show, being the biggest wrestler in the ring, was having an easy time handling most of the other superstars, even throwing Darren Young over and out of the ring almost instantaneously.

**Eliminated: Darren Young (by Big Show); Duration: 0:23; 14 left.**

The difficulty changed when Big Show ended up in a staredown with Luke Gallows.

Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were attacking John Morrison with various punches to the body, followed by a swift Irish whip to the other side of the ring. However, Morrison came back with a large double dropkick to Rhodes and DiBiase, knocking them both down. Zack Ryder jumped in a dropkick from the top rope at the top right, only to get pushed through the ropes by R-Truth, thus not yet eliminated from the match.

"This match will determine who will be the number one contender for Edge's United States Championship at Backlash!" King mentioned again to the fans at home.

At another side, Tyson Kidd was struggling to stay in the ring, due to the fact that Patrick Star was pushing him over the top rope. However, Tyson pushed Patrick away, only to be whacked by R-Truth with the Money in the Bank briefcase, resulting in the swift elimination of Kidd.

"And Tyson Kidd loses a chance!" Jim Ross announced as Tyson Kidd hit the floor matting.

**Eliminated: Tyson Kidd (by R-Truth); Duration: 1:26; 13 left.**

R-Truth was knocked down by Patrick Star, and was slammed down with a Rocked Out spinebuster by the Big Pink Beast.

On the other side of the ring, Big Show was having trouble because Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were kicking him in the corner, but he made a big comeback by pushing Rhodes and DiBiase aside. As Rhodes ran at Big Show, he ended up running into a big right hand by the World's Largest Athlete, and Big Show caught DiBiase into a chokeslam over the top rope, costing Ted the match.

"Look at this!" Lawler saw DiBiase fall to the floor. "The Fortunate Son is eliminated!"

**Eliminated: Ted DiBiase (by Big Show); Duration: 2:12; 12 left.**

Patrick was kicking down on R-Truth continuously, and turned around to make proof that he is the best. He picked R-Truth up to his feet and got ready for a Patrick Starbomb, only to be knocked down by a Rough Ryder from Zack Ryder out of nowhere. Ryder was overzealous at the fact that he knocked down a big man. However, Luke Gallows threw Ryder over the top rope and out of the match. Zack Ryder lost his chance at the United States Championship!

"Zack Ryder may have had a chance at the spotlight, but he's out!" Ross said as Zack Ryder realized he was out, and said "Are you serious, bro?"

**Eliminated: Zack Ryder (by Luke Gallows); Duration: 2:22; 11 left.**

Patrick got back up and knocked down Jay Lethal with a big sidewalk slam, as Luke Gallows got back at attacking Big Show with several punches to the chest. Big Show didn't flinch much before whipping Gallows at the ropes and throwing him over his head.

"Big Show throwing Luke Gallows up a few feet over him! It seemed impossible!" Jim Ross mentioned.

"I know!" King replied.

Patrick Star was in a double deal, slamming Evan Bourne and John Morrison down at the same time, and then throwing Light Heavyweight Champion Jay Lethal over the top rope, eliminating him from the battle royal.

"Another elimination!" JR exclaimed. "This is going a bit too fast!"

**Eliminated: Jay Lethal (by Patrick Star); Duration: 2:56; 10 left.**

Morrison kipped up and went after Cody Rhodes again, as the battle royal continued.

"Who will win the battle royal? Find out after this!" Lawler sounded in a commercial break.

**(COMMERCIALS)**

**This Wednesday…**

Clips of Kevin Nash demolishing Diamond Dallas Page at Hardcore Justice inside the steel cage were shown.

**Kevin Nash continues his reign on WCW as world champion! Who will be his next challenger? Find out on WCW, airing 9/8 central on MyNetworkTV!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

The battle royal was still continuing, but Cody Rhodes and Jesse were absent, having been eliminated during the commercial break by Big Show.

"Welcome back to the battle royal!" Jerry Lawler welcomed the TV viewers back. "During the break, the Big Show eliminated Jesse and Cody Rhodes from a chance at the United States championship."

Big Show was now in a triple threat brawl with Patrick Star and Luke Gallows, while Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston were brawling in a highflying battle with RVD and John Morrison. R-Truth was waiting for the right moment to eliminate somebody, as Kofi knocked Morrison and Rob Van Dam down with a double knife chop. Kofi bounced off the ropes, but then Evan joined in to do a double Boom Drop on Morrison and Van Dam.

"Bourne and Kofi with _two_ Boom Drops at the same time!" Jim Ross shouted as the special tag team maneuver was completed.

Big Show and Patrick were trying to tug and push Gallows over the top rope, as R-Truth, his money in the bank briefcase in hand, still waited for the right time to eliminate somebody from the battle royal, as Luke Gallows got Patrick over the top rope, and then as Evan Bourne went for Airbourne, he was shoved out of the ring by Gallows, eliminating Bourne from the match.

"Evan Bourne is out!" JR announced.

**Eliminated: Evan Bourne (by Luke Gallows); Duration: 10:32; 7 left.**

Kofi attempted Trouble in Paradise, but Morrison ducked and ended up thrown over by Gallows just like Evan did just a few seconds ago.

**Eliminated: John Morrison (by Luke Gallows); Duration: 10:41; 6 left.**

"And now Morrison's out! The starship has crashed!" Lawler realized as Morrison hit the floor back first. "There's six left, and only one will meet Edge for the United States Championship at Backlash!"

The match was split up into three battles. Rob Van Dam ran after Patrick Star with a spinning heel kick, as Big Show took a shot at Luke Gallows, and Kofi Kingston jumped into R-Truth with a cross body. The brawls continued as Kofi was able to chuck R-Truth over the top rope, but then after slamming RVD down with a freefall drop, Patrick Star threw Kofi Kingston out of the ring and clotheslined R-Truth off, eliminating both Truth and Kofi

**Eliminated: Kofi Kingston and R-Truth (by Patrick Star); Durations: 11:01; 4 left.**

"Now there's only four left with a US title shot!" JR took notice. "Patrick, Big Show, RVD, and Gallows!"

"Who's gonna win?" King wondered.

Big Show and RVD decided to team up as RVD went after Patrick while Big Show went after his rival Luke Gallows.

"The UCW Live Tour is powered by Target, by the way!" King mentioned Target's sponsor on the UCW as Big Show shushed the crowd before unleashing the World's Loudest Slap on Luke, and Rob Van Dam knocked the pink starfish Patrick Star over the top rope with a rolling savate. Unfortunately, Patrick did not hit the ground with both feet, and proceeded to throw RVD over the top rope, but as Van Dam was hanging on, he tripped Patrick off the apron.

**Eliminated: Patrick Star (by Rob Van Dam); Duration: 11:54; 3 left.**

But out of nowhere, Patrick dragged RVD off the apron and eliminated him personally, throwing him over the empty announcer table.

**Eliminated: Rob Van Dam (by Patrick Star); Duration: 11:59; 2 left.**

"Patrick's enraged! The pink beast is enraged!" JR shouted as Patrick personally tried to take Rob Van Dam out of action.

"Rob Van Dam might just need help here!" Lawler mentioned. "Wait, what's this?"

Out of nowhere, United States Champion Edge came sprinting down the entrance ramp, around the ring and speared Patrick into the announcer table. "Oh my god!" JR shouted in surprised as the table tipped over onto the commentary chairs, as Luke Gallows watched in surprise, only to get thrown over and out of the match by Big Show.

"Big Show won!" King shouted happily as the bell rang, signaling the end of the match. Big Show's theme song played as Luke Gallows walked off in disappointment, knowing Edge pretty much helped Big Show out. Rob Van Dam also walked off, holding his back from the vicious attack from Patrick Star, who was still unconscious near the almost-destroyed and abandoned announcer table.

**Eliminated: Luke Gallows (by Big Show; Duration: 12:16; Big Show wins.**

"**Here is your winner and the new number one contender for the United States Championship,**" Justin Roberts began. "**The Big Show!**"

The World's Largest Athlete raised his arm in victory at the ropes as the United States Champion Edge looked up to the ring and saw.

"Big Show will meet Edge at Backlash in about 4 weeks, May 29th, Boston, Massachusetts!" King announced.

**Tonight: Brock Lesnar vs. Alberto Del Rio: Number one contenders match; winner meets Kurt Angle at Backlash for the UCW Undisputed Championship.**

"Well, still tonight, Brock Lesnar will have his revenge on Alberto Del Rio for costing him the UCW Undisputed Championship at Hardcore Justice, and if he wins, he gets his rematch! This is the main event of the night!" Jim Ross announced as the versus graphic appeared of Brock Lesnar vs. Alberto Del Rio.

**(COMMERCIALS)**

**This Thursday…**

Tommy Dreamer and Scorpion (From Mortal Kombat) were shown in a staredown.

**What is the future of the ECW World Championship?**

**Extreme Championship Wrestling: This Thursday at 9/8 central on Spike TV!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

"Again, we'd like to thank Downstait for Say Your Goodbyes, the theme song for Hardcore Justice." Jerry Lawler mentioned.

'Basic Thuganomics' by John Cena played as Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) danced like a hip-hop artist down the entrance ramp. The crowd had a mixture of cheers and jeers.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!**" Justin Roberts announced. "**Making his way to the ring, residing in Quahog, Rhode Island, weighing in at 270 pounds, the Doctor of Thuganomics, Peter Griffin!**"

**Peter's outfit of choice: White wrist and armbands, with black pants and sneakers.**

"Peter Griffin has all that's coming to him! A mixed reputation, and a good career ahead of him!" Jim Ross mentioned to King.

"**And his opponent, in the ring, from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 249 pounds, Charlie Haas!**"

**Haas' attire of choice: His Smackdown Here Comes the Pain attire, but with a blue shade instead of red on the designs.**

The camera panned over to Charlie Haas in the ring.

"Charlie Haas is a former Tag Team and United States Champion," Lawler took mention to Haas' records as champion, while Peter slid into the ring. The bell rang and the match started with Haas and Griffin locking up. Peter whipped Charlie into the ropes and knocked him to the mat with an arm drag. However, Haas knocked Peter down with an elbow smash, and Peter got back up with a jawbreaker on Haas. Haas fell down hard, as the Quahog Thuganomics Master went for a quick pin.

1! Charlie Hass kicked out at one.

"Charlie Haas with a quick kick out." said Good Ol' JR.

Charlie Haas and Peter Griffin got up at the same time, and then Peter Irish whipped Haas into the ropes and knocked him upside with a dropkick, and then went for several blows to the face.

The referee started the count. 1! 2! 3! He pulled Peter aside and talked to him for a bit, but as Peter ran back over, Charlie set him back on the chin with a dropkick, and then went to the top rope, knocking Peter down with a top rope cross body, ending in a pin.

"Cross body!" JR shouted.

"What a move!" King added to Jim Ross' statement.

1! 2! Peter kicked out at two and a half.

"He kicks out!" JR mentioned. "He's still in this!"

As Haas and Peter got up at the same time again, Peter made the first move by knocking Charlie down several times with shoulder blocks, ending with a DDT, sending Charlie Haas to the mat. Peter then went for a headlock, but then Haas lifted him up for a T-Bone suplex. Haas went for another pin.

1! 2! Peter again kicked out at two and a half.

King said, "Another close call!" as Peter got back up first thanks to leverage by the ring ropes. He propped Charlie Haas up on his shoulders, but Haas wriggled out for a schoolboy.

1! 2! Peter once again kicked out at about two and a half.

"Near fall after near fall. What a match up!" King mentioned.

Charlie Haas attempted to go for the Haas of Pain, but then Peter kicked him off. Haas ran back at him, only to eat another punch to the face, knocking him down on his belly as he oversold the shot. Peter went in for the kill and locked in the STF-U.

"STF-U! It's now locked in!" JR shouted as Peter cranked on Haas' neck. Charlie was crawling to the ropes, and after a few more seconds, Haas got to grab the bottom rope, thus signaling the referee to count the rope break.

1! 2! 3! Peter released the hold, as Charlie was able to recover a bit. He knocked Peter down with a front dropkick again, resulting in both Peter and Haas landing on the mat. They struggled to get back up to finish the match as the referee began to count slowly as the match rolled on.

1!… 2!… 3!… 4!… 5!… 6!…

Peter got up first, and was able to dodge an incoming clothesline. He brought Charlie Haas up on his shoulders for a brief second and then down with an F-U.

"F-U on Haas!" JR shouted as Peter went for the ending pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang as Basic Thuganomics played again. The referee raised Peter Griffin's hand.

"**Here is your winner, Peter Griffin!**" Justin Roberts announced.

"Peter Griffin with an important win here tonight, as he rises up the rankings!" Jim Ross said.

The UCW Championship number one contenders match card with Brock Lesnar and Alberto Del Rio was shown again.

"Well, still, our main event is happening tonight!" Jim Ross said.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK; No UCW commercials)**

**Did you know: UCW Monday Night Raw had the most memorable moments on Fanfiction history since its inception in 1990. (A/N: Even though I started this in 2011, he he, giggle.)**

We returned to Raw as Sheamus made his way to the ring to "Written in My Face" with a smile on his face. The audience was already cheering.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Great White Sheamus!**" Justin Roberts announced as Sheamus continued to walk down the entrance ramp

"Sheamus made his mark, defeating Bully Ray in a Street Fight at Hardcore Justice!" Jim Ross mentioned. "Their rivalry started at Elimination Chamber when Sheamus was eliminated by Chris Jericho in the Elimination Chamber match with help from Bully Ray."

Sheamus walked through the ropes and grabbed a microphone from one of the cameramen.

"At Hardcore Justice…" Sheamus started. "…the man you call Bully Ray…" The crowd began to boos after hearing the words 'Bully Ray'. "… may not be hurting anybody for now. I decimated him last night. I could do it again, but yet that might not happen for him. As Ireland dictated about battles like the one between Bully Ray and me… it would be at least 150 percent better than watching a bar brawl. Now, _Bully_ Ray, if you're really a bully, fella… I'd like to see you try and face me again, because you won't and you can't!"

"The Beaten Path" played as Bully Ray ran down the entrance ramp and went after Sheamus, who nearly knocked him out cold with a single Brogue Kick, but Ray was able to get back up, only to get pulled into a powerbomb position. Sheamus got Bully up in the perfect position and slammed him down with the High Cross. "Written in My Face" replayed as Sheamus left the ring.

"Sheamus just made another impact on Bully Ray." Jim Ross said. "He just might be asking for retribution on Sheamus."

It then cut to Matt Striker in the interview area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me welcome at this time, the new UCW Undisputed Champion, Kurt Angle." Striker announced as Kurt Angle walked over to him with a light smirk, carrying the Undisputed Championship. "Now, Angle, you won the title with thanks to Alberto Del Rio last night at Hardcore Justice. Your thoughts?"

"Well, I got to say I was a bit confused at the time," Angle started. "But then I just decided to just take the opportunity and win the title. I haven't won this title since late 2009 at the first TLC pay-per-view. This is my moment, back at the top, and I will be able to win, no matter if it's Lesnar or Del Rio." Angle then walked off, ending the brief interview. He was thinking on heading for the ring for some reason to talk more about what went down 24 hours back at Hardcore Justice.

"Well, Hardcore Justice was a bit full of controversy, but the most talked about part of that was in the no DQ UCW Undisputed Championship match between Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle." Jerry Lawler mentioned to his buddy Jim Ross.

"That's right, King. Alberto Del Rio's interference helped Kurt Angle win the UCW Undisputed Championship. Let's take a look at last night at Hardcore Justice." Jim Ross mentioned as the screen faded to black.

**(Video package starts)**

"_**The following no-disqualification match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts began. "And it is for the UCW Undisputed Championship!"**_

_**The video showed Brock Lesnar, and then Kurt Angle making their way to the ring. Brock Lesnar had the UCW Championship around his waist. It then cut to the referee Mike Chioda raising the UCW Championship up for the fans to see before the match began. Clips of Lesnar and Angle decimating each other were shown as commentary was heard from Booker T, Michael Cole, Lawler, JR and Joey Styles.**_

"_**This is getting extreme!" Joey Styles shouted as a clip of Brock Lesnar putting Kurt Angle through a table with a powerbomb outside of the ring was shown.**_

"_**Are you willing to play through pain to win the most coveted championship of all time?" JR inquired as clips of Lesnar and Angle whacking each other with steel chairs were shown.**_

_**It showed as Lesnar was getting fired up, Alberto Del Rio arrived at the entrance ramp angrily, remembering of the attack Lesnar gave him the last episode of Raw before Hardcore Justice.**_

"_**What's this?" King noticed Del Rio a few feet away from the ring.**_

"_**What's Alberto Del Rio doing here?" Cole wondered as Lesnar took notice of the Mexican antagonist at ringside. Just then, Del Rio tried to get in the ring, but was swatted down by a chair shot to the head from Lesnar. However, Kurt Angle rolled Lesnar up as the referee got down to count the pin.**_

_**1! 2! 3!**_

"_**What?" King shouted in confusion.**_

"_**He was robbed!" JR explained.**_

"_**What the HELL?" Booker exclaimed one of his signature commentary lines as Lesnar looked up in disappointment and surprise while Kurt's right arm was raised, while the UCW Undisputed Championship was being held in his other hand.**_

"_**This… this is happening." Styles said as the video ended.**_

**(Video package ends)**

**(Transition to ring)**

"Gold Medal" played as the new UCW Undisputed Champion Kurt Angle walked down the entrance ramp with the title over one of his shoulder, as he heard not only the sound of pyrotechnics going off behind him on the entrance stage, but also a mixed number of cheers and boos.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the **_**new**_** UCW Undisputed Champion, Kurt Angle!**"

"I'm not very happy about that win by Angle, JR." King explained while Angle walked up the steel steps nearby and entered the ring. "This guy pretty much took an easy way out!"

Kurt got a microphone from a cameraman and stood in the center of the ring.

"Now… I can see some of you must hate me for taking somebody's chances of retaining this very title…" The Olympic gold medallist said, pointing at the UCW Championship. "…But it was because of the fact that some sort of Mexican millionaire named Alberto Del Rico, er, Del_ Rio_ pretty much was able to help Brock Lesnar take his attention away from me. I got him pinned for the 1, 2, 3, but let's face it. I am telling you the truth… I'm not the bad guy here. Del Rio is. Trust me, Del Rio is a liar. He's not going to help make fans happy. He's making them pissed off at him because… he screwed Brock Lesnar out of his championship! It's probably the fact that he was brave enough to help me win," he continued as he faced the camera. "…but Del Rio, if you're watching this from the locker room… we're not friends yet."

"Realeza" suddenly played as Alberto Del Rio emerged from the back, already in his gold-colored ring attire, and holding a microphone of his own. He probably viewed what Kurt Angle just said a second ago, as he didn't look very happy about Angle's comments about him.

"Hold on, Angle." Del Rio began. "_You_ decide to disrespect me, even though it was because of _me_ that you have that title? You are wrong, _compadre_. Everybody knows that I still am not a friend to you. I was going after Brock Lesnar. 7 days back, last week, Brock Lesnar attacked me after I interrupted him, and then got attacked again and lost a match, teaming with Chris Jericho, against Lesnar and John Cena. You know nothing of Mexico's greatness, and I can show you that… right now!"

Del Rio slid into the ring, and got in a brawl with Kurt Angle. Angle was getting beaten down, until "Next Big Thing" played again, and Brock Lesnar, in his ring attire as well, ran down the entrance ramp and knocked Alberto Del Rio down with a spinebuster.

"Whoa!" King reacted at the impact of the spinebuster from Lesnar on Del Rio.

Kurt Angle exited the ring and stood at ringside with his title.

"By the look of it, the main event is about to happen next!" JR mentioned.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK; No UCW commercials)**

Brock Lesnar and Alberto Del Rio were in the ring at opposite corners, as Brian Hebner, the referee in this match, stood in the center. Kurt Angle was sitting next to Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler at the far left side (the camera's left: ~) of the commentary table.

"Well, we're back on Raw. The main event is about to happen, and look who at ringside!" Jerry Lawler said.

"Thanks, King. Why wouldn't I be out here? I need to find out who's facing me at Backlash!" Kurt Angle said as Brian Hebner started the match with the ring of the starting bell. Del Rio and Lesnar locked up, with Del Rio getting an advantage with a pull on Lesnar's right arm. Lesnar slapped Del Rio's arm away and knocked him into a corner with a hard punch to the face, and then began to stomp the Mexican heel down by the turnbuckles. Hebner began to count.

1! 2! 3! 4!

As Lesnar stopped, Brian Hebner pulled him aside to remind him of the 5-count corner rule. In a quick pace, Alberto avoided an incoming clothesline from the former UCW Champion as Kurt Angle continued to look on.

"So, Angle, out of the two in the ring, who do you not want to take your title?" JR asked the champ.

"Alberto Del Rio, full stop. Do you even remember what happened a bit ago? He's probably trying to make an impact on Raw!" Angle explained clearly as Alberto Del Rio worked on the right arm of Brock Lesnar by using a hammerlock. Lesnar struggled out of the hammerlock and whipped him into the ropes. Alberto ended up on Brock's shoulders for a brief moment, and then was able to get behind him with a German suplex, ending in a bridge pin.

1! Brock Lesnar kicked out almost instantly after one.

Both Del Rio and Lesnar got up, and then began to trade punches, resulting in a cheer-boo back and forth moment, as when Del Rio hit Lesnar, boos emerged from the crowd, yet cheers were heard when Lesnar hit Alberto back. The brief brawl ended with Del Rio getting the advantage with a jumping armbreaker using both knees. This sent Lesnar down as Alberto Del Rio went for another pin.

1! 2! Lesnar kicked out significantly at two.

"This match has just begun, and already we have had a great match so far!" JR mentioned as Brock Lesnar got Del Rio in a powerbomb position. He lifted him up and slammed him back down with a powerbomb, but Alberto slipped out of the ring to recover. However, Lesnar went after him and threw him into the barricade as the referee watched and started the 10-count.

1!

Lesnar lifted Alberto up in an attempt to throw him into the ring post, but then Del Rio sent Brock arms-first into the steel post.

"Who will face Kurt Angle at Backlash?" King asked. "The main event on Monday Night Raw, here, live in Perry, Oklahoma!"

2!

Alberto Del Rio sent Brock Lesnar back into the ring as the referee reached two, and went for the pin once again.

1! 2! And this time, Brock Lesnar kicked out at two and a half.

After the second near-fall for the former UCW Champion, Brock got up on his feet, only to get knocked into the corner with an enzigiri. (**A/N: Yeah, it doesn't matter how I spell that word. I may have gotten it wrong.**) Alberto struggled to lift Lesnar up on the top rope, and did it successfully, but as he tried a superplex, Lesnar reversed it and threw Del Rio off the top rope. As Brock Lesnar stood on the top rope, he readied for it, and landed on the Mexican Aristocrat with a big top rope elbow drop. He pinned Alberto Del Rio, wanting the win.

1! 2! Alberto Del Rio kicked out at two and a half, delaying Lesnar's chances at the UCW Undisputed Championship.

"No! So close to victory! Brock Lesnar nearly had it won!" JR shouted.

"Easy, JR!" King said. "Don't strain your vocal cords! We know it was another near-fall! Just—Angle, what do you think you'll do if Alberto Del Rio beats Brock Lesnar here tonight, gets the number one contendership, and faces you at Backlash for the UCW Championship?"

"Look, if Del Rio wins," Kurt Angle mentioned. "I'll just make sure he loses at Backlash and send him to the back of the line for good! He doesn't deserve to win the title."

Brock Lesnar locked in a headlock on Del Rio, but Alberto Del Rio instantly got out, locking in the cross armbreaker, but then Brock Lesnar escaped almost instantly. The momentum shifted back and forth every minute, as Brock knocked Del Rio down with several clotheslines. Alberto Del Rio tried to fight back, but then Lesnar slammed him on the mat with a spinebuster.

"What a tough spinebuster!" King shouted as Lesnar went for another pin.

1! 2! And again, Alberto Del Rio got a shoulder up and kicked out at two and a half again.

Lesnar got ready for the F-5, but after he got Del Rio up on his shoulders, the Mexican jerk slipped out again and went for another cross armbreaker on Brock. He began to pull on Brock Lesnar's right arm as much as he can, as the Next Big Thing slithered to the bottom rope, but Alberto pulled on his arm much harder, until Lesnar's strength got the best of Del Rio, as Brock lifted his new rival up onto his shoulders and brought Alberto Del Rio on his head with the F-5!

"F-5 connects!" JR exclaimed.

"It's over!" King said as Brock Lesnar pinned Alberto Del Rio again.

1! 2! …3!

Brock Lesnar had just won his rematch as the bell keeper rang the bell with his small hammer, signaling the very end of the match.

"**Here's your winner, and the new number one contender for the UCW Undisputed Championship,**" Justin Roberts announced through his microphone. "**Brock Lesnar!**"

"Brock Lesnar ready to redeem himself." King said as Kurt Angle left the commentary table and entered the ring. Angle got in a staredown with Brock Lesnar, as he raised his UCW Undisputed Championship in the air. Angle and Lesnar, May 29th, Philadelphia at the birthplace of ECW at Backlash. They were going to face each other…

for the UCW Undisputed Championship.

"What will happen next week? This is Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross… signing off." King said as the screen faded to black.

**(END SHOW)**

**Matches and segments, who won their matches, way of win in matches:**

**Lesnar/Del Rio confrontation; main event confirmed.**

**Big Show won 15-man battle royal by last eliminating Luke Gallows, and gained the number one contendership to Edge's United States Championship at Backlash.**

**Duration of match: 12:16**

**Peter Griffin defeated Charlie Haas with an F-U followed by a pinfall.**

**Duration of match: 10:45**

**Sheamus/Bully Ray segment.**

**Kurt Angle interview with Matt Striker**

**Angle/Del Rio promo**

**Brock Lesnar defeated Alberto Del Rio to win the opportunity to face Kurt Angle for the UCW Undisputed Championship at Backlash.**

**Duration of match: 13:20**

**Total match duration: 36:21**

**Word counter: Slightly past 6,170 words.**

**Page counter: 12 pages.**

**Matches in show: 3**

**This took quite a long time to plan, but get ready for the most epic wrestling show in Fanfiction history! See you at Superstars!**


	3. May 3rd, 2011: Superstars

Ultimate Crossover Wrestling

**Superstars – Tuesday, May 3rd, 2011**

**Plot: **Crimson defends his undefeated streak against the formerly Dashing and Undashing Cody Rhodes in the main event set up by Monday Night Raw; SmackDown's portion involves Justin Gabriel takes on Kazarian; ECW includes former ECW Cruiserweight Champion Austin Aries in a David vs. Goliath match with former ECW World Champion Brodus Clay.

**All companies and shows are copyrighted to their rightful owners and are not owned by me, and original characters are made by me.**

**This is an AU, and is rated TV-14 (Violence, Language)**

**Extra note: If you're wondering when the UCW Draft is, then this year, it takes place on Raw after SummerSlam, where all personnel on Raw, SmackDown, ECW or WCW (except referees and ring announcers) are eligible to being drafted. Every year, there is a battle royal involving 5 superstars from each brand, and the last people left from the same brand win either two or three UCW Draft picks, but the last person eliminated from a different brand gets one draft pick. There is a rare possibility of being drafted twice, like John Cena did in the 2011 Draft, when he ended up on SmackDown, but was thrown back on Raw in the end of the episode.**

()

I'm feeling invincible tonight

_**Take a shot, take a look into my eyes**_

_**This time I'll take you for a ride**_

_**I'm invincible tonight**_

Fireworks sprayed across the UCW Superstars entrance arena after the intro for UCW Superstars, as the thousands of fans cheered on for the greatest wrestling promotion in history of the universe.

"Welcome to the special one hour weekly episodic show where superstars from Raw, SmackDown, ECW and WCW can go in for big wins on WGN America! This is UCW Superstars!" Jack Korpela proclaimed. "I'm Jack Korpela, with my broadcast partner Josh Matthews here for the SmackDown portion of this show! We have a great show in Battle Creek, Michigan, the home to former world champion Rob Van Dam!"

"Our main event has the chance to shift the career ahead of one of Raw's superstars!" Matthews said. "Tonight, the undefeated Crimson takes on the despicable Cody Rhodes in our main event!"

A one on one battle graphic specifically for UCW Superstars appears with Crimson and Rhodes at opposite sides of the screen. "This is going to be a great matchup!" Jack said as the graphic transitioned out.

"The Rising" by Jan Cyrka and Tony Bricheno played as the South African Sensation Justin Gabriel made his way to the ring, while the fans cheered for him.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!**" Tony Chimel announced. "**On the way to the ring, from Cape Town, South Africa, weighing in at 213 pounds, Justin Gabriel!**"

"The Master of the 450 Splash is going up against Kazarian in this one fall match up that represents Friday Night SmackDown!" Josh Matthews mentioned as Gabriel slid into the ring and stood near the bottom left corner turnbuckles.

"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver played as Fortune member Kazarian appeared at the entrance stage, wearing the Fortune shirt and using the Fortune hand sign.

"**And his opponent,**" Justin Roberts continued. "**From Anaheim, California, weighing in at 215, from Fortune, Kazarian!**"

Kazarian walked down the entrance ramp, as he received cheers from practically every fan in the arena.

"Kazarian, part of the stable Fortune, is a great superstar." Korpela explained. "He is a great all-around superstar!"

The Fortune member walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, walked to the opposite corner, a few feet away from Justin Gabriel. The referee Nick Patrick signaled for the match to begin, as Gabriel and Kazarian stepped into the center of the ring and slowly locked up arm by arm, until Gabriel started off with a big kick to the gut, only for Kazarian to whip him into the ropes facing the entrance ramp, but then the Cape Town favorite did a baseball slide under Kazarian and went for a back suplex, but then he was thrown back in front by Kazarian.

"Look at them go!" Josh said as Justin knocked Kazarian down with an enziguri, followed by a quick lateral press.

1! Kazarian kicked out at one and two thirds.

Kazarian got up before Justin and slammed him back down with a belly to belly suplex, but then Gabriel rose up and bounced off the ropes into a cross body, but as he went for the pin, Kazarian got up before Nick could count one in the pinfall. As Justin Gabriel got up, Kazarian snuck up behind him and threw him out of the ring (at the side facing the entrance) with a German suplex, but the Cape Town original landed on his feet, only to be knocked down when Kazarian jumped out of the ring with a suicide dive. Both superstars were down as Nick Patrick began the 10-count a bit later.

"Oof! A big move right there!" Jack Korpela reacted to the big high-flying move.

"Who will win this match up? Find out as we will return after this commercial break!" Josh Matthews said as the screen went to black.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)**

A fade in happened as Kazarian quickly locked in an armbar on Justin Gabriel.

"Welcome back to UCW Superstars, and things went in a big turn before the commercial break!" Josh Matthews said as a replay, scrunching up the current camera shot, showed Kazarian landing on Justin with a suicide dive for a brief moment before returning to current action. Gabriel quickly escaped the armbar and rolled Kazarian up in a small package.

1! 2! The member of Fortune escaped the pin at two and a half.

Justin used the leverage of the ropes to help himself get back up as Kazarian crawled to the corner. Gabriel ran at him with a big leap, but Kazarian ran out of the way, causing Justin Gabriel to land face first on the turnbuckle. Kazarian pulled him down and knocked him into the turnbuckle again with a slingshot aimed in the direction of the turnbuckles, and as Gabriel went down, Kazarian lifted himself up into a sit out pin.

1! 2! Justin Gabriel kicked out just in time.

"Another near-fall!" Josh Matthews said

Just after both got up, Kazarian ran at Gabriel, only to get sucked into an arm drag, but then he pulled Justin down for his own arm drag. Gabriel rolled back on his feet, only to run into a spinebuster delivered by Kazarian, who pulled in with a bridge pin.

1! 2! Again, Justin kicked out of the pin, resulting in another near-fall.

The Cape Town Superstar went up after both participants got up, and knocked Kazarian back down on the mat.

"Uh oh. He's going for the 450 splash!" Jack Korpela noted as Justin Gabriel climbed up to the top rope and went for the 450.

However, as Justin jumped off, Kazarian moved farther away, forcing Gabriel to land on his feet, but then Kazarian put the South African over his shoulder, and dropped him on his head with the Fade to Black (Belly to belly underhook piledriver), followed by a pin.

"The Fade to Black!" Matthews shouted as Nick Patrick got down to the mat near Kazarian and Gabriel.

1! 2! 3! The match ended with the ring of the bell, as "Fortune 4" played again.

"**Here is your winner, Kazarian!**" Tony Chimel said through the ring announcer microphone as the referee raised Kazarian's arm up to show that the Fortune member won the bout.

"Kazarian with a big victory against the Cape Town Werewolf!" Josh Matthews said while the replay of Kazarian laying out Justin Gabriel with the Fade to Black was viewed.

"If the rest of Fortune is seeing this, then we have no problem knowing that Fortune is growing on the right side with the impressive win-loss record for all four members!" Jack Korpela added.

The match graphic for Crimson vs. Cody Rhodes appeared again as "Invincible" by Adelita's Way played again. 'Tonight' was still being highlighted in between Crimson and Cody Rhodes.

"Still tonight, Cody Rhodes will try to break the undefeated streak of the intensifying Crimson!" Josh mentioned as the graphic stayed on screen for about 5 more seconds before transitioning out.

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**This Thursday…**

Tommy Dreamer and Scorpion (From Mortal Kombat) were shown in a staredown.

What is the future of the ECW World Championship?

**Extreme Championship Wrestling: This Thursday at 9/8 central on Spike TV!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

"Raging of the Region" by Dale Oliver played as Austin Aries emerged from backstage. Despite there being a large amount of boos, Austin was not affected and walked down the entrance ramp.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one fall!**" Jeremy Borash announced. "**On the way down the aisle, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, weighing in this morning at 210 pounds, A-Double, Austin Aries!**"

"We're ready to move onto the ECW portion of this week's UCW Superstars!" Tazz said, sitting in place of Josh Matthews and Jack Korpela, next to Mike Tenay.

"I'm Mike Tenay, here with Tazz, to watch this match up!" Mike Tenay added as Austin Aries entered the ring and waited for his opponent.

"Rip it Up" by Bhabani played across the arena as Brodus Clay, UCW's Resident Juggernaut, slowly stomped down the entrance ramp. The crowd was unsure whether they cheer or boo Clay.

"**And his opponent, from Pasadena, California, weighing in at 396 pounds, Brodus Clay!**" Jeremy Borash continued as Brodus trampled onto the steel steps and walked over the top rope into the ring.

"Brodus Clay is a wrecking ball here on ECW!" Mike mentioned to his fellow former ECW legend and friend. "He won the ECW World Championship within a few weeks in November last year, but then Tommy Dreamer won it back to the ECW originals after the Royal Rumble in an ECW Extreme Rules match."

Brodus Clay was in the opposite corner of where Austin Aries was as Scott Armstrong started the match by signaling the bell keeper to ring the bell. After a few seconds into the match, Brodus and Aries tied up in the shoulder lockup, but the Mastodon shoved Austin into the ropes and slammed him down with a big powerslam, followed by a quick pin.

1! 2! The match nearly ended, but Austin Aries was able to kick out of Brodus Clay's lateral press.

As Aries got up, Brodus lifted him up, but then Austin was able to slip out and land on his feet on the turnbuckle near him. Mr. It jumped off and knocked Brodus Clay off his feet with a huge dropkick, but as Austin Aries jumped off the ropes with a no handed springboard moonsault, Brodus brought his knees up and nailed Aries in the face upon landing. Clay then went for another pinfall.

1! 2! Austin Aries kicked out, as the match nearly became a quick match again.

The well-hated TNA X Division Champion was able to spring up, only to get knocked down by Brodus Clay's Fall of Humanity (A running crossbody) near the ropes. The Resident Juggernaut went for a third pin, knowing it will be successful.

1! 2! …Austin had enough energy to lift a leg onto the ropes, resulting in Scott Armstrong catching the rope break and forcing the pin to be released.

While the Mastodon of Mayhem went to try another Fall of Humanity, Austin Aries kicked him in the gut and got him in the position for the Starrbuster, but Brodus Clay was too big for him to lift, so Clay shoved him away and caught him with the Clay Grip (Tongan death grip transitioning into a chokeslam or STO), followed by the fourth and presumably final pinfall.

1! 2! 3! "Rip it Up" played again as Brodus Clay looked down at Austin Aries' unconscious body on the ring mat.

"**Here is your winner,**" Jeremy Borash announced. "**Brodus Clay!**"

"Another victim in Brodus Clay's hit list! Next stop, ECW Championship!" Tazz said as a replay showed Brodus Clay slamming Austin Aries into the mat with the Clay Grip, and making the final pinfall.

Once again, the graphic featuring UCW Superstars' main event from Raw, appeared again, but this time, in between the pictures of Crimson and Cody Rhodes, 'Up Next' replaced 'Tonight'.

"Up next, from the Monday Night Raw portion, is the main event! Crimson defends his undefeated streak against the disrespectful Cody Rhodes!" Tazz said as the screen transitioned out.

**(COMMERCIALS)**

**This Friday...**

A showcase of clips from the battle between John Cena and Chris Jericho at Hardcore Justice and recent episodes of SmackDown were shown with Cena and Jericho whacking each other with foreign objects and breaking each other through tables.

Who is the World Heavyweight Champion? Find out this Friday on SyFy, 8/7 central!

(NEXT COMMERCIAL)

**This Wednesday…**

Clips of Kevin Nash demolishing legend Diamond Dallas Page at Hardcore Justice inside the dreaded steel cage were shown.

Kevin Nash continues his reign on WCW as world champion! Who will be his next challenger? Find out on WCW, airing 9/8 central on MyNetworkTV!

(NEXT COMMERCIAL)

UCWShop has all your favorite merchandise!

The shirt and other items for several superstars, including Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesnar, AJ Styles and The Miz were showcased.

Figures, clothing and other items galore! It will be a show stopping way to go, as it will be the next big thing in merchandise, letting you feel phenomenal! Go to UCWShop dot com, and order whatever Ultimate Crossover Wrestling item you want to order from here at the most money-saving prices of the year! UCWShop dot com: Where you can be a part of the…

Miz: AWWEEEEESOME!

…UCW Universe right now!

(COMMERCIALS END)

Smoke & Mirrors by Emphatic played as Cody Rhodes walked down to the ring with a smile, despite the thousands of boos from the UCW fans.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Justin Roberts announced through his microphone. "Approaching the ring, from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 232 pounds, Cody Rhodes!"

"Cody Rhodes is a bit technical in advance of his career here in WWE!" Scott Stanford mentioned, sitting in place of Tazz.

"This superstar is a bit braggy and a bit too much of a charismatic man as well." Matt Striker said, replacing Mike Tenay at the commentary table, as it was time for the Raw portion of UCW Superstars.

The formerly known Dashing Cody Rhodes walked through the ropes and stood near the ropes facing the commentary tables.

"Not a Stranger to the Danger" by Dale Oliver played as the undefeated Crimson arrived at the entrance ramp while fireworks blasted at both sides of the stage.

"And his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 252 pounds, the undefeated Crimson!" Justin Roberts exclaimed as Crimson walked down the ramp.

"Crimson has kept up his undefeated streak since debuting on Raw, making an impact by ending Umaga's six-month win streak." Matt Striker mentioned while Crimson walked through the ropes and entered the ring, standing near the direction of the entrance ramp. Raw referee Mike Chioda told the bell keeper to ring the bell, and the match began with Cody Rhodes zipping over and attempting to beat Crimson down in the corner, but the undefeated superstar shoved Rhodes back and threw him into the ring post to start the match off. He then pulled the former Tag Team Champion down out of the way and tossed him into the ropes, but Rhodes attempted a jump kick off the ropes, but it was missed and reversed into a spear by Crimson, who went for the first pin of the match.

1! 2! Cody Rhodes escaped being a victim on Crimson's list for now…

Crimson picked Cody up, but the elusive superstar slapped Crimson away and brought him down with a necklock, but after a few seconds, Crimson escaped the struggle hold that tried to wear him down, and locked up in a collar and elbow tie up, ending in a snapmare on Cody, followed by a quick pin which Rhodes kicked out of almost quickly. Cody tried for the Silver Spoon DDT, but then Crimson brought him back down to the ring mat with a northern lights suplex, but Cody Rhodes made another quick kick out. Cody knocked Crimson onto his back with a knee to the face, but the undefeated superstar got up and went for another spear, only for Rhodes to throw him in between the middle and top rope, sending him out of the ring and into the barricade. The former Dashing One exited the ring and tried to throw him into the ring steps near the side of the ring facing the entrance ramp, but then Crimson threw Cody into the steel steps, weakening his spine.

1!

Mike Chioda was beginning the 10-count as Crimson re-entered. Cody was struggling to get up as Chioda reached 2 on the count, making sure Cody has limited time to get in the ring.

2!

Rhodes' back was damaged; not only because of the spear he suffered at the beginning, but also the collision with the steel steps. He did not at all want Crimson's winning streak to continue, and leaned over onto the ring apron.

3!

Rhodes slipped into the ring, only to get speared again by Crimson, followed by another pin.

1! 2! Cody Rhodes kicked out at two and a half again.

"This is becoming a good main event here on UCW Superstars on WGN America!" Matt Striker noted.

Cody rolled up to his feet with help from the ring ropes, which he used for leverage, and jumped off the ropes into a kick, which Crimson reversed into an exploder suplex, but Rhodes soon enough brought the undefeated superstar face first into the ring mat with a bulldog, followed by a pinfall.

1! 2! Crimson kicked out right at two and a half.

Rhodes argued with Mike Chioda, thinking the ref counted the pin a bit too slow, but Crimson snuck up behind him and slammed him back and neck first onto the mat with a back suplex, resulting in both laying out on the mat, suffering from slight fatigue from earlier. Mike Chioda noticed both superstars struggling to get up, and began the KO count.

1!… 2!… 3!…

"Remember, tomorrow night is WCW Wednesday Nitro!" Matt Striker said.

"Who will be Kevin Nash's next challenger?" Scott Stanford mentioned as Crimson was able to get up on his feet a few seconds before Cody Rhodes would. Rhodes ran at Crimson and prepared to slam him down with the Cross Rhodes, but Crimson shoved him away into the ropes and, as Cody was running at him, got into the position, where he threw Rhodes up into the air and brought him down on his back with the Red Sky spinebuster.

"Red Sky! It's over!" Striker said as Crimson got into a pin attempt, knowing it has already ended.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang as "Not a Stranger to the Danger" played again.

"Here's your winner, and still undefeated," Justin Roberts announced. "Crimson!"

"Crimson adds another victim in his impressive undefeated streak." Scott Stanford said as referee Mike Chioda raised Crimson's right arm.

"This has been a great show, and we thank you for watching UCW Superstars!

()

**Match results of UCW Superstars:**

**Kazarian defeated Justin Gabriel with a pinfall after the Fade to Black.**

**Duration: 11:18**

**Brodus Clay defeated Austin Aries with a pinfall after the Clay Grip.**

**Duration: 6:37**

**Crimson retained his undefeated streak against Cody Rhodes with a pinfall after the Red Sky spinebuster.**

**Duration: 9:38**

**Total duration and amount of matches: 27:33**

**Word counter: About 3,340 words so far in this. Not as much as Raw in the first chapter.**

**Page counter: About 8 in my book.**

**Well, that's all for now! Next stop is WCW, where we check out the aftermath of Kevin Nash's match with Diamond Dallas Page. Thanks to CharlieHarperFan's TDI vs WWE stuff for helping me with UCW. Bye!**


	4. May 4th, 2011: WCW

Ultimate Crossover Wrestling

**WCW Nitro – Wednesday, May 4th, 2011**

**Basic summary for WCW Nitro: Eric Bischoff and the rest of the New World Order are in control of the revived WCW brand, featuring superstars like Kevin Nash, Vader, Ultimo Dragon, Diamond Dallas Page and the Divas.**

**Plot: **More on the aftermath to the WCW World Championship Steel Cage match between Kevin Nash and Diamond Dallas Page from Hardcore Justice last sunday; more on the status of the New World Order; Ultimo Dragon, Eddie Guerrero and Sting also appear.

**Show location: **Toronto, Canada

**All of the companies and shows are copyrighted to their rightful owners (ie. WWE, WCW, TNA, Ring of Honor) and are not owned by me, and original characters are made by me.**

**This is an AU, and is rated TV-14 (Violence, Language)**

Note: The expected amount of words on Raw, WCW, ECW, and SmackDown will be between 4,000 and 10,000 words. UCW Superstars episodes will probably be around between 4,000 and 7,000 words. Minor PPVs (3 hours long) like Hardcore Justice and Backlash will be probably between 15,000 and 30,000 words. Five of the Big Six PPVs (4 hours long; includes Royal Rumble, No Way Out, Briefcase Bash, Four Corners and Survivor Series) will be about between 20,000 and 35,000. CrossoverMania will be about 5 hours long and between 35,000 and 75,000. Remember, this is only an average calculation because there is a chance I may rush through an episode of a UCW show.

Extra note: I saw the debut of Brodus Clay's new Funkasaurus gimmick, and so I decided to have Clay be the guy he was on WWE NXT, and in Superstars last episode; a strong, destructive superstar, just until I feel like changing his gimmick, like when he takes a hiatus in the company.

Another extra note: Superstars and Divas from all brands can appear on any show, but each brand mainly focuses on the roster it includes.

Yet another note: After a week of UCW, after the week's episode of SmackDown, we show the Power 25 and week achievements, such as Superstar of the Week, Diva of the Week, Most Improved, Least Improved, and Match of the Week, among other decided achievements in the week, on a separate chapter going after the episode of SmackDown.

…

The WCW Nitro theme song played as fireworks blasted across the WCW set (In the last set used in real-time, upgraded with HD trons). The UCW-HD graphic appeared as cameras showed the cheering WCW fans of the past and the present.

"We are live in the offskirts of Toronto, Canada, as we present to you WCW Wednesday Nitro!" Scott Stanford mentioned. "I'm Scott Stanford, here with Matt Striker, at the commentary table."

A camera took focus of the commentary table at one side of the ramp leading up to the stage, where Scott Stanford and Matt Striker, both WWE commentators, are sitting.

"We will check out on the aftermath of the no holds barred steel cage match that was held three days ago at Hardcore Justice for the WCW World Championship, between the unforgiving New World Order member Kevin Nash and the well-known Diamond Dallas Page." Matt Striker noted, reminding himself and Stanford of the previous Pay-Per-View.

A moment later, the New World Order theme song played, resulting in boos. Kevin Nash came out, holding the WCW World Championship in his right hand.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, here he is, and still WCW World Champion, Kevin Nash.**" Howard Finkel announced as Nash was making his way down to the ring. The World Champion climbed up the ring apron and walked over the top rope and into the ring. He grabbed a microphone from the other side of the ring and stood in the center of the ring.

"Now, there's some things that are meant to happen, and others that should never happen." Kevin Nash started. "I was meant to be a champion, and all of my enemies were never meant to face me. Just take DDP for an example. He become contender, and he payed for not being prepared as much as I was three days back at Hardcore Justice. I was part of some great matchups, including the WCW Elimination Chamber back in 2007 at American Starcade: I was the first runner up in that match until Chris Benoit snuck up from behind and took my shot away! And if you don't believe me, take a look in this clip."

The titantron showed the Elimination Chamber matchup, in which on TV the screen showed the clip as well.

Diamond Dallas Page, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels and John Cena were already eliminated. Kevin Nash was setting Chris Benoit up for the Jackknife, until Diamond Dallas Page kicked Nash from behind, prompting Benpot to roll Nash up, resulting in the referee going down for the pin.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang as Chris Benoit was shown carrying the WCW World Championship around his waist while the referee Earl Hebner raised his left arm. The titantron reset to normal as a camera took focus of Kevin Nash again.

"You see that?" Kevin said, with a mild amount of anger. "Back there, I was screwed over because of Diamond Dallas Page! That is why I took out anger on him in the past few weeks! The New World Order is still riding high, and it will be the last time DDP faces me for the WCW World Championship!"

Yo, it's me, it's me, it's D.D.P…

Kevin Nash was then interrupted by Diamond Dallas Page's theme song "Self High-Five" by Jimmy Hart and H. Helm, as the WCW veteran appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, looking quite angry because of the events from Hardcore Justice. He had a microphone in one hand, meaning he was going to have a say in this.

"Nash, I can distinctly say that the reason I wasn't 100% for the match was because of the fact that _someone_ jumped me moments before the match." Page explained as he slowly walked down the entrance ramp. "I suspect that it may either be you or another one of the jackasses from the New World Order, and I can tell you this; when and if I find him, he is not going to stay on WCW for much longer."

"You really think I am behind the attack?" Nash asked with a bit of annoyance. "I can assure you that whoever hurt had an intention, because I was with the rest of the N.W.O when it may have happen, and I'm sure whoever hurt you was not in cahoots with the N.W.O., either."

"Oh really?" DDP responded.

"I'm telling you right!" Nash shouted back.

"Well, maybe you're wrong!" The WCW all-star (DDP) set the argument straight as he walked down the entrance ramp.

"Wrong? Trust me, I'm never wrong when it comes to whether an opponent of mine is hurt or not." Kevin Nash mentioned as Diamond Dallas Page was standing near the ring. "I beat you, fair and square, like I did five years back in 2006, just as the WCW revival was at its start!"

"You owe me a match for your title! Sting told me to tell you to shut your mouth and let the good guys talk, and if I was 100% at Hardcore Justice, then I could be able to kick your ass!" Page threatened the big, arrogant champion (Nash), causing a huge pop in the crowd. This resulted in a staredown betwenn Nash and DDP, until the remix to "Slay Me" by Dale Oliver played while the WCW general manager Sting (without his face paint, like how it is currently in TNA) emerged from the back with a microphone of his own and made his way to the ring with a bit of a smirk, as he walked down the entrance ramp, up onto the steel steps, and entered the ring, getting in between DDP and Kevin Nash.

"Alright, so I can see that there are some troubles between the two of you. You…" Sting began as he turned to Diamond Dallas Page. "…you feel you got screwed over by that masked person three days ago, and…"

Sting then turned to the tall Kevin Nash.

"…_you _are trying to prove that you squashed DDP fairly. That is what I call 'a little Nash lie', and since the matchup between you two ended… unfairly… then I say we have ourselves a main event: Diamond Dallas Page versus Kevin Nash, one-on-one, in a no-disqualification, no countouts rematch for the WCW World Championship! Ta-ta for now!" Sting ended the argument on a high note for DDP and Sting, but quite a low note for Kevin Nash as Sting left the ring while "Slay Me" played again.

"Sting has spoken again!" Matt Striker proclaimed. "A big main event coming by tonight on the first WCW since Hardcore Justice!"

"Matt, that is only the beginning of the action!" Scott Stanford mentioned as the screen transitioned into a WCW Nitro match card featuring Ultimo Dragon and Rey Mysterio at opposite sides of the screen with the Cruiserweight Championship (as it was in the WWE) in the middle. The words 'Cruiserweight Championship Match' appear below in the titular WCW Nitro way from the past. The word 'Tonight' is right below the picture of the title. Ladders are seen around the match card, meaning the title match is a ladder match.

"Later tonight, we have a WCW Cruiserweight Championship match between two of the greatest high-flyers in WCW history, past and present; Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon face off in an excruciating ladder match tonight!" Stanford announced as the screen faded to black.

**(4-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**Narrator from WWE: UCWShop has all your favorite merchandise!**

The shirt and other items for several superstars, including Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesnar, AJ Styles and The Miz were showcased with good timing.

**Narrator from WWE: Figures, clothing and other items galore! It will be a show stopping way to go, as it will be the next big thing in merchandise, letting you feel phenomenal! Go to UCWShop dot com, and order whatever Ultimate Crossover Wrestling item you want to order from here at the most money-saving prices of the year! UCWShop dot com: Where you can be a part of the…**

**Miz: AWWEEEEESOME!**

**Narrator from WWE: …UCW Universe right now!**

**(NEXT COMMERCIAL)**

Tomorrow…

ECW General Manager Paul Heyman was seen on the entrance stage of the ECW Arena (January week 2, 2011).

General Manager Paul Heyman makes an epic announcement to determine the next number-one contender for the ECW World Championship, but…

Tommy Dreamer and Scorpion were shown in a staredown (from the last ECW before Hardcore Justice).

Who is the ECW World Champion?

**Extreme Championship Wrestling: This Thursday at 9/8 central on Spike TV!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

JTG was in the ring as his most recent theme song "Bringin' Da Hood To U" played. Boos were heard slightly, considering JTG's status as a low-card heel.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one-fall!**" Howard Finkel said, his voice blaring through the speakers in the large arena in Toronto. "**Currently in the ring, weighing in at 232 pounds, JTG!**"

JTG's theme song faded out, in which "Can You Feel The Heat?" played as Eddie Guerrero arrived in a low-rider with flame designs (similar to the car he rides in a decent amount of WWE games that Eddie appeared in)

"**And his opponent,**" The Fink continued. "**From El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 228 pounds, Latino Heat, Eddie Guerrero!**"

After the hydralics in the low-riding car made it bounce several times, Eddie exited the car and began walking down the entrance ramp.

"Eddie Guerrero is a former UCW Champion, World Heavyweight Champion, Tag Team Champion on Raw, WCW and ECW over the last few years, and the 2007 Mr. Money in the Bank." Matt Striker noted as Eddie got to the end of the entrance ramp, walked up the steel steps, and walked through the ropes, leading him into the ring.

Sounds of the crowd cheering at a moderate volume were heard as Eddie Guerrero stood in the middle of the ring, while JTG was in the corner as Howard Finkel left the ring to sit offscreen.

The referee Jack Doan stood in the gap in between the space Eddie and JTG were leaving while at opposite sides of the ring, and sounded for the bell to ring.

Guerrero and JTG stood closer and circled the ring for a moment, until Eddie got JTG in a headlock and attempted to toss him into the ring ropes, but then JTG rebounded and knocked the El Paso superstar into the ropes with a dropkick, knocking Eddie into a groggy state for a moment, until JTG kicked him in the back, but then Eddie Guerrero avoided a second kick and sent the former Cryme Tyme member into the top right corner (mapping with the north of the ring being the side facing the entrance ramp), dropping in with a schoolboy pin.

1! 2! JTG kicked out right on two.

Eddie got JTG in a brief headlock, but JTG flipped Guerrero over his head with a snapmare and kicked him in the back, in which the heel bounced back on the ropes, only for Eddie Guerrero locking in around with a frontward hurricanrana lock, and slammed JTG down with a sunset flip powerbomb, pushing the Brooklyn star aside as Eddie exited the ring to the ring apron facing the announcer table and jumped back over into a slingshot senton, followed by another pin.

1! 2! JTG kicked out again at two and a half.

JTG used lightweight manuvers to roll away from Eddie, and as the Latino superstar ran at him, JTG kicked him in the gut and bounced off the ropes, going for his signature leg drop bulldog, but Eddie Guerrero reversed it up into an electric chair position and slammed him down with a facebuster, laying JTG out long enough for Eddie to exit to the ring apron.

Eddie climbed up onto the top right (see above in the previous mention), nearby the entrance ramp, and jumped off, landing on JTG with the Frog Splash, pinning him for the win.

"He's gonna win it!" Matt Striker shouted.

"Wait, this fast?" Scott Stanford said in surprise.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang as "Can You Feel The Heat?" played again.

"**Here's your winner, Eddie Guerrero!**" Howard Finkel announced as referee Jack Doan raised one of Eddie Guerrero's arms.

"This was quite a shorter match than we expected." Matt mentioned.

"But yet it had some rough highlights during the match." Scott noted.

"Well, earlier, Sting has confirmed a big main event!" Matt announced as a match card similar to the Ladder Match image appeared, but with Kevin Nash and Diamond Dallas Page at opposite sides and the WCW World Championship in between. 'Tonight' was seen below the title. "Kevin Nash and Diamond Dallas Page are to face off in an offical WCW World Championship rematch from Hardcore Justice, and it is tonight!"

The screen faded out, and the show headed into a commercial break

**(4-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**This Friday...**

A showcase of clips from the battle between John Cena and Chris Jericho at Hardcore Justice and recent episodes of SmackDown were shown with Cena and Jericho whacking each other with foreign objects and breaking each other through tables.

**Who is the World Heavyweight Champion? Find out this Friday on SyFy, 8/7 central!**

(COMMERCIALS END)

WCW is sponsored by PS Vita and Geico.

Shad Gaspard, along with Michael Tarver, were standing at the top right corner of the ring (again, camera style, facing the entrance ramp of the arena), while "My Tyme" (Shad's 2010 heel-turn theme song) played.

"Well, coming up right now is a tag team match between Shad and Tarver and Carlito and Primo." Scott Stanford mentioned as Shad's entrance theme faded out, moments before "Cool" by Jim Johnston played.

_I spit in the face… of people who don't wanna be cool._

Carlito emerged from the back (holding an apple as well) with his brother Primo as cheers, at a moderate volume, were heard.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall! In the ring, the team of Michael Tarver and Shad Gaspard!" Howard Finkel announced as Carlito and Primo went down the entrance ramp. A cameraman took focus of Tarver and Gaspard for a brief moment as Howard Finkel continued. "And their opponents, at a combined weight of 435 pounds, Carlito and Primo, the Colons!"

"Carlito and Primo are quite the tag team, since they are two time SmackDown Tag Team Champions, along with a brief two-week reign with the WCW Tag Team Championships after Reign of Glory last year." Matt Striker mentioned as Carlito and Primo entered the ring.

"Carlito was also an Intercontinental and United States champion, and he won both in the last year, starting with the Intercontinental Championship at Royal Rumble, which he lost at No Way Out the next month, followed by the US Title win later at Backlash, briefly landing the title on WCW until one month later, where R-Truth won the title from him."

Both the teams of the Colons, as well as Shad Gaspard and Michael Tarver. As Primo got to the top right corner, Shad and Michael conversed over a game plan, and finished up, in which Tarver got to the ring apron at the opposite corner of the ring. The bell rang, signaling the tag team match to begin. Carlito and Shad circled the ring, until Shad shoved Carlito into a corner, sparking a large amount of boos. Shad showboated for a moment, but then Carlito knocked him down with a dropkick, sending the former Cryme Tyme member onto the map.

"Oooh!" Striker groaned as the dropkick hit. "That wasn't nice of Tarver to spark a bit of rage to Carlito!"

Carlito noticed he was next to Tarver, and moved away to the other side of the ring, as he landed an elbow drop onto Gaspard's chest, followed by a pin, which Shad instantly kicked out of. Carlito was thrown a few feet back, right next to his partner Primo, and tagged him (Primo) in. Primo went through the ropes, only to eat a clothesline from Shad, causing the Colon family member to do a backflip before landing on his belly. Shad went for a pin fall.

"And the pin!" Scott said as the referee got down for the pin.

1! 2! Primo kicked out at two.

Shad slowly approached his partner Michael Tarver, and went for a tag, only for Primo to quickly recover and roll Shad up, but Primo's grip slipped away, and Gaspard got knocked into the corner near Carlito. Primo got up on his feet and hit Shad with a dropkick in the corner, followed by a bounce off the bottom rope and a kick across Gaspard's face. Primo tagged Carlito back in, but Shad gained enough momentum to get back up and throw Carlito in before he entered. Shad then ran to Michael and tagged him in, allowing the former WWE NXT rookie to enter the ring as Carlito staggered on his feet. Tarver whipped Carlito into the ropes and slammed him down with a power slam, followed by another pinfall in the match.

1! 2! Carlito kicked out at two and went to the ropes to recover.

Michael Tarver ran at Carlito, who went to the ring apron, and caused Tarver to run into the top turnbuckle. Michael held his head in pain as Carlito got to the top rope, and knocked Tarver down with a diving shoulder block, followed by a pin fall.

1! 2! Michael Tarver kicked out at two and a half and attempted to crawl to his partner Shad.

Carlito, however, pulled Tarver away by his back and nailed him with the Backstabber, going for another pin.

1! 2! Shad broke the pin.

Primo jumped over the top rope and dropkicked Shad over the top rope, and afterwards jumped onto him with a body press out of the ring as Carlito and Michael Tarver got up at the same time. Tarver went for a clothesline, but Carlito slammed him onto his face with the Cool Shot (Complete shot), afterwards going into yet another pin.

1! 2! 3!

The pinfall was successful as the bell rang and "Cool" played again. Primo joined his brother as Carlito got his left arm raised up in victory by the referee.

"Here are your winners, Carlito and Primo, the Colons!" Howard Finkel shouted off-screen as the referee raised Primo's right arm up.

"Carlito and Primo rising up the tag team rankings, hoping to get their second reigns as WCW Tag Team Champions." Matt Striker proclaimed as a replay of Carlito landing the Cool Shot on Michael Tarver was shown, before reverting back to Carlito and Primo

A moment later as Carlito and Primo celebrated, the match up screen of the ladder match between Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon for the Cruiserweight Championship appeared again, but with 'Up Next' in place of 'Tonight'.

"Coming up next is a big match up for the WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon settle their differences in a ladder match, up next!" Scott Stanford mentioned, before the screen transitioned out after showing the WCW logo for a few seconds.

(5-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)

Now trending: Ladder Match, Rey Mysterio

The bell rang, as the legendary Howard Finkel stood in the center of the ring. Ladders were placed all around the outside of the ring.

"The following contest is a ladder match, and it is for the WCW Cruiserweight Championship!" He announced as the entire attendance of thousands cheered. "Now, the only way to win the match is by climbing a ladder in the center of this ring, and unhooking the title from above!"

As the Canadian crowd continued to cheer, "Booyaka 619" by P.O.D. began playing.

_Booyaka, booyaka…_

_Six-one-six-one-nine_

_Booyaka, booyaka…_

_That's my, that's my pueblo…_

As soon as the song intensified, colorful fireworks shot out from the center of the stage as Rey Mysterio hopped into view. He pointed at the far left and right sides of the stage, causing fireworks to sprout out in timing with Rey Mysterio's movement.

"Introducing first, coming down the aisle, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 175 pounds, he is Rey Mysterio!" Howard continued as Rey walked down the entrance ramp, briefly butting heads with some of the mask-wearing fans in the front rows near the entrance ramp. Rey took notice of the ladders around ringside as he walked up the steel steps and entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for one of our two main event matches tonight! Later tonight, Kevin Nash vs. DDP for the WCW Championship." Scott Stanford said as Rey got up on the middle rope at the bottom left corner of the ring, and then again at the top right corner, as he awaited the champion.

"Dragon" by Jim Johnston played as Ultimo Dragon arrived with the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (same in design of the WWE title) around his waist. He did a Japanese prayer hand motion as blue fireworks spurted from the sides of the stage.

"And his opponent, from Japan, residing in Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at 189 pounds, he is the WCW Cruiserweight Champion, Ultimo Dragon!" Howard Finkel continued as the hinges that should hold championships up high lowered to regular ground level. Ultimo Dragon ran down the entrance ramp and leapt onto the ring apron, staring at Rey Mysterio for a brief moment, before jumping over the top rope, into the ring. Ultimo gave his title over to the unnamed referee, who placed it on the ladder match title carrier, which raised back up to the level required for a ladder match. The bell rang, signalling the start of this ladder match, as the generic referee left.

"And the ladder match is about to begin. Who will get the first hit?" Matt Striker mentioned as Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon looked up to the Cruiserweight title hanging from above. Rey and Dragon circled the ring, until Ultimo got the San Diego luchador in a headlock, followed by a whip into the ropes, and as Rey sprang back, Ultimo threw him over with an arm drag, but Rey quickly rolled to his feet and knocked him back with a drop kick, sending him into the ropes.

"A hard dropkick to Ultimo Dragon!" Scott proclaimed as Ultimo bounced back and went for a jumping kick, but Rey dodged it and dropkicked Dragon's left knee, sending the Japanese all-star onto his knees.

Rey bounced off the ropes in front of Ultimo and jumped for the DDT, but Ultimo reversed it into a front necklock, attempting to go for a vertical suplex, but out of nowhere, Rey got out of the lock and knocked Dragon onto his head with a crucifix, but it was the non-pin variant of the crucifix drop due to the rule about no pin-falls in a ladder match. Rey then rolled outside and folded in a ladder nearby, afterwards putting it into the ring, underneath the ropes. The Master of the 619 slid into the ring right after and attempted to get the ladder set up, but then Ultimo Dragon tripped him and caused the ladder to fall back, already set up. Ultimo slowly crawled to his feet and attempted to climb the ladder, but Rey got back up again and landed a kick to Dragon's mid-section, causing him to nearly fall over.

"Trying to knock Ultimo off the ladder, I suppose." Matt Striker pointed out as Rey tried to push the ladder down, but Ultimo jumped off the slight height from the ladder and pulled off a hurricanrana, sending Rey back outside.

"And a hurricanrana to the Ultimate Underdog!" Scott Stanford mentioned as Ultimo dragged himself back to the ladder and started climbing again.

"You know, the Cruiserweight Championship was going around over the last few months, starting at SummerSlam last year." Matt reminded Scott as Ultimo got to the top of the ladder and reached for the title, but Rey got back in and, with all his might, pushed the ladder down, causing Ultimo Dragon to land on the ropes. Rey collapsed, minorly exhausted.

"Now both men are down!" Scott noted as Mysterio and Dragon struggled to get up, one before the other. The ladder was leaned on the ladder, still unfolded. Rey used the ropes to help his elevation, and he got up first, as Ultimo leaned on the middle rope. Rey saw the opportunity, and bounced off the ropes opposite of the ring ropes Dragon was leaning on. Mysterio jumped in between the ropes and attempted the 619, but Ultimo ducked, and slid out of the ring.

"The 619 has missed!" Matt mentioned as Ultimo kicked down a ladder and picked it up, as it was folded in. Rey jumped over the top rope and landed on Ultimo Dragon and the ladder, knocking him down, resulting in a pure epic moment. "Whoa!" Matt grunted as Mysterio and Dragon were laid out on the outside, risking injury from the ladder bump.

"What a dive! An epic move!" Scott shouted. "Who will get the upper hand? We'll be right back!"

The screen faded out, meaning that it was time for a commercial break, indeed.

**(5-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

Next Monday…

Clips of Brock Lesnar F5-ing Alberto Del Rio at the beginning of Raw, and then in the match-up were shown, followed by Lesnar and Kurt Angle in a staredown.

Brock Lesnar is on a rampage, as he tries to get ahead of new UCW Champion Kurt Angle! Who will best the other as the two superstars head to Backlash for their match up?

Monday Night Raw, next Monday at 9 on USA!

(COMMERCIALS END)

Rey Mysterio was trading kicks with Ultimo Dragon in the ring, still suffering the effects from the ladder bump earlier in the match-up. The ladder in the ring was leaned up against the bottom left corner, while the ladder Ultimo tried to bring in a bit ago was still outside.

"We welcome you back to WCW Nitro, as the Cruiserweight Championship is on the line in this ladder match!" Scott Stanford welcomed the TV viewers back as Rey kicked Ultimo a few times before whipping him into the ropes, and then, as Dragon bounced by, hopped onto his shoulders, going into hurricanrana position. Rey then directed the move into the ladder and whipped Ultimo over with his legs, sending the Cruiserweight Champion onto the ladder.

"Oh my god, on the ladder!" Matt Striker shouted as Ultimo writhed in pain, getting off the ladder. "That's gotta leave a mark!"

Rey rolled out of the ring, getting to the ladder that was kicked down earlier. He lifted the ladder up and threw it under the ropes, as Ultimo Dragon tried to get up, despite the damage to his spine. Rey set up the ladder, only to get pulled down soon after when Ultimo finally got up on his feet and got to Mysterio. He threw Rey into the bottom left corner, and picked up the ladder that was still leaning on the ropes. He stepped back a bit, and then ran at Rey, sandwiching him between the turnbuckles and the ladder, damaging him further. "OH!" Scott groaned as Rey fell down onto his belly. Ultimo set the ladder up in the middle of the ring and began climbing as Rey crawled to the opposite side of the ladder, and began climbing as well.

Rey Mysterio and Ultimo Dragon were now at the top ladder, and began trading punches, until Rey kicked Ultimo in the head, causing him to become groggy. Rey stood up higher, and span to the other side of the ladder, striking Ultimo's back with a 619 on the ladder, but Ultimo grabbed him from behind and threw him over, causing Rey to land on the ring mat painfully behind Ultimo Dragon, who reached for his title and attempted to untie it, but he stopped when he noticed he needed to put Rey through more punishment when Mysterio struggled to get back up on his feet, and got to the very top of the ladder, readying for a diving move.

Ultimo jumped off, going for a moonsault, but Rey rolled out of the way, causing Dragon to crash onto the mat, as Rey climbed up quickly, and got to the top of the ladder again. He reached for the Cruiserweight title, and unhooked it from above, thus winning the match. The bell rang as "Booyaka 619" played again, while cheers erupted from around the arena.

"He has done it!" Scott Stanford shouted as Rey held the title in his hands and raised it up in the air.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WCW Cruiserweight Champion, Rey Mysterio!" Howard Finkel exclaimed as Rey slowly got down from the ladder.

"Five times now! Five times has Rey Mysterio won the Cruiserweight Championship!" Matt Striker shouted as Rey Mysterio got up on the top right corner, onto the middle rope, and raised the title up in the air.

The current scene in the ring faded into Diamond Dallas Page in the backstage area, walking to the ring, as the WCW Nitro theme song played again.

"Well, up next is our second main event of the night: Diamond Dallas Page faces off against Kevin Nash in a Hardcore Justice rematch from last Sunday, for the WCW World Championship!" Matt mentioned as the screen faded out.

(5-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)

Howard Finkel was in the ring again as the bellkeeper rang the bell three times.

"The following contest is the main event of the evening, and it is also for the WCW World Championship!" He announced as the fans in attendance cheered the loudest they could.

The New World Order theme song played, as camera effects caused the screen to go black and white. Kevin Nash made his way down the entrance ramp in an NWO themed attire, complete with the New World Order shirt, with the WCW World Championship belt draped over his right shoulder. The crowd was heard booing as loud as they could, due to the fact that the NWO is a heel faction

"Kevin Nash is a brute when it comes to being champion." Scott Stanford told Matt Striker as Nash continued to walk down the entrance ramp.

"And he's the second in command in the New World Order faction. That's what proves his dominance." Matt said back. "He's part of one of the most powerful factions in UCW."

Kevin Nash grabbed onto the middle rope when he made it to the end of the ramp and lifted himself up onto the apron. From there, he walked over the top rope and raised the title up in the air, as he stood in the middle of the ring. Afterwards, the NWO theme faded out.

_Yo, it's me, it's me, it's D.D.P…_

"Self High Five" played again as the WCW all-star Diamond Dallas Page arrived at the stage in a full black, doing his signature taunt while green fireworks blasted followed by a red explosion as DDP walked down the entrance ramp with a determined smile on his face.

"And here comes the iconic Self High-Fiver, Diamond Dallas Page!" Matt Striker said as Page slid into the entrance ramp, and pulled off the Self High Five taunt again. As he stood in the top right corner, while Kevin Nash stood at the opposite side of the ring.

"Introducing first," Howard Finkel began, as he stood in between DDP and Kevin Nash. "The challenger, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in this morning at 248 pounds, Diamond Dallas Page, D…D…P!"

DDP did his Self High-Five taunt yet again, causing a positive pop in the crowd ('pop' means a large ovation).

"And his opponent," The Fink continued. "From Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 328 pounds, he is the WCW World Champion, Kevin Nash!"

Boos erupted from the crowd as Kevin Nash raised his title up in the air for a moment. The referee in charge Earl Hebner grabbed the title from Nash and raised it up with both hands.

"DDP was once a manager for Kevin Nash, and now they're enemies to this day." Matt Striker noted as Earl called for the match to start, and the bell rang to signal it.

Diamond Dallas Page and Kevin Nash engaged in a staredown in the middle of the ring, and then proceeded to circle the ring, before they ended up in a tie-up, in which Nash quickly shoved DDP into the ropes and clotheslined him as he sprung back. Kevin went for a pin, only for Page to roll away to the outside, in which he thought up a quick game plan before entering before the count of 1 from Earl Hebner. DDP kicked Kevin's right leg, sending Big Daddy Cool on one knee (which had an injury before), and slapped him in the face.

"Reckless start to this championship match!" Scott mentioned as Diamond Dallas Page brought Kevin down with a Diamond Dream DDT early in the match, followed by a pin.

1! Kevin Nash kicked out quickly.

DDP waited for Kevin Nash to get up, but Nash clotheslined him into the bottom left corner, and then damaged his neck with a foot choke in the corner, as Earl Hebner began the 5-count.

1! 2! 3! 4! Nash stopped, as Earl reminded him about the 5-count in the match up.

As Nash got back to the corner, he threw Diamond Dallas Page across the ring to the top right corner, causing Page to hit the top turnbuckle face first. He fell down, holding his head as Kevin Nash walked over to him and stomped on him twice. Once in the gut, and another on his face. As DDP rose up in pain, Kevin stood in front of him and went for a big boot, but Page reversed the big boot into a leg trip, sending Nash crashing onto his face. DDP left to the ring apron and then climbed the top rope at the top right corner, waiting for Kevin Nash to get up again. Kevin slowly got up to his feet, but when he turned around, the Self High-Fiver knocked him back down with a flying shoulder block off the top rope. Nash went down and then went back up again, when DDP struck him with another shoulder block, and then another, but as Page ran at Nash again, the NWO champion kicked him down with a hard big boot.

"A hard shot from that big kick to the face." Scott Stanford noted as Kevin Nash went for the pin.

1! 2! DDP kicked out at two.

Kevin Nash pulled DDP back down on his back and kicked him several times, before stopping and picking him up. Nash whipped Page into the ropes, and lifted him up and then down with the sidewalk slam, but as Nash rolled out of the way and stood at the ropes, DDP kipped up and dropkicked him over the top rope. Kevin Nash went crashing down to the lightly padded flooring, as Earl Hebner got ready to begin the 10-count.

"Kevin Nash is down and out! Will he make it back into the ring in time? We'll find out when WCW rolls on!" Matt Striker said as the screen faded to black again for a commercial break.

**(6-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)**

As the show faded back in, Kevin Nash was seen throwing Diamond Dallas Page down with a body slam.

"Welcome back, as we continue this championship match!" Matt Striker said as Kevin Nash lifted DDP halfway up into a sitting position, bounced off the ropes at the left of the top right corner, and nailed a big boot to his face, followed by a pin.

1! 2! DDP kicked out at two and a half.

Kevin Nash grabbed DDP by his throat, lifted him up, and threw him down with a chokeslam, afterwards pinning Page again.

1! 2! DDP once again kicked out.

Diamond Dallas Page crawled away quickly to the top left corner, as Kevin Nash backed in and attempted a knee strike, but DDP evaded the attack, causing Kevin to hit his knee on the middle turnbuckle. DDP came up from behind and rolled him up with a school boy.

1! 2! Kevin Nash kicked out at two and a half.

Diamond Dallas Page went to the ropes at the right of the top right corner, as Kevin Nash got up slowly at the opposite side of the ring. As soon as both Nash and DDP got up, they ran at each other and knocked each other down with clotheslines at the same time. Earl Hebner noticed both men down, and began the knock-out 10-count.

1!

…

2!

DDP was leaning on the bottom ropes as he tried to get up. Kevin Nash was on one foot, but he collapsed onto his back.

3!

Page made it on his feet, and got ready for the Diamond Cutter. However, as he ran at Kevin Nash when he got up, Nash reversed it into a chokeslam to the ring apron (facing the right side of the crowd). DDP held on and re-entered the ring. He ended up kicked in the gut by Kevin Nash, who was getting ready for the Jackknife Powerbomb, but DDP threw Kevin over his shoulder, sending him back first onto the mat as NWO leader Eric Bischoff appeared, walking down the entrance ramp.

"Uh-oh, here comes Eric Bischoff!" Scott Stanford noted.

"What's he doing here?" Matt Striker wondered.

Earl Hebner noticed Bischoff approaching the ring, and told him to stay back. However, at the opposite side of the ring, Scott Steiner entered the ring and whacked DDP with a steel chair, hiding underneath the ring apron afterwards.

"Hey! Steiner just attacked DDP!" Matt yelled, surprised and agitated by the interference.

"Turn around, Earl!" Scott told Earl out, as Kevin Nash went for the pin. Earl Hebner noticed it and went down for it.

1! 2! 3!

"What the hell!" Matt shouted, responding to the actions of the NWO. "Why? Why stoop this low?"

The New World Order theme played again as boos scattered the arena.

"**Here is your winner, and STILL the WCW World Champion,**" Howard Finkel announced. "**Kevin Nash!**"

"Kevin Nash stole the victory away from Diamond Dallas Page!" Matt Striker exclaimed as Eric Bischoff and Scott Steiner entered the ring and celebrated with Kevin Nash on their victory. Kevin raised his WCW World title up into the air, shouting "I can not be beat! I can not be beat!"

After a moment of celebration, with loud boos coming from everybody in the live audience, the moment was fortunately killed…

**THE TRUTH… SHALL SET ME FREE!**

The late 2011 remix to "What's Up?" played as Mr. Money in the Bank R-Truth appeared from the back suddenly with the MITB briefcase in hand. The three members of New World Order looked in disbelief and surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, what the…?" Matt Striker proclaimed in confusion.

"R-Truth! Is he…" Scott Stanford tried to pick up on what was going on as R-Truth entered the ring, and laid out Eric Bischoff, Scott Steiner, and Kevin Nash with the briefcase, striking all three in their heads. However, Scott Hall and Mike Awesome, the other two members of the NWO, ran down the entrance ramp and attempted to attack R-Truth, but the Money in the Bank winner avoided the interference and went to the bellkeeper, giving him the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, R-Truth has cashed in his Money in the Bank contract!**" Howard Finkel announced, causing a large amount of loud cheers from the crowd. DDP attacked Scott Hall and threw him over, as well as Mike Awesome afterwards.

"Holy sh-is this for real?" Matt Striker asked, surprised at R-Truth's attempt to run for the title.

"I suppose so, and I think we may have a new champion in no time!" Scott Stanford responded as the bell rang.

Almost immediately, R-Truth knocked Kevin Nash out with the jumping complete shot, followed by a pin fall.

1! 2! 3!

The bell rang as the crowd burst into extremely loud cheers, while "What's Up" played again. R-Truth was overzealous over winning the championship, and began breakdancing.

"**Here is your winner, and the NEW WCW World Champion, R-Truth!**"

"Wow! This just got better by the minute!" Matt Striker proclaimed as R-Truth was given the WCW World Championship.

"The New World Order had lost its world title!" Scott Stanford added. "What will happen next week?"

"Perhaps the downfall of the NWO!" Matt Striker responded. "We'll hope for the best until next time!"

Confetti rained down onto the ring and also ringside as R-Truth stood in the ring, raising the WCW World Championship over his head, as the show faded out.

**Match Results/other segments:**

**Kevin Nash/Diamond Dallas Page/Sting segment, confirms Nash vs. DDP for WCW World Championship as main event.**

**Eddie Guerrero defeated JTG via pinfall after the Frog Splash.**

**Duration: 7:47**

**The Colons (Carlito and Primo) defeated Shad Gaspard and Michael Tarver after a Cool Shot by Carlito to Michael Tarver.**

**Duration: 6:32**

**Rey Mysterio defeated Ultimo Dragon in a Ladder match to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship.**

**Duration: 9:06**

**Kevin Nash defeated Diamond Dallas Page to retain the WCW World Championship.**

**Duration: 10:27**

**R-Truth cashed in on Kevin Nash and won the WCW World Championship.**

**Duration: 0:06**

**Total match duration (combined and estimated times for all matchups): 55:30**

**This WCW's achivements of the day:**

**Today's Match of the Day (The best match up) – Ultimo Dragon vs. Rey Mysterio for WCW Cruiserweight Championship**

**Superstar of the Day (The most improved superstar of the day) – R-Truth**

**Loser of the Day (The person with the most momentum lost out due to losing a match) – JTG and Kevin Nash (tie)**

**PS: Just so everybody knows, there are known referees, and generic referees in this story.**

**Next stop: EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!**

**On the next episode of ECW: The next challenger is determined for the ECW Champion, which is either Tommy Dreamer or Scorpion**

**Good night, everybody!**


	5. May 5th, 2011: ECW

Ultimate Crossover Wrestling

**ECW – Thursday, May 5th, 2011**

**Basic summary for ECW: Paul Heyman takes control of the revival of ECW, including legends such as Tommy Dreamer and Sabu, as well as new superstars like Scorpion and Austin Aries.**

**This week's synopsis:** After Hardcore Justice, a new number-one contender needs to be decided for Tommy Dreamer's ECW Championship; Scorpion and Television Champion Mike Knox also appear.

**Show location:** Green Bay, Wisconsin

**All of the companies and shows are copyrighted to their rightful owners (ie. WWE, WCW, TNA, Ring of Honor) and are not owned by me, and original characters are made by me.**

**This is an AU, and is rated TV-14 (Violence, Language)**

**Note: The title holders currently are:**

**ECW World Champion: **Tommy Dreamer (7th reign)

**ECW Tag Team Champions: **Jax and Johnny Cage (1st reign)

**ECW Cruiserweight Champion: **Kid Kash (2nd reign)

**ECW Television Champion: **Mike Knox (1st reign)

Another note: This episode is around three hours long, or so, with shorter and less frequent commercial breaks, equalizing to a guaranteed more than 10,000 words.Third note: If you're wondering which side you want to view the ring through because you may be confused, the top left and right corners are the corners facing the entrance ramp, and the bottom corners face the announcer table.

()

**(Song playing: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

I heard you've been lookin' for me but

_You look for trouble (trouble)_

_You're gonna see that your looks are dangerous_

_Your talk is cheap_

I'm standing here

_Still standing here_

_Don't question my heart (Still standing here)_

_Don't question the pride that hurts inside_

Fireworks shot everywhere on the stage, ending with three flames firing at the center. The ECW fans, sometimes known as the Mutants, cheered across the arena as they were ready to go ahead with a new night in ECW.

"We are live in Green Bay, Wisconsin, as we bring you E…C…W!" Joey Styles said as a camera focused on the announcer tables at the side of the ring opposite of the entrance ramp, where Joey Styles was sitting in between Mike Tenay and Tazz, his broadcast partners. "I'm Joey Styles, and with me here are my good buddies Tazz and Tenay here."

"Tonight is going to be the game-changer, as we find out who Tommy Dreamer's next challenger will be!" Mike Tenay mentioned. "The Green Bay fans are going wild here, as ECW will be heading into Backlash soon at May 29th, less than four weeks away!"

"Tommy Dreamer has been on edge lately since… well, since he came back to ECW three years ago in 2008." Tazz noted on Tommy Dreamer's career having been at the top tier since being in ECW for three years. "Some people who were drafted here don't have much an experience in ECW. Take Austin Aries for example: He got drafted from SmackDown, and he hasn't been on ECW before. In the other side, you got Mike Knox, who debuted on ECW, getting drafted from Raw."

"Let's… yeah, let's just move on and get back out there." Mike decided, getting a bit impatient.

**(Song playing: This is Extreme by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)**

ECW General Manager Paul Heyman emerged from the back.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the ECW General Manager, Paul Heyman!**" Jeremy Borash announced as Paul walked down the entrance ramp with a big smirk.

"Paul Heyman here to determine what will be of the ECW Championship's number-one contendership." Joey Styles said as the ECW GM walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, grabbing a microphone from somebody who was off-screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome again to Extreme Championship Wrestling!" Paul Heyman exclaimed, as the ECW Mutants cheered on. "Yeah! Now, at Hardcore Justice, ECW had a great night, because… we had two main event matches for the ECW Championship… and the Tag Team Championships! Both were taken into the extreme! And all of you rejoiced as ECW was going back to its best times! Even though we weren't in the ECW bingo hall you all know and love… wherever we go, it's EXTREME!"

The crowd began chanting "**EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!**"

"And furthermore," Heyman continued. "Tommy Dreamer is basically one of the best Champions we had; he has reigned as this brand's champion seven times in the matter of ten years in the company! He even ruled Raw, setting a goal for the WWE Championship in 2006, resulting in him winning the second ever Money in the Bank Ladder match at CrossoverMania 22! And tonight, he will have a new challenger to meet ahead, but that challenger will be going through a whole lot of hell as he may have to claw his way… through the Extreme Tournament!"

The crowd caught in a huge ovation, and once again chanted, "**EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!**"

"Tonight, eight men will face off in a tournament, where every match is in ECW Extreme Rules!" Heyman once again continued his speech. "The four winners of round 1 will advance to the second round, and two of them will face off against each other… in an Extreme Ladder match! Just to let you know, the matches on this wild-card tournament are…"

Paul Heyman pointed at the TitanTron as "Don't Question My Heart" played again. The titantron showed Sabu and Mike Knox, the ECW Television Champion. Paul Heyman spoke on as the participant list continued.

"Sabu and Knox…"

The crowd rooted for Sabu for the moment, until the picture switched to a picture that showed Austin Aries and Sub-Zero (**in his MK9 attire**).

"A Double and Sub-Zero…"

Upon Sub-Zero's inclusion, the crowd continued their cheers. The picture afterwards on the titantron switched to Terry Funk and Devon. The audience cheered louder for the two known originals from the old ECW.

"Terry Funk and Devon… and last but not least…"

The fourth and last picture showed The Sandman and Scorpion (**in his MK9 attire**).

"…Sandman and Scorpion!"

The titantron switched to normal as a camera focused back on Heyman, who added, "The winner of the Extreme Ladder match on this show will face Tommy Dreamer at Backlash! Enjoy the show!"

Paul Heyman exited the ring and walked up the entrance ramp with a big smile on his face as "This is Extreme" played again.

"Tonight is going to be the showcase of the Extreme!" Joey Styles said as an ECW matchup card showed the entire tournament brackets, including all 8 of the Extremists in the tournament, and also four blank spots for the second round, and two for the final round. "This tournament will be the best of them all!"

"Tonight marks the return of the Extreme!" Tazz said as the screen faded out for a commercial break.

**(4-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**Narrator from WWE: UCWShop has all your favorite merchandise!**

The shirt and other items for several superstars, including Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesnar, AJ Styles and The Miz were showcased with good timing, before showing the UCWShop dot com logo.

**Narrator from WWE: Figures, clothing and other items galore! It will be a show stopping way to go, as it will be the next big thing in merchandise, letting you feel phenomenal! Go to UCWShop dot com, and order whatever Ultimate Crossover Wrestling item you want to order from here at the most money-saving prices of the year! UCWShop dot com: Where you can be a part of the…**

**Miz: AWWEEEEESOME!**

**Narrator from WWE: …UCW Universe right now!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

Did you know: ECW was running as a brand in the UCW since 2002, while WCW started running two years later in 2004.

Now trending worldwide: Extreme Ladder

**(Song playing: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)**

Sabu appeared at the entrance of the stage, pointed upwards into the sky, and walked down the black floor to the ring, as the tournament Paul Heyman had set up was ready to begin.

"**The following ECW Extreme Rules match is scheduled for one-fall!**" Jeremy Borash announced. "**Making his way to the ring, from Saudi Arabia, weighing in at 222 pounds, the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying Sabu!**"

"Now is the time for the Extreme Tournament to begin, and now trending is the main event match of the tournament, the Extreme Ladder match." Mike Tenay said as Sabu slid into the ring, did his signature point upwards as he waited for the opponent.

**(Song playing: Death Grip by George Gabriel)**

The ECW TV Champion Mike Knox appeared with the title around his waist.

"**And his opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona,**" Jeremy continued. "**Weighing in at 293 pounds, he is the ECW Television Champion, Mike Knox!**"

Knox quickly stomped down the entrance flooring, went up the steel steps, and walked through the ropes, into the ring. The referee in charge of the action, Brian Hebner, stood in between Knox and Sabu and called for the match to start. The timekeeper rang the bell and got the match to start, while the crowd began chanting "**EC-DUB! EC-DUB! EC-DUB!**" again.

Sabu moved around the Television Champion, as weapons surrounded the ring (ie: Tables, a ladder, various colored chairs, a garbage can with weapons in it, et cetera), and kicked him in the leg. Mike Knox felt none of the damage from the kick, and swiftly threw Sabu over the top rope, but Sabu held onto the ropes and kicked Knox on the head, knocking him back. Sabu jumped onto the top rope, but Knox caught him in a piledriver position and raised him up for a powerbomb, but Sabu reversed it into a hurricanrana into the turnbuckles at the top right corner of the ring.

Sabu rolled to the outside and grabbed a chair, before walking back up to the ring apron and throwing at Mike Knox, who caught it and tried to hit Sabu with it, but Sabu kicked it into his face with a back roundhouse whilist standing at the ring apron. Sabu then climbed the top right top rope and landed on Knox with a moonsault, followed by a pin fall.

1! 2! Mike Knox kicked out right on two.

Sabu rolled over and grabbed the steel chair, setting it up in next to Knox, who was getting up. However, Mike whipped him into the ropes, and threw him over his shoulder, but Sabu landed on the chair and jumped at Knox with a dropkick off the chair, but Mike only went groggy for a brief moment while staying on his feet. Sabu then bounced off the ropes behind Knox and slammed his face onto the chair with a one-handed bulldog, and then pinned him.

"That's gotta leave a mark!" Tazz recoiled when Mike Knox went face first into the steel chair.

1! 2! Mike Knox kicked out again at two.

Sabu rolled out for a moment, knocked down a table, picked it up, and slid it in. Unfortunately, Mike Knox slid out as well and grabbed a regular 2x4 (no barbed wire at all) before re-entering the ring, and whacked Sabu upside the head with it, knocking him onto his belly. Mike then flipped him over and pinned him.

"Hard shot with the wood!" Mike Tenay mentioned.

1! 2! Sabu kicked out at about two and a half.

Mike Knox grew a bit frustrated as Sabu writhed on the ring mat, reaching for the steel chair, which Knox knocked down before pinning Sabu a few seconds ago. Mike picked up the table, and set it up in the top left corner, but he didn't notice Sabu running behind him and smashing him through the table with the Arabian Skullcrusher.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey yelled as Sabu pinned Mike Knox, hoping for the win.

1! 2! Mike Knox kicked out somehow, despite the damage he took in the match, at two and a half.

"It's over—no!" Tazz proclaimed during the pin attempt as the crowd went "OOOOHHHH!"

Sabu was shocked at the fact that Mike Knox could kick out of one of his finishers.

"Sabu is surprised!" Joey Styles said as Sabu crawled away from the table wreckage. "Who will advance? Find out after this commercial break, when we return to this special 3-hour ECW spectacular!"

**(3-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**This Friday...**

A showcase of clips from the battle between John Cena and Chris Jericho at Hardcore Justice and recent episodes of SmackDown were shown with Cena and Jericho whacking each other with foreign objects, beating each other down, and breaking each other through tables.

**Who is the World Heavyweight Champion? Find out tomorrow on SyFy, 8/7 central!**

(COMMERCIALS END)

Mike Knox had Sabu in a headlock as the show faded in from the commercial break.

"Welcome back to this special three-hour broadcast of ECW!" Mike Tenay welcomed the viewers back as Sabu struggled to get out of Mike's hold, and pushed on his arms, but Knox slammed him over onto the ring mat, as the steel chair stood by. However, Sabu was able to get on his feet again, and broke out of the varying submission holds, while lunging over to the chair. As Mike began to walk over to Sabu, the Arabian Extremist chucked the chair at the beast's face, setting him back a bit. Sabu then climbed the bottom right corner, and got ready for a high-risk maneuver, but Mike Knox shoved him off. Unfortunately, for Sabu, he dove through a table mid-flight with the direction he was going.

"Oh my—good god!" Joey screamed as the crowd reacted to the nasty fall. "He just got put through another table!"

The bearded monster (Mike Knox) left the ring and threw Sabu back in. As he slowly entered the ring, Sabu, who kipped up, dropkicked a chair in his face.

"Oof! Face breaking move!" Tazz groaned from the chair bump, as Sabu rolled Mike Knox up while he nearly lost conciousness.

1! 2! 3!

Sabu got off Knox as the bell rang.

(Song playing: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)

"The winner of this match, Sabu!" Jeremy Borash said as Brian Hebner raised Sabu's left arm up in the air. A replay on the TitanTron in the arena showed Sabu getting shoved into a table, the Arabian Skullcrusher through the table, and the swift roll up Sabu pulled off at the end of the match.

"Sabu using his agility to advance to the second round of this tournament." Mike Tenay mentioned as the updated tournament brackets showed Mike Knox's icon crossed out, and Sabu replaced the blank icon at the very left of the second round brackets. "What a victory!"

The screen faded to Todd Grisham in the interview area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with me now, the ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer." Grisham said as the camera zoomed out, showing Tommy Dreamer with him, carrying the ECW Championship over his right shoulder. Todd then asked to him, "Tommy, at Backlash, out of the eight in the Extreme Tournament, who do you think might come out the winner?"

"Todd, you know me; I take things to the extreme, and so does every other ECW original. Scorpion, I had faced last Sunday, but… I don't think he'll get a shot, and I'll make sure he won't. Besides, out of those eight guys, Sabu, Funk or Sandman might make it out so Backlash's ECW Main Event will be _extreme_." Tommy responded.

"Well, thanks for your thoughts." Todd said as Tommy Dreamer walked off, as a camera brought the TV viewers back to viewing the arena. Sabu and Mike Knox have already left during the interview, and the wreckage around the ring was cleaned out of the way.

**(Song playing: Raging of the Region by Dale Oliver)**

Austin Aries made his way onto the stage, bragging to the booing fans, as the bell rang.

"**The following ECW Extreme Rules match is scheduled for one-fall!**" Jeremy Borash announced as Austin walked down the entrance ramp. "**On the way to the ring, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, weighing in at 210 pounds, Austin Aries!**"

"Austin Aries feeling pumped up as he is about to enter an Extreme Rules match!" Mike Tenay mentioned as Aries slid into the ring and stood on the middle rope at the top left corner before dropping down a bit later.

(Song playing: Chinese Ninja Warrior by Shael Riley and the Double Ice Backfire)

Light blue mist surrounded the stage, as Sub-Zero came out of the fog and stared down the entrance ramp with cold eyes.

"And his opponent, from the icy pillars of China, weighing in at 233 pounds, Sub-Zero!" Jeremy Borash said.

"Sub-Zero seems worthy of being an ECW Champion, considering the fact he won the UCW Championship three times on Raw and SmackDown since debuting in 2001, at the Mortal Kombat initiative." Tazz said as Sub-Zero slowly walked down the entrance ramp, surrounded by the blue fog around the arena. He walked up the steel steps and entered the ring in a matter of a couple of minutes. As the dark lighting around the entire arena brightened up, Scott Armstrong, the referee in charge, waited for both Sub-Zero and Austin Aries to be at opposite sides. With the remainder of the Extreme Rules weapons left around the ring, along with a couple more tables and chairs added, the bell that started the match rang after the signal by referee Redspiderman (a friend of mine; wears a Spiderman mask and a referee attire).

Austin Aries backed away from the blue ninja, slightly intimidated by the fearsome presence, and spoke to him about not wanting any trouble until he decided to pull off a diversion by running at him with a clothesline, which Sub-Zero dodged, and caught Austin with a big boot once Aries got up. He lifted Aries back up, and then threw him out of the ring via over the top rope. Aries stumbled on the outside, nearly crashing into a garbage can full of weapons, in which he found a stop sign and threw it out of the can, into the ring. He slid in, as Sub-Zero backed up at the bottom left corner. The ninja then ran at A-Double and nearly knocked him out with a flying lariat.

Sub-Zero went for the pin, but Austin rolled away, grabbing the stop sign he found as he backed up to the bottom right corner. As Sub-Zero walked over to him, Austin Aries smacked him on the head with the sign, causing major knockback on SZ.

"Ouch! Sign to head!" Tazz grunted, feeling a tiny bit of the pain from the commentating table. Austin Aries knocked Sub-Zero into the top left corner with a dropkick, ran away from him, bounced off the ropes left of the top right corner, and ran into him with a clothesline. Sub-Zero got away from the corner as Austin climbed the turnbuckle.

"Going to the high-risk district!" Joey Styles said as Aries stood on the top turnbuckle and blasted off onto Sub-Zero with a cross body, afterwards jumping on and off of the ropes he bounced off of earlier, landing on Sub-Zero again, but with a moonsault this time, and he pinned him after the big combo.

1! 2! Sub-Zero kicked out precisely at two and rolled out under the ropes right of the top left corner.

He then took a moment to try a new game plan, only to get run down when Austin Aries landed on him with a suicide dive, otherwise known as the Heat Seeking Missile, sending both of them into the barricade.

"Whoa! He didn't see _that_ coming!" Mike Tenay shouted as Austin and Sub-Zero suffered a bit of fatigue from the bump. "One of these men need to advance in order to get one step closer to the road to Backlash!"

Austin Aries began to get up, as Sub-Zero used a chair nearby for elevation, before entering after Austin. Sub-Zero got himself and Aries into a reverse DDT position, but Austin squeezed out, and knocked Sub-Zero down with a DDT of his own, causing the Lin Kuei ninja to let go of the steel chair he held for the moment, while Aries pinned him again.

1! 2! Sub-Zero again kicked out, this time at two and a half.

"Austin sorta felt like he was going to make it past Sub-Zero for a second there." Tazz said as Sub-Zero and Austin Aries continued to lay on the ground, quite damaged. "Who will advance in this first round match up? Find out after this limited commercial break!"

(2-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Next Monday…

Clips of Brock Lesnar F5-ing Alberto Del Rio at the beginning of Raw, and then in the match-up were shown, followed by Lesnar and Kurt Angle in a staredown.

Brock Lesnar is on a rampage, as he tries to get ahead of new UCW Champion Kurt Angle! Who will best the other as the two superstars head to Backlash for their match up?

Monday Night Raw, next Monday at 9 on USA!

(COMMERCIALS END)

Austin Aries was pulling off a dropkick, transitioned from a hand stand, to Sub-Zero in the top right corner after the commercial break ended.

"Welcome back to this special three-hour edition of Extreme Championship Wrestling! We are in the middle of an Extreme Tournament here, as Sub-Zero and Austin Aries face off in the first round, hoping for an ECW Championship title shot at Backlash!" Mike Tenay said as Austin Aries whipped Sub-Zero across to the bottom left corner, and attempted a clothesline, only for Sub-Zero to move away and grab the steel chair. As Aries ran into the turnbuckle and bounced back, Sub-Zero struck him on the head with the steel chair, knocking him into the ropes at the right of the bottom left corner. Sub-Zero then grabbed Austin by the throat, picked him up quickly, and slammed him down with a one-handed chokeslam, followed by a pin.

"Spine jarring!" Mike Tenay groaned out during the impact of the chokeslam.

"What a big chokeslam right there!" Tazz said.

1! 2! Austin Aries kicked out at two and a half, afterwards clutching his head in pain on the ring mat, suffering the damage from the chair shot.

Sub-Zero left the ring again, and picked up a table that was near the bottom left corner, leaning it against the ring apron next to the bottom left ring post. Austin rolled out soon after, and went face to face with Sub-Zero again. After a brief staredown, Austin and Sub-Zero traded punches, cheering when Sub-Zero got a hit, and booing when A-Double got one in. This went on for a few more seconds until Sub-Zero tossed Austin into the steel steps at the bottom right corner. Considering that Extreme Rules matches weren't falls count anywhere, Sub-Zero picked Austin Aries up and threw him back into the ring, going for another pin.

1! 2! A-Double kicked out again at two and a half.

Sub-Zero pounded on the mat angrily, getting more frustrated with every kick out Austin Aries pulled off. He picked Austin up by his throat, whipped him into the ropes, and lifted him up in the spinebuster position for the Ice Breaker (Spinebuster to a rebounding or running opponent), but Austin brought himself down into front necklock, wrapped one of Sub-Zero's arms over his (A-Double's) head, and lifted him up for the spinebuster, but Sub-Zero used his strength to bring himself onto the ring apron in between the bottom left and right corners, and he threw Aries over, into the table leaning on the bottom left ring post. A huge groan from the entire audience was heard as Austin Aries broke through the table.

"Another table broken today!" Joey Styles shouted as Austin struggled out of the broken pieces of the table. "This indeed _is_ the return to the Extreme!"

Sub-Zero exited the ring again, threw Austin Aries back into the ring, and pinned him.

1! 2! 3!

(Song playing: Chinese Ninja Warrior by Shael Riley and the Double Ice Backfire)

"The winner of this match, Sub-Zero!" Jeremy Borash announced as the referee Redspiderman raised Sub-Zero's right arm up.

"Sub-Zero will later meet Sabu in the semi-final round in this Extreme tournament!" Mike Tenay mentioned as the updated tournament card showed now Mike Knox and Austin Aries crossed out, with Sabu and Sub-Zero at the semi-final round part of the brackets.

The screen transitioned to an ECW match card with Terry Funk and Devon face to face, like at last time, with the use of the 2010 WWE ECW match up screen.

(Song playing: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)

"The next first round match is an Extreme Rules legend against a TLC legend; Devon and Funk face off next!" Joey Styles mentioned moments before the screen flashed the ECW logo, then went to black.

(3-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)

(Song playing: Road to Texas by Jim Johnston)

The bell rang again as the hardcore legend Terry Funk arrived at the stage, carrying a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire in his right for just in case, due to the fact that he was going into an Extreme Rules match.

"The following ECW Extreme Rules match is scheduled for one-fall!" Jeremy Borash began. "Approaching the ring, from the Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, weighing in at 247 pounds, he is the Hardcore Texan, Terry Funk!"

Funk raised his weapon up in the air before walking the entrance ramp, hearing fans cheer all around him. He made his way up the steel steps and entered the ring through the ropes in between the top and bottom right sets of turnbuckles. Terry Funk then raised the barbed wire 2x4 up in the air, before walking to the ropes in between the bottom left and right corners.

(Song playing: Devon's 2nd TNA theme)

Devon, who was formerly one half of Dudley Boyz/Team 3D, slowly walked down the entrance ramp to a mixed reaction from the audience.

"And his opponent," Jeremy Borash continued. "From New York City, New York, weighing in at 280 pounds, Devon!"

Devon, looking around at the fans, walked up the steel steps, and entered the ring, through the ropes in between the top left and right corners, before climbing up onto the bottom left corner's middle rope, doing the 'title around the waist' gesture, meaning he was going to go after Tommy Dreamer for the ECW Championship.

"The first round halfway through, as two former residents of the old ECW face off in this brand's trademark ECW Extreme Rules match!" Mike Tenay mentioned as Devon got off the turnbuckle, and got to the top left corner, while Terry Funk placed his barbed wire 2x4 at the ring apron near the bottom right corner. Mike Chioda, the referee for this first round match, stood in between them, and called for the timekeeper to ring the bell. The timekeeper did so, and the match started up.

Terry Funk and Devon slowly approached each other and then locked up. Devon got Funk in a headlock, before throwing him over with a snapmare, and locking him back up into a necklock on the ring mat, but Terry Funk reversed the hold, and got the former Dudley Boy into a front necklock, slamming his head onto the white ring mat with a DDT. Devon rolled away from Funk, holding the back of his neck in pain. Terry Funk went over to him and kicked his right leg, and then dropped a knee on his face.

"Ouch! Painful combo; leg then head!" Tazz said as Funk went over to the bottom right corner again and picked up his barbed wire 2x4, deciding to use it as the first weapon in this Extreme Rules match, but Devon got up and kicked him back into the corner, swiping the 2x4 and throwing it away. Terry unleashed a few knife edge chops to Devon's chest, a loud 'WOO!' heard from the entire crowd each time Terry Funk nailed chops on Devon. Funk then whipped Devon from the ropes in between the top left and right corners to the ropes at the bottom corners, but as Funk ducked for a back body drop, Devon got him under his legs and drove Funk into the mat with a piledriver. As Terry was laid out on the mat, Devon pinned him.

1! 2! Terry Funk kicked out right on two.

Devon rolled out and found a table near the ring apron in between the top and bottom left ring posts. He threw it in, and leaned it onto the bottom left corner.

"Going with the table." Joey Styles mentioned as Devon picked Terry Funk up, and lifted him up into a powerbomb position, going in the direction of the table, but Funk pulled him down into a DDT position, transitioning into a suplex position.

Funk then threw Devon up into a vertical suplex hold, but Devon lifted himself down and rolled Terry Funk up for another pin fall attempt, and avoided going through the table.

1! 2! Terry Funk kicked out right before three, at two and two thirds.

Devon rolled away, and waited until Terry Funk got up. However, the hardcore hall-of-famer ran at the ropes in between the top and bottom right corners, and slid out, grabbing his barbed wire 2x4 and running after Devon, who slid out to the outside. Terry Funk chased Devon around the ring once, until Devon slid back in, grabbing a chair during the chase, underneath the ropes in between the bottom left and right corners. As Terry Funk re-entered the ring and got ready to swing, Devon whacked him on the head with the steel chair, nearly knocking him out cold, as Funk went over the top rope and fell out from the ring.

"Ouch, what a huge chair shot to the skull of Terry Funk!" Joey Styles proclaimed as Funk slowly got up, and slid back into the ring. He avoided a leaping shoulder block from Devon, and kicked him in the gut, afterwards lifting him up for the Texas piledriver. However, D'Angelo Dinero and Marcus Cor Von, Devon's partners in Black Defense, appeared running down the entrance ramp and jumping onto the apron in between the top left and right corners. Terry Funk let go of the piledriver position, and yelled at the two to get out of the way, even threatening them with the steel chair Devon put into play a bit ago. Funk then struck the ropes with the chair, forcing D'Angelo and Marcus to leave. However, Devon snuck up behind Terry Funk and rolled him up with a school boy.

1! 2! Suddenly, Terry Funk reversed the pin into an arm cradle pin.

1! 2! 3!

(Song playing: Road to Texas by Jim Johnston)

As Terry Funk's theme song played again (See right above this line to know which song I'm talking about), Marcus Cor Von and D'Angelo Dinero got back in and ran at Terry Funk, only for D'Angelo to get chucked into the table that was still set up, and for Marcus to get thrown over the top rope.

"The winner of this match, Terry Funk!" Jeremy Borash exclaimed as Mike Chioda raised Terry Funk's left arm up in the air as Terry Funk was ready to head to the second round. The tournament brackets were updated, leaving Devon crossed out with Mike Knox and Austin Aries, and Terry Funk holding the third spot in the second round.

"Terry Funk nearly losing because of the Black Defense! He still ruled over Devon, even with Marcus Cor Von and D'Angelo Dinero's interference!" Joey Styles mentioned as a replay of Terry Funk reversing Devon's schoolboy pin fall for the win was shown on the TitanTron.

"What a match! I had no idea how it would turn out!" Tazz added as Marcus Cor Von ran off while D'Angelo was being helped out of the table wreckage by a couple of officials.

"Nothing can get better than ECW!" Mike Tenay made a possibly truthful fact about the ECW brand. "We now know that Sabu, Terry Funk, and Sub-Zero will be part of the semi-final bouts, and that Sabu and Sub-Zero will face off later tonight."

**(Song playing: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

"I hope they can recover enough to get ahead to their next matches, because we got one last first round match up, coming up next: Sandman goes one on one against the former number-one contender Scorpion!" Tazz announced as a match card similar to the Terry Funk vs. Devon one was shown with Sandman and Scorpion instead. "I can't wait! It's right now!"

After a flash of the ECW logo, it cut back to the action, with Terry Funk, Devon, D'Angelo Dinero, Marcus Cor Von, and the table wreckage at the bottom left corner absent.

(Song playing: Nightmare by Jim Johnston)

The entire crowd rose up in cheers, as the Sandman, holding his signature Singapore cane in one hand and a beer in his other hand, appeared in the crowd, at the top rows.

"The following contest is the final first round ECW Extreme Rules match, and it is scheduled for one-fall!" Jeremy Borash began as Sandman took a bit chug of his beer and bashed the can on his head several times, spilling some beer everywhere as Sandman began walking down the rows in the crowd area. "Making his way down to the ring, from Philidelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 240 pounds, the Sandman!"

"Sandman is an ECW Original, and he had won the ECW Championship twice over five years on ECW." Joey Styles said as Sandman jumped over the barricade, and slid into the ring. Sandman then bashed the beer can against his head a few more times, as blood began to pour from his face, before sitting out at the bottom right corner.

(Song playing: Fire by Scooter)

Fire suddenly blasted on the enrtance stage, as the Mortal Kombat flame ninja Scorpion came out of the firey explosion.

"And his opponent, from the Netherrealm, weighing in at 269 pounds, the Hellfire Spectre, Scorpion!" Jeremy Borash said.

"Only one of these two superstars will be part of the second round." Tazz mentioned as Scorpion slowly approached the ring, and as he grabbed onto the ropes, fire spurted from first the top left and bottom right corners, and then the top right and bottom left corners a second later.

"Yes, Sandman indeed has a huge challenge here, facing off against the person who faced Tommy Dreamer in that ECW Extreme Rules match." Mike Tenay said as the match started up with the ring of the bell, with MisterFG (A friend of mine I met who loves Family Guy; he is in the Family Guy/American Dad animation style) as the referee for the match. "Scorpion going into two in the same week by going into this special ECW tournament."

Scorpion and Sandman slowly walked to the center of the ring, engaging in a staredown, which ended upon Sandman hitting Scorpion on the head with the Singapore cane. However, the best it did for him was just some knockback, as Scorpion only felt part of the impact. Sandman backed up, a little surprised by Scorpion's durability. The Spectre then kicked Sandman back with a big boot, sending him back into the bottom right corner, before whipping him face first into the top turnbuckle at the top left corner.

"Ouch!" Tazz grunted as Scorpion lifted Sandman off and then onto the mat with a powerslam, followed by a pin.

"And a pinning powerslam!" Mike Tenay added.

1! Sandman kicked right before two.

Sandman rolled away, back to the bottom right corner, throwing his Singapore cane to the side, as he nailed a few elbow strikes to Scorpion's chest, followed by a hard kick to his belly. Sandman attempted to lay out Scorpion with a DDT, but Scorpion forced him into the bottom left corner, and then threw Sandman over the ropes connected in between the top and bottom left corners, and out of the ring.

"Out of the ring; what's gonna happen now?" Mike Tenay said as Sandman got up, with a bit of struggling, and took a moment to regain a bit of momentum. However, Scorpion exited the ring, and went after him.

"Who's gonna face Terry Funk in the second—ooh!" Tazz began to say, but Scorpion tossed Sandman into the barricade near the ring apron in between the top and bottom left ring posts, leaving the commentators to have to stop. Scorpion then picked Sandman up, and lifted him up over his head, but Sandman slipped out after about 6 seconds lifted up into the air, and threw Scorpion into the ring post at the top left of the ring. The ECW Original (Sandman) then ran around the ring to the side in between the top and bottom right ring posts, and grabbed his Singapore cane, before re-entering the ring and leaving quickly through the side where Scorpion was.

As Sandman got ready for a strike, Scorpion got up with a regular 2x4, and clashed with Sandman, with Scorpion using the 2x4, and Sandman using the Singapore cane. This went on for about 10 more seconds, until Scorpion smacked Sandman across his head, and threw him back into the ring, heading for another pin fall attempt.

1! 2! Sandman kicked out, a bit slower than the previous pin fall.

Scorpion dragged himself at a slow pace, reaching for the 2x4 he placed underneath the bottom turnbuckle at the top left corner, but Sandman crawled over to him, and pulled him by his leg, flipping him over. Scorpion was laid out on his back, as Sandman climbed the top left corner, up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Is he gonna do it?" Tazz asked his broadcast partners, as Sandman stood on his feet on the turnbuckle, before jumping off with a Swanton-style senton bomb, landing on Scorpion back first.

"An epic Swant—senton bomb! Almost a mistake for me!" Joey Styles botched his line, almost mentioning UCW SmackDown superstar Jeff Hardy's finishing move (to add realism, LOL), as Sandman went for the pin on Scorpion. Tazz chuckled a bit, saying "Nice work covering _that_ up, Joey!"

1! 2! Scorpion kicked out, just at the nick of time, at two and about three quarters.

"No! Scorpion still kicked out!" Mike Tenay shouted.

Sandman looked surprised after right after Scorpion kicked out, muttering to himself, "How? What?"

"Who will advance to the second round? Find out after this!" Mike Tenay mentioned, signaling another mid-match commercial break.

(3-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)

Next Wednesday…

A clip of R-Truth with the WCW Championship was shown.

A shocking cash in from Money in the Bank winner R-Truth leaves WCW and everyone in it surprised, but who is next in line to go after the brand new champion?

**WCW, next Thursday at 9/8 central, on MyNetworkTV!**

(COMMERCIALS END)

Scorpion had gotten the upper hand as ECW returned from the commercial break, when he had a bit of a wristlock on Sandman, who was holding his Singapore cane in the hand Scorpion worked on. The 2x4 from earlier was still at the top left corner, like earlier.

"We welcome back again to ECW!" Tazz said as Scorpion whipped Sandman into the ropes in between the bottom left and right ropes, only to get hit in the gut by Sandman's Singapore cane. Sandman then drove Scorpion head first into the mat with a DDT, followed by a pin.

1! 2! Scorpion kicked out at two once again.

Sandman got a bit more frustrated, as he held onto his trusty Singapore cane, and got ready to beat the holy hell out of Scorpion with it. Scorpion got up slowly, and as Sandman ran at him with the cane, Scorpion picked him up and slammed him down with a spinebuster, pinning him afterwards.

1! 2! Sandman kicked out at two and a half.

Scorpion took a moment to recollect on trying to beat Sandman in order to get one step closer to the ECW Championship, and rolled out, deciding to pick up a steel chair, and so he found one and tossed it into the ring, before re-entering. Scorpion picked up the chair while in the ring, and wedged it into the bottom left corner, preparing to do some damage. However, as he picked Sandman up to his feet, Scorpion noticed Tommy Dreamer, the ECW Champion, in the middle of walking down to the ring.

"What's this? The ECW Champion is trying to interfere in this match?" Tazz said as Dreamer entered the ring, and ended up in a staredown with Scorpion.

The staredown went on for a bit of a moment, until Dreamer shoved Scorpion, who threw him over the top rope of the rope set facing the entrance ramp (top left and right corners). However, Sandman grabbed him from behind, and threw him into the wedged black steel chair in the bottom left corner, and then grabbed his cane, and pulled Scorpion down into a White Russian Legsweep using the Singapore cane.

"The White Russian Legsweep! This one's over!" Joey Styles said as Sandman pinned Scorpion down by his throat with his Singapore cane.

1! 2! 3!

(Song playing: Nightmare by Jim Johnston)

"Tommy screwed Scorpion! Scorpion's out of the tournament!" Tazz proclaimed as the referee MisterFG raised Sandman's right arm up.

"Here is your winner, The Sandman!" Jeremy Borash announced as Sandman raised his singapore cane up in the air.

"The first round is officially over! The second round is set to begin!" Mike Tenay said as the updated tournament brackets showed Scorpion now crossed out with Devon, Mike Knox, and Austin Aries, and Sandman filling in the spot next to Terry Funk. A match card with Sabu and Sub-Zero appeared afterwards.

**(Song playing: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

"Up next is the beginning of the second round, with Sabu facing off against Sub-Zero!" Tazz mentioned. "Let's go for it!"

The ECW logo was flashed, as Sandman had already left the ring and was backstage now. However, Scorpion was still in the ring, angered by the fact that he lost the match. Redspiderman, who had refereed a previous match (Austin Aries vs. Sub-Zero) earlier in the evening, ran into the ring, meaning the next match was about to begin.

**(Song playing: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)**

Scorpion looked, with an 'Oh crap' look on his face, as Sabu, who was now heading to the ring for his second match, appeared at the top of the stage, and pointed upwards, before walking down the entrance ramp.

"The following contest is the first second round ECW Extreme Rules match up, and it is scheduled for one-fall!" Jeremy Borash began. "Approaching the ring again, advancing from the first round, from Saudi Arabia, weighing in at 222 pounds, the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death-Defying Sabu!"

Sabu slid into the ring, and cleaned house briefly by throwing Scorpion over the top rope, before pointing upwards again.

(Song playing: Chinese Ninja Warrior by Shael Riley and the Double Ice Backfire)

The blue mist from earlier sprayed around the ring again, as Sub-Zero appeared from it. However, Sub-Zero walked faster than last time, as he didn't want to waste time.

"**And his opponent, advancing from the first round as well, from the icy pillars of China, weighing in at 233 pounds, Sub-Zero!**" Jeremy Borash announced again, as Sub-Zero noticed his on-off rival Scorpion up the entrance ramp, and slid into the ring. Sabu stood at the top right corner, while Sub-Zero stood at the bottom left corner. Redspiderman, in between Sabu and Sub-Zero, called for the bell to ring. The bell rang, and the match started.

Sabu and Sub-Zero started off the match by circling the ring and then locking up. Sabu put a wristlock on Sub-Zero's left arm, and then tripped him, pinning him down, but Sub-Zero instantly kicked out. Sabu tried a dropkick on Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero pushed him out of range mid-attack, setting up for a brief ankle lock on Sabu's right leg, but Sabu kicked him away, reversing the brief submission hold. The ECW original (Sabu) rolled out, and quickly pulled a gray steel chair out from underneath the ring, before re-entering. Sabu tossed the chair at Sub-Zero, and it hit him in the face.

"Oof! Quick chair toss! What a way to start off the second round!" Tazz said as Sabu nailed a leg drop on Sub-Zero's head while he was laying on the mat, followed by a quick pin fall attempt. Redspiderman went down and counted the pin.

1! 2! Sub-Zero kicked out at two.

Sabu was shoved off, and he ended up rolling to the outside. After a moment of thinking up a brief game plan, Sabu ran back into the ring, only to get turned 180 degrees around onto his stomach with a clothesline from Sub-Zero.

"Hard clothesline from the Lin Kuei Savior!" Joey Styles mentioned as Sub-Zero picked Sabu up and tossed him into the bottom left corner, afterwards delivering several right hand punches to Sabu's head.

"And now he's beginning to bring the pain!" Tazz said as Sub-Zero whipped Sabu across, and Sabu went running into the top right corner. Sub-Zero grabbed him from behind and slammed him onto his head with a German suplex, pinning Sabu onto his shoulders.

1! 2! Sabu kicked out right on two and rolled to his feet.

Sub-Zero snuck up behind the Arabian Extremist, but Sub-Zero ended up knocked down by a back kick to the side of his head from Sabu, who rolled out of the ring, probably to get a weapon. Sabu knocked down a garbage can and picked up its lid. Sabu then slid back into the ring and smacked Sub-Zero on the back with it, causing a 'CLANG!' sound as the garbage can lid hit him.

"Oh man! What a hit!" Mike Tenay said, slightly recoiling from the attack with the garbage can lid. Sabu then smacked the Lin Kuei ninja upside the head with the lid, and then kicked him back for another pin fall attempt.

1! 2! Sub-Zero again kicked out at two.

Sabu thought out to himself, '_How can I put this guy out?_' and then noticed Sub-Zero crawling up to the bottom right corner. Sabu rolled over to the steel chair he picked up earlier, and set it up in front of Sub-Zero. Sabu stepped back a few inches, and then jumped onto the steel chair and jumped off, going for Air Sabu, but Sub-Zero moved out of the way, causing Sabu to hit the turnbuckle. Sub-Zero then rolled Sabu up for another pin fall attempt in this match.

1! 2! Sabu kicked out at two and a half.

Sub-Zero rolled out, and tried to bring a table in, but Sabu quickly got up and dropkicked the table into Sub-Zero's face.

"Whoa! Sub-Zero set back a bit!" Tazz mentioned as Sub-Zero crashed into the barricade. "I think he may lose this—oh my god!"

Tazz was interrupted by Sabu jumping over the top rope, and landing on Sub-Zero with a cross-body, sending both of them over the security wall.

"A big cross body! What a match up!" Mike Tenay said as Sabu leaned onto the barricade and fell back over to ringside. Sub-Zero soon followed suit, picked Sabu up, and pinned him again in the ring.

1! 2! Sabu still kicked out, after all the damage he got put through so far.

Sabu and Sub-Zero were laid out in the ring, as Redspiderman waited for at least one of them to get up. Sub-Zero rolled out of the ring after a moment of struggling, and landed on his feet on the outside. While a bit groggy, Sub-Zero picked up the table he tried to put into the match earlier, and threw it in as Sabu tried to get up.

Sub-Zero set the table up in the matter of almost a minute near the bottom right corner, and as Sabu ran at him, Sub-Zero picked him up and attempted the Ice Breaker spinebuster, but Sabu reversed it into a DDT through the table.

"Oh my god! The table's in pieces! And so may be Sub-Zero's chances of making it to the final round!" Joey Styles shouted as Sabu pinned Sub-Zero.

1! 2! 3!

**(Song playing: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)**

Sabu was helped out of the wreckage by Redspiderman, who raised his right arm up in the air. The crowd shouted, afterwards beginning to chant "**Sa-bu! Sa-bu! Sa-bu! Sa-bu! Sa-bu!**"

"**The winner of this match, Sabu!**" Jeremy Borash announced as two paramedics ran down the entrance ramp and entered the ring to check on Sub-Zero, to see if he suffered an injury.

"Medical personnel, sorta trying to see if Sub-Zero's hurt, and hurt bad." Tazz mentioned as the new and updated tournament brackets showed Sub-Zero now excluded with a red X over his entrant icon in both the first and second round brackets, now joining Mike Knox, Devon, Scorpion and Austin Aries in the loser's spots. Sabu filled in one of the blank spots at the top of the brackets.

"Well, anyways, Sabu is one step closer to the ECW Championship." Mike Tenay said as a match up screen including Terry Funk and Sandman appeared afterwards.

**(Song playing: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

"Terry Funk and Sandman will battle it out in the last semi-final round, and only one of these men will meet Sabu a little later in the Extreme Ladder match!" Tazz said. "It's up next! One on one!"

The ECW logo appeared for a second, and then the screen faded out.

(3-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)

(COMMERCIAL FOR THIS YEAR'S BACKLASH PPV)

"Some say… every person reaches a dead end in their journey." said an unknown man with a menacing voice. He was shrouding in the shadows of a dark room. Clips of superstars getting beaten down were shown for a moment before flashing back to the lightless room. "Some people reach their end sooner than others." The unseen man said again. A light began to shine in the room, revealing the shadowy man to be the Undertaker. "At Backlash, there is hell to pay, and no one will be the same." He said, making the last line before the Backlash logo was shown, with 'May 29th' and 'Philidelphia, Pennsylvania' underneath it.

(Song playing: A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow)

**Backlash: Coming to you on Pay-Per-View May 29th, starting at 7 at night! View UCW dot com for more on this event right now!**

The screen then faded to black.

(COMMERCIALS END)

**(Song playing: A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow)**

"We'd like to thank There for Tomorrow for 'A Little Faster', the theme song for Backlash!" Joey Styles mentioned.

A match card showing Edge (holding the UCW United States Championship) and Big Show at opposite sides appeared, with the United States Championship in the background of varying colors of red, black, and blue. The phrase 'United States Championship' was highlighted below Edge and Big Show.

"Last Monday, we found out two matches set to take place at Backlash: One is Edge vs. Big Show for the United States Championship." Mike Tenay announced as the match card went ahead to one with Brock Lesnar and Kurt Angle (holding the UCW Championship) replacing Edge and Big Show, and the UCW Championship replacing the US Championship in both the picture and the caption below. "The other match is Kurt Angle facing off against the revenge-seeking Brock Lesnar for the UCW Championship! May 29th is just a few weeks away, as the ECW Championship will also be on the line, with Tommy Dreamer facing the winner of the Extreme Ladder match!"

(Song playing: Road to Texas by Jim Johnston)

Terry Funk made his way back down to the ring, carrying the same 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire that he brought out last time, during the first round of the tournament. The bell rang.

"The following contest is the last ECW Extreme Rules match in the second round, and it is scheduled for one-fall!" Jeremy Borash announced. "Making his way back down to the ring, from the Double Cross Ranch in Amarillo, Texas, weighing in at 247 pounds, he is the Hardcore Texan, Terry Funk!"

Terry Funk walked up the steel steps at the top right corner, and entered the ring, raising his barbed wire 2x4 up in the air again while he stood in the center of the ring, to the sound of loud cheering fans.

(Song playing: Nightmare by Jim Johnston)

Unlike last time, Sandman arrived at the stage entrance this time, as he brought back his Singapore cane. His head was taped up a bit, due to the fact that he busted himself open with a beer can before his first round match earlier.

"And his opponent, from Philidelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 240 pounds, the Sandman!" Jeremy Borash continued as Sandman raised his Singapore cane up in the air, and then walked down the entrance ramp.

"Sandman and Terry Funk had already participated in the first round, so they aren't completely one hundred percent here. This match may go by a bit quicker, like the match between Sabu and Sub-Zero." Mike Tenay mentioned as Sandman walked onto the top right corner of the barricades, and raised his Singapore can up in the air in front of the cheering fans, before dropping down, walking up the steel steps, and entering the ring through the ropes in between the top and bottom right corners. Brian Hebner, refereeing his second match of the night, called for the bell to ring, and so it did, allowing the match to begin.

"Two ECW legends, face to face tonight." Joey Styles noted as Terry Funk set his barbed wire 2x4 aside. Sandman and Funk then began to circle the ring, until they locked up. Sandman went behind Funk, still holding his Singapore cane, but Terry Funk threw Sandman over his head with a snapmare. Sandman went for a cane shot, but Terry Funk stepped back enough to get past the swinging range. Funk reached for his barbed wire 2x4, but Sandman struck him on the back with the Singapore cane while he wasn't looking, and then rolled him up with a schoolboy pinning predicament.

1! 2—Terry Funk kicked out right on two.

"Bit of a quick start so far." Tazz mentioned as Terry Funk left the ring and threw in a garbage can full of weapons. He entered the ring again, and shook all of the items out of the garbage can. The contents included: a 'dead end' road sign, another regular 2x4, a mop, a bag of thumbtacks, a small can of gasoline, and a lighter. Terry Funk picked up the road sign, and hit Sandman in the gut with it, followed by a snap DDT onto the mat. Terry Funk then pinned Sandman.

1! 2! Sandman kicked out at two.

Terry Funk grabbed onto Sandman's Singapore cane, and threw it across the ring, before picking Sandman up, and getting up to a piledriver position, but Sandman got his own feet back on the mat, and flipped Terry over the top rope, tossing him out of the ring. Sandman landed near the announcer table, where a couple of pitch black steel chairs stood on a regular table. Sandman knocked the two steel chairs off the table, and folded them up, before throwing into the ring, and at Terry Funk, who dodged both of them. Sandman then rolled back into the ring, and Irish whipped him into the ropes in between the top left and right corners, and threw him onto the ropes at the opposite side with a flapjack. Sandman then found his Singapore cane, and began to whack Funk on the back continuously with it.

"Shot after shot to Terry Funk's back! How much can he take?" Tazz proclaimed, a bit worried that the match might get out of hand.

Sandman then threw Terry Funk off the ropes, and slammed him onto one of the steel chairs he threw in a few seconds ago. He then pinned him after the damage was dealt.

1! 2! Terry Funk kicked out at about two and fifteen sixteenths.

As soon as he kicked out, Terry Funk rolled out of the ring, underneath the ropes that were connecting the top and bottom left turnbuckles, and tried to regain momentum.

"Will Terry Funk be able to get past the Sandman? We'll find out after this commercial break!" Joey Styles said before the screen faded out.

(4-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)

The show faded back in. Sandman was punching down Terry Funk in the top right corner.

"And once again, welcome back to this ECW spectacular." Mike Tenay mentioned as Terry Funk shoved Sandman aside, and grabbed the plain 2x4 block of wood, whacking Sandman a couple of time on the chest, and then once on the side of his head, before dropping it and slamming Sandman's head onto the mat again with another DDT, before pinning him once again.

1! 2! Sandman kicked out again.

Terry and Sandman got up almost at the same time. As Sandman got up, Terry Funk hit him with several knife-edge chops. Like last time, each time Funk hit a chop, a 'WOO!' would be heard from the entire crowd (well, most of the crowd, actually). However, Sandman tripped Funk and tried to pin him, but Terry kicked out almost instantly, and then, after he and Sandman got up, broke the 2x4 dumped from the trash can over Sandman's head, before unleashing a couple of right hand jabs to his face. Terry wound up for a big right hand blow, but Sandman evaded the attack, found his Singapore cane, and got ready for another attack with it. However, Funk slid out of the ring, tempting Sandman to chase him. Sandman rolled out right in front of where Terry was going, and as Terry Funk ran at him, Sandman knocked Terry down with a big swing to the fences with his Singapore cane.

"Ouch! What a shot with the cane!" Joey Styles said as Terry Funk stumbled back, and rolled into the ring, groggy.

Sandman slid into the ring just as Terry Funk got back up. Behind his back, Sandman hooked the cane around Terry's neck, and went for the White Russian Legsweep, but as he brought him down, Terry Funk reversed it into a roll up pin.

1! 2! 3!

(Song playing: Road to Texas by Jim Johnston)

"The winner of this match, Terry Funk!" Jeremy Borash exclaimed as Brian Hebner raised Terry Funk's right arm up in the air.

"Terry Funk and Sabu are the last remaining in this Road to Backlash Extreme tournament! All that's left is the Extreme Ladder match!" Joey Styles mentioned as the updated tournament brackets had Sandman crossed out like Mike Knox, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Devon, and Austin Aries. Terry Funk rose up to the final originally unfilled spot next to Sabu, meaning he had advanced to the final round.

Afterwards, another match up screen like all the other times in the night appeared, with Sabu and Terry Funk on it. This time, a few ladders were around the match up screen.

**(Song playing: Don't Question My Heart by Saliva)**

"Now, Terry Funk and Sabu have to go through a more grueling match in the form of the Extreme Ladder match! It's up next!" Mike Tenay said before the screen faded out after the ECW logo was shown for a brief second.

(3-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)

(Song playing: Road to Texas by Jim Johnston)

Terry Funk was still in the ring, at the bottom right corner, due to the fact that he was going into another match. The bell rang as Jeremy Borash was at the center of the ring. More ladders were placed outside of the ring, and a contract was hanging from the rafters, about 25 feet high up in the air.

"The following contest is the Extreme Ladder match! It is also the final round match to determine the number-one contender for Tommy Dreamer's ECW Championship! The rules state that the Extremist who climbs up this ladder and retrieves the contract high above will face Tommy Dreamer in an ECW Championship match at Backlash!" Jeremy Borash mentioned. "Currently in the ring, Terry Funk!"

"No need for Terry Funk to recover, as he has to face another ECW original in this Extreme Ladder match!" Joey Styles mentioned.

(Song playing: Huka Blues by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)

Sabu arrived at the stage entrance, and immediately walked down the ramp quicker than before. He then ran up to the ring apron without use of the steel steps and entered the ring.

"**And his opponent, from Saudi Arabia, weighing at 222 pounds, Sabu!**" Jeremy Borash added, in a bit of a hurry.

"We need to get this over with, Styles! We got about 25 minutes left of this ECW show!" Tazz mentioned as Sabu and Terry Funk stood at opposite sides of the ring, with Sabu at the top right corner, and Funk standing at the bottom left corner.

The bell rang again as Sabu and Terry Funk locked up, but Funk pushed Sabu into the top right corner, and then whipped him into the bottom left corner, before clotheslining him and then tossing him over the top rope. Sabu held onto the middle rope and got onto the ring apron, as Terry exited the ring through the ropes in between the top left and right corners and took down a 20-foot ladder.

Sabu jumped back into the ring. Terry Funk leaned a ladder onto the ring apron near him, but as he tried to pull himself up onto the ring apron using the ropes, Sabu kicked him back with a baseball slide dropkick, causing Funk to stumble and slip onto the barricade. Sabu pulled in the ladder leaning on the ring apron, underneath the ropes. As Terry got up and grabbed a chair, Sabu unfolded the ladder and set it up below the contract. However, Terry Funk got in and got himself ready to smack Sabu upside the head with the chair, but Sabu slid out, underneath the ropes connecting the bottom left and right turnbuckle sets, avoiding putting his head through more damage.

"Sabu just escaped having his head injured by that steel chair Terry Funk picked up from the outside!" Joey Styles mentioned before Sabu jumped back onto the ring apron and jumped over the top rope, sending Terry Funk to the mat with a dropkick.

"Ouch! What a dropkick out of nowhere!" Tazz mentioned as Sabu shoved the steel chair Terry Funk brought in earlier to the side and began to climb the ladder again. However, as Sabu reached the top, Terry got up and began to shove the ladder onto its side, sending Sabu crashing into the ropes.

"All the way off the ladder, and down to the ropes he went!" Mike Tenay said as Sabu bent over and off the ropes, tumbling to the outside.

Terry Funk pulled the ladder back upright, and began climbing as Sabu struggled to get up at ringside. As soon as Terry got to the top of the ladder, Sabu got back, and began climbing the ladder. While Terry reached for the contract, Sabu got to the top and then punched him a couple of times, and kicked him off the ladder, sending him back first onto the ring mat, as Sabu reached upwards for the contract that could win him a chance at the ECW Championship. However, he came up a bit short when he was a few feet too far from the contract, and so he dropped down and began to push the ladder forwards until it was right below the contract, but Terry Funk shoved the ladder down as Sabu tried to take a few steps upwards. Sabu landed on his feet, having only fallen a few steps, and picked up the steel chair that Terry had brought in earlier. Sabu then tossed the chair at the other ECW original (Terry Funk), who caught the chair. Sabu jumped and knocked the chair into Terry's face with a leg lariat.

"Big leg lariat from Sabu!" Joey Styles noted as Sabu shoved the ladder out of the way and left the ring, looking for something to use against Terry Funk.

Out of the plethora of weapons placed around the ring, Sabu found the stop sign that used from earlier in the Sub-Zero/Austin Aries match, and slid into the ring at the same time Terry Funk got up and grabbed his barbed wire 2x4. The match came to a brief halt when Sabu and Funk circled the ring, both trying to get the next move in, and ended up in a standoff.

"Any moment now, one of these men will get the upper hand." Mike Tenay noted as Sabu and Funk continued to walk laps around the ring slowly.

Sabu then decided to throw the stop sign at Terry and picked up the ladder. Terry made a swing at Sabu, who blocked the incoming barbed wire 2x4 with the ladder and sandwiched him into the corner. Terry Funk became a bit groggy as Sabu pulled the ladder back into place and started climbing. Terry, after snapping back to full conciousness, climbed the ladder at the other side. As soon as both Sabu and Funk made it to the top of the ladder, they began trading punches, until Sabu got Funk into a front necklock. Sabu then pulled himself and Funk down, off the ladder and onto the mat with a neckbreaker from the ladder.

"Big neckbreaker from the ladder! This is insane! The entire Green Bay crowd is on their feet!" Tazz proclaimed as Sabu and Terry Funk were laid out, both almost unconcious.

"This is why it's ECW, Tazz!" Mike Tenay told Tazz.

"Who will get an opportunity to face Tommy Dreamer at Backlash? We'll soon find out after this!" Joey Styles said, making the last line before the fade out, thus beginning the commercial break.

(2 AND A HALF MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)

The screen faded back in to ECW again as Terry Funk readied for a DDT to Sabu onto the stop sign at the top left corner, but Sabu reversed it into a wrist lock, and released the lock soon after for a hurricanrana, sending Terry diving in between the top left top and middle turnbuckle, and into the ring post.

"Oof! Well, out of all of the commercial breaks tonight, that previous one was the last one for tonight!" Tazz commented on the previous commercial break, as Terry got out of a corner, only to be dropkicked onto the mat by Sabu.

"We are in the middle of the main event of this Extreme tournament! What a night this has been!" Joey Styles mentioned while Sabu exited the ring and quickly knocked down a table that was set up at the end of the entrance aisle.

Sabu then picked up the table and set it up right next to the ring apron, before going back up while Terry Funk got on his feet. Terry locked eyes with Sabu in the corner, but was set back a bit when Sabu jumped over the top rope and landed on him with a senton.

"A big senton from Sabu out of nowhere!" Mike Tenay yelled as Sabu picked up the ladder, which was knocked down by Terry Funk during the commercial break.

Funk got up and laid down onto the table next to the ring apron. Sabu noticed this and went for the opportunity. He grabbed the steel chair Terry brought in earlier and set it near the ropes at the top left and right corners. Sabu then bounced off the ropes opposite of where Terry Funk was, jumped on and then off the chair, before turning around and hopping off with a moonsault. However, when Sabu landed on Terry, the table didn't break. Instead, one of the two legs on the table folded in, causing the table to go diagonal as Sabu and Terry writhed on the hard floor on the outside.

"Whoa! Almost broke the table! A leg gave way!" Tazz mentioned as Sabu began to get up, but Terry Funk got up a bit quicker, and slid into the ring, picking up the ladder and setting it up in the ring. Funk began to climb up to the top of the ladder, and reached for the contract. However, Sabu bounced off the ropes and dropkicked the ladder, causing it to begin to lean over. Terry ended up jumping off the ladder, and unfortunately landed on the commentating table that Tazz, Styles and Tenay were sitting at. The announcer's table began to lean over in the direction of the commentators and then fell on its side.

"Oh my god, is this it for Terry Funk?" Joey Styles asked in shock as Sabu pulled the ladder back upright again and quickly climbed up its side. However, as this went on, for some reason, some of the losers of the tournament, which included Devon (along with Cor Von and D'Angelo, who weren't in the tournament), Austin Aries, Scorpion and Mike Knox, ran into the ring out of nowhere and pushed the ladder down. Sabu fell off and landed on his feet, only to get beaten down painfully by the six Extremists. Jeering was heard coming out from almost everybody in the crowd. Terry Funk slowly got up and noticed the insanity going on, before sliding into the ring, but he was beaten down as well.

"What is wrong with these people? They ruined the tournament!" Tazz exclaimed.

Soon after Funk joined Sabu in being on the wrong side of a no-holds barred beatdown in the ring, The Sandman, Sub-Zero, and ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer came to the rescue and attacked the rest of the group. A bit later, WWF and ECW legend Bam Bam Bigelow walked down angrily, and entered the ring, holding a steel chair, and joined the rest of the good guys in getting back at the interference.

"It's like Nexus last year all over again!" Mike Tenay mentioned, as the interfering bad guys (Devon, Cor Von, D'Angelo, Aries, Scorpion, Knox) escaped to ringside. "Luckily, more of the ECW originals came by to stop this destruction!"

**(Song playing: This is Extreme by Harry Slash and the Slashtones)**

The crowd began chanting '**EC-DUB!**' again in tune to the song as the heroic ECW originals taunted the tournament invaders while in the ring.

"Somehow, the good guys are able to come back on top again! Question is, who will face Tommy Dreamer at Backlash for the ECW Championship?" Mike Tenay noticed, both confused and surprised on how the match may have ended.

"We got no winner!" Tazz added moments before the screen faded out.

This ECW brand is copyrighted by Ultimate Crossover Wrestling as of 2011.

Don't try any of the stunts at home, kids.

()

Results of this week:Sabu defeated ECW Television Champion Mike Knox in a non-title ECW Extreme Rules match to advance to the second and semi-final round. Duration: 9:43

**Todd Grisham interview with ECW Champion Tommy Dreamer.**

Sub-Zero defeated Austin Aries in an ECW Extreme Rules match to advance to the second and semi-final round. Duration: 10:24Terry Funk defeated Devon in an ECW Extreme Rules match to advance to the second and semi-final round. Duration: 8:02The Sandman defeated Scorpion (with interference from Tommy Dreamer) in an ECW Extreme Rules match to advance to the second and semi-final round. Duration: 9:02

**Sabu defeated Sub-Zero in an ECW Extreme Rules match to advance to the final round. Duration: 8:30**

**Terry Funk defeated The Sandman in an ECW Extreme Rules match to advance to the final round. Duration: 9:34**

**Sabu fought Terry Funk to a no-contest in an ECW Extreme Ladder match in the finals of the Extreme Tournament. Duration: 10:02**

**Total match durations:**

()

**This ECW's achievements:**

**Match of the Week – The Extreme Ladder match between Sabu and Terry Funk.**

**Holy $#!& Moment (Bonus) – Mike Knox pushing Sabu off the top rope through a table.**

**Loser of the Day – (Four way tie) Mike Knox/Austin Aries/Devon/Scorpion: All four of these Extremists participated in only one of the round, as they lost in addition. Scorpion seemed the most worthy of this achievement, as Tommy Dreamer cost him the match.**

**Superstar of the Day – (Tie) Sabu and Terry Funk: One of these two would've won the match up, had it not been for the interference by Black Defense, Scorpion, Mike Knox, and Austin Aries.**

**Special mentions go to Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Sub-Zero and Bam Bam Bigelow for helping Sabu and Funk in getting the interference out of the ring.**

**Next week's SmackDown:** The new World Heavyweight Champion John Cena returns to his home in West Newbury, Massachusetts; more on Chris Jericho after he lost his title at Hardcore Justice.

PS: I know I'm one year too far back from the current day now, here in 2012. Don't whine about it.

Hope you liked that new badass (yet short) Backlash commercial I made in one of the last few commercial breaks. It may foreshadow Undertaker being in a match in that pay-per-view. Bye!


	6. May 6th, 2011: SmackDown

Ultimate Crossover Wrestling

**SmackDown – Friday, May 6th, 2011**

**Basic summary for SmackDown: General Manager Theodore Long runs the second-longest running show on television, including superstars such as AJ Styles, Shawn Michaels, John Cena and the Undertaker.**

**This week's synopsis: **John Cena has won the World Heavyweight Championship from Chris Jericho at Hardcore Justice last Sunday, and is heading to the next SmackDown to celebrate in his home town of West Newbury, Massachusetts; Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett and Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler also appear.

**Show location:** West Newbury, Massachusetts

**All of the companies and shows are copyrighted to their rightful owners (ie. WWE, WCW, TNA, Ring of Honor) and are not owned by me, and original characters are made by me.**

**This is an AU, and is rated TV-14 (Violence, Language)**

**Here are the current SmackDown champions, by the way:**

**SmackDown Champions:**

**UCW World Heavyweight Champion: **John Cena (4th reign; former champ: Chris Jericho)

**UCW Intercontinental Champion: **Dolph Ziggler (2nd reign; former champ: AJ Styles)

**UCW SmackDown Tag Team Champion: **MVP and Mark Henry (1st reigns; former champs: Beer Money (Bobby Roode and James Storm))

**UCW SmackDown Cruiserweight Champion: **The Hurricane (3rd reign; former champ: Kazarian)

**PS: I realized there are currently 17 active championships that will be on the line at Reign of Glory this September in UCW, so the PPV will be 4 hours long, so that's gonna be about past 25,000 words, give or take over 30,000. However, I may include a unification match for 2 or more titles.**

…

**(Song playing: Hangman by Rev Theory)**

Take your places please

_You'll need to sit for this one_

_It's a simple plan_

_With a mangled conclusion_

_Give us a minute alone_

_You're gonna follow me down_

Hangman (You wanna follow me)  
>How long (Into the bottom we're)<br>Headstrong (Drink from the bottle)  
>Until this city tears us both apart<p>

_Hang! Man! Hang!_

The song continued with a brief guitar solo as fireworks of varying colors blasted around the stage at the top of the entrance ramp for about 10 seconds until it stopped. Fans cheered at the top of their lungs, several of them carrying various signs such as 'Cena's Home' and 'I'm on TV!'. The UCW-HD logo appeared for a moment as cameras continued to show the rows and rows of fans around the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the second longest weekly episodic show on television! This is Friday Night Smackdown!" Michael Cole, one of the commentators on SmackDown, announced in an excited tone.

"I couldn't say it better myself! We are on the outskirts of an incredible Hardcore Justice earlier at the beginning of this week! We are live, here in West Newbury, Massachusetts, the home of the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!" Josh Matthews, Michael Cole's broadcast partner, announced as the sound of the fans began to lower in volume.

Tony Chimel, the SmackDown ring announcer, stood in the center of the ring, which was decorated for some sort of celebration. The ring mat was black instead of the regular white, and there was a table near the middle of the ring, covered by a big black sheet. Balloons and a bit of streamers also surrounded the ring.

"**Ladies and gentlemen,**" Tony Chimel announced. "**Please welcome the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena!**"

**(Song playing: My Time is Now by John Cena)**

The former Doctor of Thuganomics arrived at the stage in his Rise Above Hate attire, with the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. As he heard the cheering of over 20,000 people in attendance, he told a nearby cameraman, "Home sweet home!" before saluting and then running full speed down the entrance ramp. He slid into the ring, removed his title from around his waist, and raised it up over his head with both hands. He then draped the title over his left shoulder and grabbed a microphone from a cameraman at ringside.

"Seems rare that everybody, and I do mean _everybody_, is happy to see me." John began. "I'm having quite a run here since getting drafted last year to this brand: I won the Tag Team Championships with Shawn Michaels again… I had a short run for the Intercontinental title… and now I have this again." Cena then raised the World Heavyweight title up with his free (his left) hand, causing another huge pop from the crowd, before lowering it down to continue. "I ran for this title in between 2005 and 2008 when I switched between SmackDown, Raw and WCW, and then… and I won this title three times back to back in 2009 alone. Won it at the Rumble, lost it at No Way Out, won Money in the Bank, won it again a month later, then lost it _AND_ won it technically on the same night at No Mercy that October. My career sky-rocked on all three of those brands, as I won the UCW Championship 6 times, and the tag titles for all three brands 4 times total. Chris Jericho, on the other hand, has only won the UCW Championship… twice. He won the title I hold today five times, on the other hand. Me and Jericho, we took different paths. I became an icon in this business, and he became some bitch who seems to care on proving others he is the, quote 'best in the world' unquote, and that he is the best at shouting 'ASK HIM!' whenever he has a submission hold locked. I will assure you that Jericho will definitely not get another shot at me again. Now, onto his so called Jerichoholics—"

**(Song playing: Break the Walls Down by Adam Morenoff)**

As Chris Jericho emerged from the back, Cena went from proudly making a speech about his progress in UCW, to glaring daggers at the Man of 1004 Holds. As soon as Jericho got to the end of the entrance ramp, John Cena interrupted him, saying "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! What do you think you are trying to do, Chris? Ruining the moment, messing with my home town by interrupting me? That is mainly called a slap in the face of the state, man."

"What? What does that mean?" Michael Cole commented in confusion as Chris Jericho decided to just enter the ring, as he was interrupted before he could get up the steel steps.

"Okay, first of all… I sorta didn't follow what the hell you meant by that," Chris began after he got a microphone off-screen. "…and second of all, I still got a shot at you because every former champion is entitled to a rematch, so that means, basically, I have at least one more shot against you."

"_But_ if you lose, you won't get another shot." Cena told Jericho. "And 'basically' that means it's your last chance, Chris. Besides, if you want, you can ask a referee for a shot, but _that_ won't make any sense because referees don't hold titles, the same way basketballs don't hold grudges."

"Hey, don't go all 'Memetic Mutation' on me, Cena!" Jericho interrupted Cena again. "You are starting to piss me off. Something tells me every time you hold a world title, you drop an IQ point."

Cena responded angrily with a slap to Chris' face after the insult, triggering a brawl between John Cena and Chris Jericho in the middle of the ring.

"Uh oh, hell is breaking loose!" Josh Matthews exclaimed as John raised Chris onto his shoulders, readying for the Attitude Adjustment, but Chris got out of the position and shoved Cena out of the ring.

**(Song playing: MacMillitant by Miestro)**

As the song above stopped playing, the SmackDown GM Teddy Long appeared at the stage, stopping Cena and Jericho's battle in the ring, and said "Hold on. Just a minute, playa. Now, I was just seeing this break out, and I've decided to make the World Heavyweight Championship match official: John Cena and Chris Jericho, you two will meet at Backlash at the end of the month. Now, on to right now, Cena and Jericho, you both gotta find partners because tonight's main event is a tag team match! Holla!"

Teddy Long then walked back through the stage entrance as Cena and Jericho looked up the ramp.

**(Song playing: MacMillitant by Miestro)**

"Looks like the two participants of the now confirmed World Heavyweight Championship match will need to find suitable friends to tag up with, because they got less than two hours until the main event tag team match!" Josh Matthews announced as Jericho left the ring.

Soon afterwards, a match up screen (SmackDown 2011 style) featured Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler and challenger AJ Styles side to side as a caption shined 'INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP' in gold letters. The IC title was also seen in the background. 'Up Next' was above the caption in small captial letters.

**(Song playing: Hangman by Rev Theory)**

"Up next, however, is a championship match between the champion Dolph Ziggler, and his challenger, the Phenomenal One, AJ Styles!" Michael Cole mentioned soon before the screen faded out.

**(5-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**PS: This is a fake commercial I made involving Old Spice, and it will include a company placement for UCW.**

**In a generic wrestling ring, the Old Spice Power guy Terry Crews (that guy from Everybody Hates Chris) was in his red speedos, holding a bottle of Old Spice Body Wash.**

"**Old Spice Body Wash makes you so ripped, you'll become the number one contender to the champion of the universe!" He shouted out loud. For some reason, the UCW Championship magically appeared around his waist. "And you gotta get past me first, cuz I'm the champion… of POWEEERRRR!"**

**Terry's loud yell caused the camera to shatter and go to static for a brief few seconds, before cutting right to the Old Spice exploding clock. In tune with the Old Spice whistling was Terry Crews' yelling of the below.**

_**PA-PA PA PA PA P-POWER!**_

**Terry Crews came back on screen and kicked the giant clock from the side, causing it to explode after a small clang. It then cut to black mid-explosion.**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

SmackDown sponsored by: Old Spice

**(Song playing: Here to Show the World by Downstait, music by Jim Johnston)**

Dolph Ziggler appeared at the top of the entrance ramp with the Intercontinental Championship around his waist, with Vickie Guerrero (**EXCUSE HER! PS: I'm an anti-Vickie type of guy, just like all the other 5 million WWE fans**) at his side, as the bell rang.

"**The following contest is for the Intercontinental Championship!**" Tony Chimel announced as Ziggler brushed his hands through his slick hair and then walked down the entrance ramp, ignoring the boos being thrown at him by the audience. "**Approaching the ring, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 213 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler!**"

**Dolph Ziggler's attire: Same as his WWE 12 attire, except the black and white colors are switched.**

Dolph ran down the side of the ring and jumped onto the ring apron at the top and bottom left corners. He went through the ropes, only to go back halfway out to show his slightly evil smirk before re-entering the ring completely. Dolph then showed off the IC title around his waist before standing at the bottom right corner.

**(Song interrupting previous song: I Am (2011 remix) by Dale Oliver)**

A large amount of sparkling yellow fireworks spurted down from the bottom of the titantron (think Legend Killer Randy Orton and Alberto Del Rio). AJ Styles emerged from the brief yellow pyrotechincs, as the crowd cheered on for the Phenomenal.

"**And the challenger, from Gainesville, Georgia, weighing in at 215 pounds, he is the Phenomenal One, A…J… Styles!**" Tony Chimel proclaimed.

**AJ Styles's attire: A full yellow and white attire based on his current wrestling gear.**

"Styles and Ziggler nearly the same weight. Dolph's at 213 pounds, and Styles, he's at 215 pounds." Michael Cole said as Styles trotted down the entrance ramp with a smile of determination. He walked up the steel steps and jumped over the top rope, posing with arms outstretched in the center of the ring.

"AJ Styles, using the rematch clause to get this opportunity, with help from SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long." Josh matcchews said while the screen cut to a far away zoom out, as the Intercontinental Championship graphic (from WWE) appeared for a moment, before it cut to the entire ring only being shown, with AJ and Dolph at opposite sides of the ring. The referee in charge of the match, Redspiderman, was raising the Intercontinental Championship up in the air, before giving it to Tony Chimel, who put it somewhere off screen. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match.

Styles and Ziggler, equally match opponents, circled the ring, before locking up. Vickie Guerrero was standing near the ring apron connecting the bottom left and right corners. The Phenomenal got the first hand, as he got the IC champ in a wrist lock, before kicking him on the left side of his chest. AJ then chopped Dolph on the chest, causing a 'WOO!' to come out from most of the people in the Massachusetts crowd. The "Stylin' and Profilin'" Superstar (referring to AJ Styles) then whipped Ziggler into the ropes and caught him with a snap suplex when he sprung back from the ropes Ziggler entered through earlier.

"Oh, what a suplex!" Josh Matthews grunted as Styles went for a pin that Dolph Ziggler kicked out of before the count of one. After getting up at the same time as Styles, Dolph knocked him down with a dropkick, but Styles quickly got up and knocked Ziggler back with an enzuigiri. Ziggler stayed on his feet and kept his space from AJ, before tossing him to the bottom right corner and kicking him several times. Redspiderman began counting.

1… 2… 3… 4… Dolph stopped, and then, moments later, kneed AJ in the gut. Ziggler stepped back again, and brushed through his hair with his hands with Styles groggy in the corner. However as the IC champ ran back into the corner, attempting a big elbow strike, the Phenomenal One sent him bouncing off his back with a big clothesline.

"Ohh, did you see Ziggler bounce from that?" Michael Cole recoiled as AJ pinned Dolph.

1! 2! Ziggler kicked out right on two.

Dolph Ziggler rolled underneath the ropes and laid down on the ring apron in connecting the top and bottom left corners. AJ Styles bounced off the ropes at the opposite side of the ring and knocked Ziggler off the apron with a baseball slide dropkick. Ziggler flew off onto the hard floor and nearly crashed into the barricade.

"Oof! There goes Dolph Ziggler!" Josh Matthews said as Ziggler slowly staggered to his feet.

1! Redspiderman began the 10-count.

AJ then jumped over the top rope and landed on Dolph with an Undertaker-style senton dive, causing a huge pop in the audience from the epic move.

"WHOA! What a move!" Josh Matthews exclaimed. "Who will come out on top in the Intercontinental Championship match? We'll find out for sure!"

1! Redspiderman restarted the count.

Dolph and Styles were knocked to the ground, as they both ended up colliding with the barricade. Styles began to get up before Ziggler did, and suffered a bit of fatigue, as he fell down back on one knee as Ziggler got on his feet, feeling a bit dizzy as he began to slide into the ring.

2!

AJ slid in completely, only for Ziggler to curb stomp him several times. Vickie Guerrero was heard screaming to Dolph to take Styles out.

1… 2… 3… 4… Dolph stopped again as Redspiderman pulled him away from AJ, being the referee that he works as. Ziggler stepped back, and then picked Styles up onto his feet, but AJ shoved him away. The Show-Off ran for a clothesline, but the Fortune member moved out of the way and nearly knocked Ziggler out with a Pele kick (a backflip kick, which is one of AJ Styles' signature moves). Dolph nearly over-sold the hit and dropped down to his back, as Styles went for another pin, hoping to win the IC champ off the Show-Off.

1! 2! Ziggler kicked out again at two.

"And another kick out at two!" Michael Cole said as both Dolph and Styles simultaneously rolled to their feet. As Styles ran at him, Dolph threw him over with an arm drag, but he made a quick roll and threw Dolph into the mat with a neckbreaker, but Ziggler rolled away to the top left corner. The former Tag Team and Cruiserweight champ (AJ Styles) ran at him, only for Ziggler to go behind the Phenomenal One and slam him face first with his signature leg drop bulldog. Dolph Ziggler then went for a pin fall attempt.

1! 2! AJ Styles kicked out at two and a half, resulting in Ziggler's first pin attempt only being a near fall.

"Ziggler almost won the match there!" Michael Cole mentioned as Dolph Ziggler got ready to pull off the Zigzag, his finishing move.

"And now he's going to unleash the Zigzag on the Phenomenal One!" Josh Matthews pointed out as AJ Styles helped himself up using the ropes at the top and bottom left corners.

Dolph jumped for the Zigzag, but as he grabbed onto AJ's head, he slipped off incidentally because of AJ using the ropes to help himself out. Styles then kicked Ziggler in the gut, and pulled him up into the position for the Styles Clash. However, Ziggler rolled him up with a variation of the small package.

1! 2! AJ Styles kicked out somehow at two and three quarters.

"Oh, so close to it being over!" Michael Cole proclaimed as Ziggler pounded on the ring mat, angered by how badly AJ Styles wants to knock the belt off him. AJ Styles leaned onto the bottom rope connecting the bottom left and right turnbuckles. Vickie Guerrero slapped him in the face, getting Redspiderman's attention. The Spiderman wannabe referee yelled at Vickie for trying to help Ziggler win. What he didn't notice was Dolph quickly getting his Intercontinental Championship and whacking AJ Styles on the head with it, before throwing him down to the mat with the Zigzag. As Redspiderman turned around, Dolph pinned him after tossing the Intercontinental Championship back where it was.

1! 2! 3!

**(Song playing: Here to Show the World by Downstait, music by Jim Johnston)**

Boos blasted at Dolph as he stood up and bragged to the audience about having retained the championship.

"**Here is your winner, and STILL the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler!**" Tony Chimel mentioned as Redspiderman raised Ziggler's right arm and gave him the Intercontental Championship.

**(Song interrupting previous song: Fortune Four by Dale Oliver)**

Boos turned into cheers as Kazarian, Christopher Daniels, and Mr. Anderson, the other three members of the stable Fortune (which AJ Styles is also part of), ran down the entrance ramp and ran after Ziggler, who quickly made an escape from the ring, running up the entrance ramp as soon as possible. "Fortune Four" continued playing as Ziggler got to the top of the entrance ramp. The members of Fortune looked up the entrance ramp, as AJ Styles was yelling at Ziggler that he wants the Intercontinental Championship back, even making the 'that belt is mine' gesture.

"AJ Styles and the rest of Fortune definitely wanting to bring the Intercontinental Championship back to their team!" Josh Matthews said as Vickie Guerrero followed Dolph up the entrance ramp, yelling back at Fortune.

The scene transitioned into the interview area, as Todd Grisham stood by.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, the SmackDown Tag Team Champions, MVP and Mark Henry." Todd Grisham said. The screen panned to MVP (short for Montel Vontavious Porter) and Henry, both carrying one of the titles and wearing blue matching attires, as cheers were heard. "Guys, tonight you face the team of Bully Ray and Wade Barrett in a non-title match. Your thoughts?"

"Well, first of all, to me and Mark, those guys are pretty much a rough problem in our title reign." MVP responded. "I mean, seriously! That Bully guy is a bit too abnormal, and yet he still won respect from most of the bad guys in the locker room! As for Wade… too plain, enough said."

"Well… thanks for those brief comments, champs. Good luck." Todd mentioned before MVP and Mark Henry walked out in the direction of the stage entrance, meaning the tag team match was next.

**(6-AND-A-HALF-MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**(COMMERCIAL FOR THIS YEAR'S BACKLASH PPV)**

"Some say… every person reaches a dead end in their journey." said an unknown man with a menacing voice. He was shrouding in the shadows of a dark room. Clips of superstars getting beaten down were shown for a moment before flashing back to the lightless room. "Some reach their end sooner than others." The unseen man said again. A light began to shine in the room, revealing the shadowy man to be the Undertaker. "At Backlash, there is hell to pay, and no one will be the same." He said, making the last line before the Backlash logo was shown, with 'May 29th' and 'Philidelphia, Pennsylvania' underneath it.

**(Song playing: A Little Faster by There for Tomorrow)**

**Backlash: Coming to you on Pay-Per-View May 29th, starting at 7 at night! View UCW dot com for more on this event right now!**

The screen then faded to black.

**(NEXT COMMERCIAL)**

Next Wednesday…

A clip of R-Truth with the WCW Championship was shown.

**A shocking cash in from Money in the Bank winner R-Truth leaves WCW and everyone in it surprised, but who is next in line to go after the brand new champion?**

**WCW, next Wednesday at 9, on MyNetworkTV!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

**Now trending worldwide on Twitter (not really trending though): "John Cena"**

**(Song: Written in My Face performed by Sean Jenness and composed by Jim Johnston)**

The 'Great White' Sheamus appeared, to the moderate volume of cheers from the crowd. As he walked down the entrance ramp with a smile on his face, just like on Raw earlier that Monday.

**Sheamus's attire: His Royal Rumble 2012 attire, along with his current entrance shirt.**

"Sheamus is here!" Josh Matthews pointed out as Sheamus walked around the ring and approached the commentary table.

"I think he's gonna join us for commentary!" Michael Cole noticed Sheamus sitting down in the unused chair next to Josh Matthews.

"Hey, how are you, Sheamus? What brought you out here?" Josh Matthews asked the Irish superstar.

"Well, Josh, I came out to see how this match goes, and if that pain in the arse Bully Ray had recovered from that good ol' Irish beatdown I gave him last Sunday." Sheamus responded.

**(Song playing: I'm Comin by Silkk the Shocker)**

All of the fans rose up, cheering, as the sound of a clock ticking was heard.

_One, two, you hear the clock tickin'?_

_Three, four, you about to stop livin'_

_Tick, tock, I want you to remember me_

_Tick, tock, but today you have no memory_

_I'M COMIN!_

SmackDown Tag Champions MVP and Mark Henry appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, as the bell rang.

"**The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall!**" Tony Chimel announced as MVP ran to the right and then the left sides of the ring. Mark Henry stood at the center and raised one of the two SmackDown Tag Team titles, the other around MVP's waist.

"**Approaching the ring, at a combined weight of 664 pounds, they are the SmackDown Tag Team Champions, Mark Henry and Montel Vontavious Porter, M…V…P!**" Chimel continued as MVP made his way down the entrance ramp, with Mark following him soon afterwards.

**MVP's attire: His SvR 2011 attire, but completely blue.**

**Mark Henry's attire: His SvR 2011/WWE 12 attire, but also completely blue.**

As soon as MVP and Henry got to the end of the entrance ramp, MVP pounded on the ground, signaling an explosion of pyrotechincs to appear with a 'BOOM!' at the stage, below the big titantron. MVP slid into the ring afterwards, while Mark Henry walked up the steel steps and walked through the ropes that were connecting the top and bottom right corners, into the ring. After a bit of friendly showboating, MVP and Mark Henry stood by for their opponents, Wade Barrett and Bully Ray (who you should know by now used to be Bubba Ray Dudley in the WWE/WWF).

**(Song interrupting previous song: The Beaten Path (v2) by Dale Oliver)**

The loud cheers turned into even louder boos as Bully Ray appeared, threatening MVP and Mark Henry verbally.

"**And their opponents, first, from Hell's Kitchen, New York, weighing in at 326 pounds, Bully Ray!**" Tony Chimel said out loud as Bully walked down the entrance ramp, still not happy of the damages he took last Monday, and then one day earlier at Hardcore Justice.

**Bully Ray's attire: A black variant of one of his current attires.**

"Well, Bully Ray has suffered damages from the beatings you gave him, Sheamus. Any comments about him?" Josh Matthews told the pale Irishman.

"Well, first of all, fella, he's trying to put me on the sidelines so he could take the spotlight I carry each and every day." Sheamus replied as Bully Ray pulled himself up onto the ring apron at the top left and right corner and walked through the ropes.

**(Song interrupting previous song: End of Days by Jim Johnston and Matty McCloskey)**

Wade Barrett came out from the back next and taunted MVP and Mark Henry, as he walked down the entrance aisle.

"**And his partner, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 246 pounds, Wade Barrett!**" Tony Chimel announced.

**Wade Barrett's attire: Same as WWE 12.**

"Wade Barrett was chosen by Bully Ray to be his tag team partner for this match up. They seem like a great team, by the way. One's a powerful striker, and another is a table-breaking legend!" Michael Cole mentioned as Wade Barrett walked up the steel steps at ringside and entered the ring by going through the ropes like most other superstars.

"Really? In addition, Barrett and Ray are both men who brag as much as they can on a regular basis." Josh Matthews told Cole off.

As MVP let Mark Henry start off in the ring, at the top right corner, Bully Ray got Wade Barrett to stand by the ring apron at the opposite side of the ring, at the bottom left corner.

"The match is ready to get underway!" Michael Cole exclaimed as the two teams stood across from each other.

The bell rang, signaled by Nick Patrick, the referee in charge of the tag team match, as Mark Henry and Bully Ray went into a tie up at the beginning part of the match. Henry tossed Bully into the corner, and clotheslined him, before pulling him away from Barrett and tossed Ray into the ropes where MVP stood by. Bully Ray bounced off those ropes, and Mark Henry lifted him up over his head, into a gorilla press position. Bully tried to struggle out of the manuever, but he was thrown onto the top turnbuckle at the bottom right corner. Bully Ray bounced off, onto his back on the mat, as Mark pinned him.

1! 2—Bully Ray kicked out right after two.

As Ray tried to recover at the bottom right corner, Mark ran at him, attempting a big clothesline. Bully Ray made him back off with an elbow to the face, and then delivered several more punches, but on Mark's midsection, before whipping him into the bottom right corner and clotheslining him from behind. Mark landed a few elbow strikes from behind, but Bully whipped him into the ropes. MVP tagged himself in as soon as Mark rebounded off the ropes he stood by, and jumped into the ring as Bully Ray nailed a reverse atomic drop on Mark Henry.

MVP kicked Bully Ray in the gut as Mark Henry was lead by Nick Patrick to his tag team's corner. MVP went for a drive-by kick, but Bully swept him onto the mat before the move was successful, and damaged the former United States Champion with a big elbow drop that took a lot out of MVP as the latter was laid out on the ring mat.

"Big elbow drop from Bully Ray!" Michael Cole said as Sheamus watched on. MVP dragged himself out of the way, and took a moment to regain momentum at the top left corner. However, Bully kneed him in the face and then went across the ring to tag in Wade Barrett, who was planning on putting the hurt to the competition. Wade picked MVP back up onto his feet and kicked him in the face, but MVP soon enough struck back with a kick to the englishman's mid section. MVP went for the Play of the Day (Shelton Benjamin-style jumping complete shot), but Wade reversed it into the Winds of Change (It's like Abyss' Black Hole Slam), and pinned MVP.

1! 2! MVP kicked out at two.

Barrett picked MVP up and went for a suplex, but MVP punched him in the mid section a couple of times, and escaped the suplex position. MVP shoved Wade away and kicked him in the corner near Mark Henry with the Player's Boot, before slamming him on his head with a DDT soon after. MVP then went for a pin.

1! 2—Wade Barrett kicked out right on two.

MVP kept Wade down with a few more kicks. He then outstretched both arms to his side, and bounced off the ropes, knocking Bully Ray off the ring apron. MVP slowed his pace, and did the "Ballin'" taunt before laying a big elbow drop (**also known as the Ballin' Elbow**) on Wade Barrett.

"Oh, and MVP hits the patented Ballin' Elbow!" Josh Matthews shouted as MVP readied himself to put the hurt on Barrett, but Bully Ray ran into the ring and shoved MVP aside. Mark Henry entered the ring from his and MVP's corner and lifted Bully Ray up with both arms, before laying him out with the World's Strongest Slam in the center of the ring. After this happened, MVP kneed Barrett in the gut, and set him up for the Playmaker. He twisted on Barrett's arm and pulled the finisher off before pinning him.

1! 2! 3!

**(Song playing: I'm Comin by Silkk the Shocker)**

"**Here are your winners, the UCW SmackDown Tag Team Champions, MVP and Mark Henry!**" Tony Chimel proclaimed through his microphone as Nick Patrick raised one of both Mark Henry's and MVP's arms at the same time, as the tag champs were given their titles.

"The SmackDown Tag Team Champions still rolling after an intense ladder match against AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels last Sunday at Hardcore Justice!" Michael Cole said as MVP and Henry continued to celebrate in the ring. Sheamus applauded the SmackDown Tag Team Champions for their victory over Bully Ray and Wade Barrett.

Soon enough, a match card graphic in the same form as the Ziggler/Styles match card appeared, only it was a tag team match version, with John Cena (holding the World Heavyweight Championship over his left shoulder) and a shadow of a person on one side, and Chris Jericho and another shadow person at the other side.

"Still to come, is the main event match up: John Cena and Chris Jericho have to find suitable partners for a tag team match!" Josh Matthews said. "A battle between opponents at Backlash, tonight!"

The screen faded out as the show headed for another commercial break, like all the other TV shows broadcasting

**(5-AND-A-HALF MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK)**

**Narrator from WWE: UCWShop has all your favorite merchandise!**

The shirt and other items for several superstars, including Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesnar, AJ Styles and The Miz were showcased with good timing, before showing the UCWShop dot com logo.

**Narrator from WWE: Figures, clothing and other items galore! It will be a show stopping way to go, as it is currently the next big thing in merchandise, letting you feel phenomenal! Go to UCWShop dot com, and order whatever Ultimate Crossover Wrestling item you want to order from here at the most money-saving prices of the year! UCWShop dot com: Where you can be a part of the…**

**Miz: AWWEEEEESOME!**

**Narrator from WWE: …UCW Universe right now!**

**(COMMERCIALS END)**

**Did you know: UCW SmackDown was the first UCW brand out of the four to showcase a Hell in the Cell main event, back in 2002, featuring alumni superstars The Rock and Jerry Lynn.**

_AWWWWEESOMMME!_

**(Song: I Came to Play by Downstait)**

A massive amount of boos came by, coming out from the crowd, as The Miz made his way down the entrance ramp.

"**The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at 221 pounds, he is The Miz!**" Tony Chimel announced.

**The Miz's attire: Same as WWE 12, only it's black and white.**

"You see, this man I'm a big fan of." Michael Cole began bragging, as he usually would whenever The Miz got into a match. "He is always as fit as he can be whenever he heads into a match on SmackDown."

"He is a bit charismatic, alright, but his 15 minutes of fame were used up after he lost the UCW Championship and got drafted to SmackDown after SummerSlam last year." Josh Matthews pointed out as The Miz jumped onto the ring apron and entered the ring, with referee Charles Robinson standing by as the referee of the match.

"Well, Miz started off slow, with a winning streak starting from his wrestling debut here, and things went on the upside from here—oh, hold on…" Michael Cole continued to let Josh Matthews know on the awesomeness of The Miz, when the theme song of another superstar interrupted _I Came to Play_.

**(Song: Fortune Four by Dale Oliver)**

**Christopher Daniels' attire: Full black wrist tape, trunks, and boots, plus the Fortune logo on the left side of his trunks.**

Fortune member Christopher Daniels appeared on the SmackDown stage, and soon began walking down the entrance ramp after doing the Fortune taunt.

"**And his opponent, from the City of Angels, weighing in at 224 pounds, Christopher Daniels!**" Tony Chimel announced as the crowd gave Daniels a standing ovation.

Christopher Daniels slid into the ring and did the Fortune taunt again as Charles Robinson stood in between him and The Miz. The bell rang, and the singles match began.

Miz and Daniels circled the ring, until Daniels tackled Miz into the top right corner and stepped back a few inches, before kneeing him in the mid-section, and then throwing Miz over his head with a snapmare. Christopher wrenched on Miz's neck on the mat and kept him from reaching the ropes, but Miz squeezed out of the submission hold by kneeing Daniels in the face.

After both The Miz and Christopher Daniels got up on their feet, Daniels threw Miz over again, but with an arm drag. Miz did the same to Daniels after getting up once again, but afterwards kept the Fallen Angel on his back with a stomp to the mid-section. Miz then picked Daniels up and went for a DDT, but Daniels reversed the DDT into a Northern Lights suplex, and directed the move away from the top right corner, pinning Miz afterwards.

1! 2—The Miz kicked out of the Northern Lights pinfall.

The Miz moved to the ring apron to take a breather, but then re-entered the ring about ten seconds later and kicked Daniels in the gut, before flipping Christopher Daniels into a reverse DDT position, dropping the Fortune member's back onto his right knee, and putting Christopher's neck through more damage with a neckbreaker.

"Oof! Miz with that painful back and neckbreaker!" Michael Cole said as Miz quickly went for a pin.

1! 2! Christopher Daniels kicked out at two and a half.

"Whoa! Daniels was so close at losing this match that easy!" Josh Matthews mentioned.

Miz taunted Daniels, who was in the middle of getting back up in the top right corner, as the audience began booing the self-professed Chick Magnet. Miz ran at Daniels, and nailed him with the insane clothesline in the top right corner, before tossing him back and climbing the top rope. Christopher Daniels snapped back from his groggy state, and saw Miz getting ready for a clothesline off the top rope. Daniels jumped onto the top rope and punched Miz in the face, leaving Miz groggy for the moment. Daniels jumped for the high-risk move, and flipped Miz off the top rope with a hurricanrana, causing a huge pop from the crowd.

"What a big hurricanrana from the top rope by the man from the City of Angels!" Josh Matthews exclaimed as Christopher Daniels went for another pin.

1! 2! The Miz kicked out, still feeling the pain from the big move he was at the wrong side of a moment ago.

The former X-Division Champion (Christopher Daniels) set for the opportunity and quickly climbed the same top rope The Miz tried to jump off the last moment. However, Daniels took too long, as the Miz was able to use the ropes as elevation, and he dropkicked Christopher off the top rope, sending the Fallen Angel out of the ring.

"Oh, and there goes Christopher Daniels! The Fallen Angel almost bruised his leg on that landing!" Michael Cole said. "Who will come out on top in this match? We'll find out as SmackDown rolls on!"

The screen faded out, prompting a commercial break.

**(4 MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)**

The Miz was trying to get Christopher Daniels into a headlock, but with no luck, as Daniels threw Miz over into the bottom right corner with a snapmare, causing Miz to briefly end up in the tree of woe position. **[1] **Daniels stomped on Miz's face a couple of times, before Miz kneed Daniels in the face and lifted himself up into a sitting position on the top turnbuckle, before turning around and setting his feet on the turnbuckle.

"Miz getting ready for a high-risk manuever!" Michael Cole shouted.

"It's not often you see Miz up on the top rope—ooh, and he's hurt." Josh Matthews said, interrupting himself when Christopher kicked Miz on the head, causing the most must-see superstar to fall hard onto the ring mat. Daniels saw the opportunity, and hopped onto the bottom right top rope, trying again the Best Moonsault Ever. However, Daniels lost his footing at a brief moment, and ended up botching the move, causing him to land face first into the turnbuckle, as Miz got back up. As the Fortune member ended up on his knees, The Miz bounced off the ropes in between the top left and right corners, kneed Daniels on the side of his head, and slammed him on the back of his neck with the Reality Check neckbreaker. The Miz then went for a pin.

1! 2! And Christopher Daniels kicked out, right at two and three quarters.

"No! Daniels still has the power to kick out of that combo!" Michael Cole noticed, wanting Miz to pull off the victory on tonight's Friday Night SmackDown.

The Miz soon moved his arms backwards and up in the air, readying for the Skull Crushing Finale. Christopher Daniels struggled to get back on his feet, and wobbled away from Miz, who locked him up into a full nelson position, but the hold was broken, when Daniels slipped out and kicked Miz on the leg, before knocking Miz the rest of the way down with an enzugiri. Christopher heard the crowd chanting "BME! BME! BME! BME!" **[2]**, and then hopped onto the top turnbuckle at the bottom left corner and jumped off, landing on The Miz with the Best Moonsault Ever, followed by a pinfall attempt.

1! 2! 3!

**(Song: Fortune Four by Dale Oliver)**

The bell rang as Christopher Daniels got up on his feet again and got his left arm raised by Charles Robinson.

"**The winner of this match, Christopher Daniels!**" Tony Chimel announced.

"Consider yourself wrong, Michael!" Josh Matthews told Michael Cole. "Christopher Daniels has scored one for Fortune to make up for AJ Styles' loss earlier tonight!"

Meanwhile, backstage, Chris Jericho was conversing with mid-carder Drew McIntyre about the tag team main event. Drew nodded in agreement, and shook hands with Chris Jericho before both went in separate directions, to their locker rooms.

"Looks like Chris Jericho has found his partner!" Michael Cole said. "Who's John Cena's partner going to be? We'll find out later tonight!"

**(6 MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)**

A camera focused on Michael Cole and Josh Matthews at the commentary tables.

"You know, after Hardcore Justice last Sunday, things have been heated between Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle, and Alberto Del Rio." Josh mentioned.

"It's the start of a big rivalry, and it began at that same pay-per-view. Here's a look at the controversial events that are happening around the three superstars."

**(Video package starts) [3]**

**May 1st, 2011**

"_**The following no-disqualification match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts began in the center of the ring. "And it is for the UCW Undisputed Championship!**_

_**The video showed Brock Lesnar, and then Kurt Angle making their way to the ring. Brock Lesnar had the UCW Championship around his waist. It then cut to the referee Mike Chioda raising the UCW Championship up for the fans to see before the match began. Clips of Lesnar and Angle decimating each other were shown as commentary was heard from Booker T, Michael Cole, Lawler, JR and Joey Styles.**_

"_**This is getting extreme!" Joey Styles shouted as a clip of Brock Lesnar putting Kurt Angle through a table with a powerbomb outside of the ring was shown.**_

"_**Are you willing to play through pain to win the most coveted championship of all time?" JR inquired as clips of Lesnar and Angle whacking each other with steel chairs were shown.**_

_**It showed as Lesnar was getting fired up, Alberto Del Rio arrived at the entrance ramp angrily, remembering of the attack Lesnar gave him the last episode of Raw before Hardcore Justice.**_

"_**What's this?" King noticed Del Rio a few feet away from the ring.**_

"_**What's Alberto Del Rio doing here?" Cole wondered as Lesnar took notice of the Mexican antagonist at ringside. Just then, Del Rio tried to get in the ring, but was swatted down by a chair shot to the head from Lesnar. However, Kurt Angle rolled Lesnar up as the referee got down to count the pin.**_

_**1! 2! 3!**_

"_**What?" King shouted in confusion.**_

"_**He was robbed!" JR explained.**_

"**What the HELL?" Booker exclaimed one of his signature commentary lines as Lesnar looked up in disappointment and surprise while Kurt's right arm was raised, while the UCW Undisputed Championship was being held in his other hand.**

"_**This… this is actually happening." Styles said as the video faded to black, then faded back in on Brock Lesnar approaching the ring at the beginning of the Raw the next night.**_

**May 2nd, 2011**

_**"There's a lot of problems I need solved," Lesnar was heard shouting. "and one of them is of what happened at Hardcore Justice! Alberto, I'm callin' you out!"**_

_**It then cut to Alberto Del Rio at the middle of the entrance ramp, with a sinister smile, as Del Rio was heard saying, "Brock, for what happened at Hardcore Justice was destiny.**_

**_"Your destiny is to wind up in the hospital, Del Stinko!" Brock was heard shouting at Alberto, who frowned in annoyance._ [4]**

_**The ring of the "email get" ringtone from an iPhone played suddenly, as the lights in the arena flickered on and off for a brief moment.**_

"_**Hold on, guys. Triple H, the Raw general manager, just sent me an email on my phone." Jerry 'The King' Lawler began, as he began reading Triple H's email out loud to everybody through a microphone. "Now is not the time for debate. Now is the time to fight! Both of you are now in a match against each other tonight, and the winner moves to Backlash as the number one contender to Kurt Angle's UCW Championship."**_

_**Dramatic close-ins on Del Rio and Lesnar were shown, before the video package transitioned to Kurt Angle making his way to the ring later in the show, with the UCW Championship.**_

"_**I can see some of you must hate me for taking somebody's chances of retaining this very title." Kurt was heard saying. "But it was because of the fact that some sort of Mexican millionaire named Alberto Del Rio pretty much was able to help Brock Lesnar take his attention away from me, but let's face it. I'm not the bad guy here. Del Rio is. Del Rio is a liar. He's not going to help make fans happy. Del Rio, if you're watching this from the locker room… we're not friends yet."**_

_**Tensions grew high as Alberto Del Rio, in his ring attire, walked down the entrance ramp, feeling insulted, as he was heard saying, "You decide to disrespect me, even though it was because of me that you have that title? You are wrong, compadre. Everybody knows that I still am not a friend to you. You know nothing of Mexico's greatness, and I can show you that… right now!"**_

_**Alberto Del Rio then attacked Kurt Angle, resulting in a brawl between them, as Brock Lesnar soon ran down the entrance ramp at top speed and pulled off a hard spinebuster on Del Rio. Soon enough, clips of Brock Lesnar and Alberto Del Rio duking it out during their match, ending with Lesnar laying Alberto Del Rio out with an F5, followed by a pin.**_

"_**F-5 connects!" JR exclaimed.**_

_**1! 2! 3!**_

"_**Brock Lesnar is ready to redeem himself!" Jerry Lawler said as the video package ended with Kurt Angle raising his title up in the air to the uproar of the fans, as he was in a staredown with Lesnar.**_

**(Video package ends)**

**(Song: Break the Walls Down by Adam Morenoff)**

Light blue fireworks shot around the stage without warning, as Chris Jericho walked through the post-pyro fog, with Drew McIntyre walking next to him to the ring.

"**The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, weighing in at 226 pounds, Chris Jericho!**" Tony Chimel began announcing. "**And his partner, from Ayr, Scotland, weighing 18 stone, Drew McIntyre!**"

**Chris Jericho's attire: Same as SvR 2011**

**Drew McIntyre's attire: A blue variation of his WWE 12 attire.**

"Drew McIntyre isn't really a world championship-worthy superstar just yet," Michael Cole remarked while Drew and Chris walked up to the ring aprons between the top left and right corners, and the top and bottom right corners, and entered the ring, through the ropes. "but he still has almost as much talent as Chris Jericho."

Jericho looked around the arena with a look on his face that meant _serious business_, as Drew climbed the top rope at the bottom left corner and gave a regular bad gay's smirk, as the crowd booed hard at the villainous superstars.

**(Song interrupting previous song:: My Time is Now by John Cena)**

As soon as the song went into the determinating tempo, John Cena ran onto the stage with the World Heavyweight Championship wrapped around his waist, just like he did at the beginning of the show.

"**And his opponents, first, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, John Ceeeeennnaaa!**" Tony Chimel announced, as Cena held a microphone in his right hand, meaning he was going to reveal his partner. "My Time is Now" faded out.

**John Cena's attire: His Rise Above Hate clothes that he wore starting Vengeance 2011 and ending before WrestleMania XXVIII.**

"Chris… Drew… just keep your thoughts to yourself for a moment, because I _did_find a partner of my choice… and Jericho, you're gonna be surprised at who it is," Cena began. "because this man had a beef with you a couple of years back, Chris. He is the same man who kicked your teeth down your throat on a weekly basis for over a month. Now, my friends of West Newbury, please help me in introducing the Showstopper, the Main Event, Mr. Wrestlemania himself… the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

"Wait a minute!" Michael Cole shouted in surprise, as every single fan in the arena rose up for a large standing ovation.

"Whoa! This is gonna get exciting!" Josh Matthews exclaimed.

**(Song starting up: "Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels, Jim Johnston, Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire)**

The cheering grew much louder as Shawn Michaels joined John Cena at the top of the entrance ramp.

"**And Cena's chosen partner, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 226 pounds, he is the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!**" Tony Chimel announced as Cena and Michaels ran down the entrance ramp, after Cena did his salute taunt.

**Shawn Michaels' attire: Same as SvR 2010, but with blue instead of red on his chaps.**

"This crowd is on their feet for tonight's dream team: John Cena and Shawn Michaels!" Josh Matthews explained.

"This combination of talent is starting to make Chris Jericho regret ever messing with Cena after losing the World Heavyweight Championship to him." Michael Cole said as John Cena and Shawn Michaels simultaneously slid into the ring. Cena tossed his hat into the crowd, and then did the Word Life arm gestures, while Shawn did his signature ring pose in the center of the ring. (**The ring pose is the one HBK does in the recent WWE games, where he sorta shows off a bit of his arm muscles, as fireworks sometimes shoot behind him**)

Earl Hebner, the referee in charge of this main event, rang the bell, thus starting the tag team match. Jericho let Drew start off for his team, and Cena and HBK went over some brief plan, until Cena allowed Shawn to be the starting partner for the other team in the match.

"Looks like Cena and Jericho's decided partners will start off this match." Josh Matthews said as Shawn and Drew circled the ring, both looking for the first move.

Drew officially started the match off by kicking Michaels on his left knee, but Shawn shoved him aside, and the two tied up. Drew pushed Shawn slowly into the ropes near Chris Jericho (in between the bottom left and right corners), and then tossed him into the ropes at the opposite side of the ring. Shawn Michaels countered with a tackle into the bottom right corner, and kneed the Scottish mid-carder twice in the mid-section, before dropping Drew onto his face with a drop toe hold. Shawn then went for an ankle lock, but Drew kicked him away, knocking him into the ropes Drew shoved Shawn into a few seconds ago.

"Rough start to this main event match-up." Josh Matthews said.

As Earl Hebner went to check on Drew, Jericho kicked Shawn on the back of his head, giving the team of Jericho and McIntyre an advantage. Drew got up and wrenched on Shawn's neck, before slamming him on his back with a suplex. Drew then outstretched his arm back to his tag team's corner, and tagged in Chris Jericho, who quickly went to stomping on HBK, one arm holding onto the top rope in between the top and bottom left corners, as Earl began counting.

1! 2! 3! 4—

Jericho stopped right on four, and Earl pulled him aside, before arguing with him for a moment. Chris moved Earl out of the way, and wrenched on Shawn's neck with a triangle hold, keeping the submission hold locked in for about 20 seconds, until Shawn dragged a foot onto the bottom rope in between the top and bottom left corners, forcing Chris Jericho to let go of the triangle hold. As Shawn Michaels tried to recover, Jericho kicked him in the mid-section, sending HBK through the bottom and middle ropes, and out of the ring. Jericho soon slid out of the ring, and picked Shawn up by his hair, thinking of taking Michaels out of the equation, and out of the way of taking the World Heavyweight Championship away from John Cena and proving he is the 'Best in the World' at what he does.

1! Earl Hebner started the ten-count.

Chris ran towards the ring post at the bottom left corner, but Shawn turned the tables on Chris and tossed him back first into the hard ring post, sliding back into the ring right after.

"Oof! What a hard reversal from the Heartbreak Kid!" Josh Matthews recoiled as the audience groaned from the bump Chris took to the back.

2! Earl Hebner's ten-count continued.

"Jericho has got to get back in the ring, as he's got a risk of being counted out!" Michael Cole mentioned as Jericho used the ring apron in between the top and bottom left corner to help himself up, just as Shawn backed away from Jericho's partner Drew McIntyre.

As soon as Chris got up on the ring apron, Shawn Michaels attempted a Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere, but Chris ducked the incoming attack, and held onto the bottom ropes, causing Shawn to end up hurting himself in between his legs on the ropes. Chris Jericho slid into the ring the rest of the way in, before jumping off the ropes right next to Drew McIntyre like he would for a Lionsault, but Chris was going for a Codebreaker in mid-air, but Shawn shoved Jericho away, and got onto the ring apron Jericho re-entered the ring from. Shawn entered the ring again, as he got to the top left corner, and jumped to tag John Cena in, but just at the same time, Drew McIntyre was tagged back in by Chris Jericho.

"Not only did Shawn make the tag, but Chris too!" Josh Matthews proclaimed as John Cena delivered a couple of shoulder blocks to Drew.

After three shoulder blocks from Cena, Drew went for a clothesline on Cena, who ducked and picked McIntyre up for the back suplex spinning powerbomb, but Drew slipped out, got behind Cena, and pinned him with a German suplex.

1! 2! John Cena kicked out right after two.

Drew McIntyre got a little angered by Cena's 'rising above' effort, as he kept the World Heavyweight Champion down with a few stomps to the chest and head. Drew then picked Cena up and then wrenched on his left arm, before catching Cena in a front necklock, but then John shoved Drew away and knocked him onto the ring mat with a dropkick. Drew got up almost instantly, only to get thrown all the way to the opposite side of the ring, near Shawn Michaels, with an arm drag by Cena. This happened again, and again, until John Cena kicked Drew McIntyre in the gut, hooked his left leg, and threw him across the ring with a fisherman suplex, ending with a pin.

1! 2! Drew McIntyre kicked out of the fisherman suplex pin at two and a half.

"Oh, and the former Intercontinental Champion from Ayr, Scotland is able to keep this match going!" Michael Cole remarked on Drew McIntyre still being able to kick out. "Who will gain the upper hand? We'll find out as Friday Night SmackDown rolls on!" The screen then faded to black as Drew got behind Cena with a waist lock.

**(3-AND-A-HALF MINUTE COMMERCIAL BREAK; NO UCW COMMERCIALS)**

The screen faded back in on Chris Jericho, who was tagged in during the break, beating down on John Cena with various kicks in a Backlash preview. Chris went for a camel clutch, but Cena rolled away to the top right corner. Jericho followed Cena, before he stomped down on the World Heavyweight Champion's chest, as Earl Hebner was beginning the rope break count.

1! 2! 3! 4! Earl pulled Chris away from Cena and argued with him briefly, before Chris ran towards Cena's corner, only to get a face full of John's right foot. Cena then climbed the top rope as Chris was trying to get up. John tagged in Shawn Michaels as he stood on the top rope, and dropped his two legs on the back of Chris Jericho's head, driving Jericho's face into the ring mat with a leg drop bulldog.

"What a big move from the World Heavyweight Champion!" Josh Matthews yelled as Shawn Michaels climbed the top rope, readying for a high risk move of his own.

Shawn wound up his left arm, and jumped off the top right turnbuckle, landing on Chris Jericho with a big elbow drop.

"And adding more insult to injury with an elbow drop from the Showstopper!" Michael Cole exclaimed, as Chris Jericho writhed in pain on the ring mat.

Shawn Michaels was ready to attempt the Sweet Chin Music again, and began stomping with his right leg on the mat at the top right corner, next to John Cena, but Chris Jericho got suddenly tagged in Drew McIntyre, who ran at Shawn, who decided to try the Sweet Chin Music on Drew, but the Chosen One ducked the move, bounced off the ropes in between the top and bottom right corners, and hit the Heartbreak Kid hard with a clothesline.

"Drew McIntyre avoiding the Sweet Chin Music and actually bringing an all-star down!" Michael Cole said as Drew picked Shawn up and went for the Future Shock double arm DDT, but Shawn countered it into a northern lights suplex, pinning Drew down.

1! 2! Drew McIntyre kicked out of the pin at two and a half.

Drew got up at the same time Shawn did, and they tied up again. Drew kicked Shawn in the mid-section, and locked Shawn up into a suplex position, but Shawn reversed it into a gordbuster (which is like a suplex, except you toss your opponent forwards instead), resulting in both HBK and McIntyre falling to the mat in the center of the ring. Both of the superstars dragged themselves to their partners, and in the matter of a few seconds, John Cena and Chris Jericho got tagged in, and they jumped in at the same time.

"And now the two people facing each other at Backlash are going head to head!" Josh Matthews exclaimed as Cena knocked Jericho down several times with a combo of shoulder blocks, in the same way John did on Drew McIntyre.

Chris went for a kick to Cena's head, but the World Heavyweight Champ ducked the attack, and laid Jericho out with a sweet back suplex spinning powerbomb. John Cena then raised his right arm up as he stood next to Jericho's head, and did the 'you can't see me' taunt to his Backlash opponent, complete with the crowd proclaiming, "You can't see me!" John Cena sprang off the ropes in between the top left and right corners, brushed off his left shoulder, and dropped his right fist on Chris's face, for a Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"And Cena laying waste to Chris Jericho with the patented Five Knuckle Shuffle!" Michael Cole remarked as John Cena waited for Chris Jericho to get up, before propping the former champion up on his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment, but then Drew got away from the bottom left corner and clotheslined John. However, at the same time, Shawn got out of the top right corner, and then nailed Drew McIntyre with the Sweet Chin Music.

"And a Sweet Chin Music out of nowhere! That's part of the reason why Shawn Michaels is called the Showstopper!" Josh Matthews shouted out, as the crowd was on their feet.

However, the cheering faded out when, as Earl Hebner wasn't looking, Chris jabbed Cena with a thumb to the eye, and then brought the World Heavyweight Champion down with the Codebreaker.

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Michael Cole noticed. "Jericho taking the easy way out?"

"I guess so, Cole! This isn't the way to go!" Josh Matthews complained as Jericho pinned Cena.

1! 2! 3!

**(Song: Break the Walls Down by Adam Morenoff)**

The crowd booed Chris Jericho out as Earl Hebner hesitantly raised the left arm of Cena's Backlash opponent. Drew McIntyre wasn't able to join Jericho in the celebration as soon as possible, considering Shawn Michaels just knocked him out with the Sweet Chin Music in the ending moments of the tag team match.

"**The winners of this match, Chris Jericho and Drew McIntyre!**" Tony Chimel announced as Drew tried to get up after taking such a hard kick to the head.

"A rough ending to tonight's SmackDown, as John Cena and Chris Jericho will meet in more than three weeks in Philidelphia, at the ECW Arena, at Backlash, for the World Heavyweight Championship." Josh Matthews said as John Cena was helped out of the ring by Shawn Michaels.

"After a whole lot of effort from the super-charismatic team of John Cena and Shawn Michaels, it was Chris Jericho's sneaky tactics that got him and Drew McIntyre the win." Michael Cole mentioned as a replay showed Chris Jericho raking Cena's left eye, and then laying him out with the Codebreaker.

When the replay ended, Chris Jericho and Drew McIntyre were already at the top of the entrance ramp, as the booing of the crowd and Chris Jericho's entrance theme were the last things heard before the screen faded out.

**The SmackDown brand is copyrighted by Ultimate Crossover Wrestling as of 2011©. UCW SmackDown: Started in 1999.**

**Ultimate Crossover Wrestling: Best in the fanmade wrestling companies since 1990.**

…

**Results of tonight's SmackDown:**

**Dolph Ziggler defeated AJ Styles to retain his Intercontinental Championship. Duration: 8:03**

**MVP and Mark Henry defeated Bully Ray and Wade Barrett in a non-title tag team match. Duration: 6:59**

**Christopher Daniels defeated The Miz in a singles match. Duration: 9:32**

**Brock Lesnar/Kurt Angle/Alberto Del Rio hype video.**

**Chris Jericho and Drew McIntyre defeated John Cena and Shawn Michaels in a tag team match. Duration: 10:45**

**I'm not gonna do total match duration anymore. Too much work to calculate. Might've been incorrect last chapter, by the way.**

**By the way, to keep things realistic like in WWE, I won't let the good guys win all the time. Sort of like CWF, where at times heel superstars get a victory, but lose other times**

**Numbered notes:**

**[1]: A "tree of woe" is where a wrestler is put into a sitting position on the top turnbuckle of a corner, then pulled down into an upside-down position. There is a variation where the attacking wrestler picks up the defending wrestler in an Oklahoma slam position and props them upside-down, with the defending wrestler's legs on the top turnbuckle. This is mainly possible in the corners of the ring, but can happen with the top rope (like in John Cena and The Miz's 'I Quit' match from Over the Limit last year) as well.**

**[2]: BME is the acronym for Best Moonsault Ever, which is one of Christopher Daniels' finishers over his wrestling career.**

**[3]: Just to let you know, the first half of the video is copied from Raw's video package of the match between Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar at Hardcore Justice, while the second half of the video is taken from the promos between Brock Lesnar, Alberto Del Rio, and Kurt Angle that night, as well as the main event match-up between Brock Lesnar and Alberto Del Rio for the number one contendership for the coveted UCW Championship.**

**[4]: Promo/hype videos can sometimes modify the conversation, and the order of the clips. Basically, it's just common editing: They sometimes do it in real life on the WWE and TNA.**

**Awards of the Day:**

**Match of the Day: The main event: Chris Jericho and Drew McIntyre vs. John Cena and Shawn Michaels: Quite a lot of back and forth action. Unexpected way to end SmackDown because of Chris Jericho sneaking in an illegal move before laying John Cena out with the Codebreaker. (Match #4/Main Event)**

**Superstar of the Day: Tie between Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho: Both of these superstars showed off a lot of talent during the tag team match. (Match #4/Main Event)**

**Highlight of the Day: The Miz dropkicking Christopher Daniels off the top rope and out of the ring. (Match #3)**

**Bonus awards:**

**Cheater of the Day: Tie between Dolph Ziggler for using the belt as a weapon before laying AJ Styles out with the Zigzag to retain his Intercontinental Championship (Match #1), and Chris Jericho raking John Cena's left eye to help gain the win (Match #4/Main Event).**

**Most Mastered Reversal: Drew McIntyre gets this award for tonight because of reversing John Cena's spinning powerbomb into a German suplex. (Match #4/Main Event)**

**Now, if you're wondering how I know the weights, billed locations, and signature moves of the superstars, I use Wikipedia as research. Just tossing it out there.**

**Reviews appreciated; also, like me on my new Facebook page!**

**Sorry for the almost-two-month wait! I promise you the next episode of Raw will be uploaded soon, probably a week or less after I get the Power 25 of the Week and Awards of the Week up as a chapter after this SmackDown, as it will be every other time, except weeks where pay-per-views are, where the Power 25 and Awards of the Week come by after the PPV ends.**

**Next time on Raw: We get more on the three-way rivalry between Kurt Angle, Brock Lesnar, and Alberto Del Rio, along with more on the Big Show/Edge US title match coming in almost 3 weeks at Backlash.**

**Well, bye!**


	7. May 8th, 2011: Power 25 and others

UCW Power 25: May 2011, Week 1

Hello, LordryuTJ here with the Power 25 and Awards of the Week! Let's check it out!

25: Brodus Clay (from no position to 25): He squashed Austin Aries on UCW Superstars this week, so yeah.

**24: Austin Aries (stays at 24): From jobbing to Brodus Clay to losing in the first round of the ECW Extreme Tournament. He would've been kicked off the Power 25, if he didn't help beat down Terry Funk and Sabu for a brief moment and then get tossed out by several other ECW originals and Sub-Zero.**

**23: Mordecai and Rigby (stays at 23) (Raw Tag Team Champions): The Raw Tag Team Champions weren't in action this week.**

**22: MVP and Mark Henry (stays at 22) (SmackDown Tag Team Champions): MVP and Mark Henry would've moved higher, if it wasn't for most of the other superstars that helped steal their chances.**

**21: Christopher Daniels (from no ranking to 21): He beat the Miz, even with a bruised knee! Nothing further…**

**20: AJ Styles (from 17 to 20): He was cheated out of winning the Intercontinental Championship back into the hands of his group Fortune.**

**19: Sabu (from 14 to 19): Even though he made it to the finals of the ECW Extreme Tournament, he was part of the brief beatdown from most of the losers of the tournament (plus Marcus Cor Von and D'Angelo Dinero)**

**18: Luke Gallows (from no position to 18): Luke Gallows _did_ make it to the final 2 in the United States Champion's Number One Contender battle royal.**

**17: Dolph Ziggler (from 18 to 17) (Intercontinental Champion): Ziggler cheated to retain against AJ Styles on SmackDown. Do I need to say anything else?**

**16: Scorpion (from 6 to 16): Tommy Dreamer cost him a match at Backlash**

**15: Alberto Del Rio (from 12 to 15): Alberto Del Rio lost the opportunity to face Kurt Angle for the UCW Championship because of this.**

**14: Mickie James (stays at 14) (Women's Champion): Mickie wasn't in action this week, and neither were the other divas.**

**13: Edge (stays at 13) (United States Champion): Edge wasn't in action this week.**

**12: Big Show (from 20 to 12): A big help in Big Show's chances at ranking at the top ten was qualifying to face Edge at Backlash for the United States Championship.**

11: Sandman (from 15 to 11): Sandman made it to the semi-finals because of Tommy Dreamer.

**10: D'Angelo Dinero/Marcus Cor Von/Devon (tie): They were part of the group that beat down on Sabu and Terry Funk.**

**9: Terry Funk (from 11 to 9): Terry Funk faced off against Sabu in the final round, proving that both superstars can go through so much hurt and still not get injured.**

**8: Tommy Dreamer (from 7 to 8) (ECW Champion): Tommy Dreamer wasn't really much in action, but he helped The Sandman beat Scorpion. That's good enough.**

**7: Kevin Nash (from 3 to 7): Kevin Nash lost his WCW title to R-Truth right after retaining it. Enough said.**

**6: Rey Mysterio (from 10 to 6) (WCW Cruiserweight Champion): Rey Mysterio's Cruiserweight Championship win wasn't really expected, as the Ladder match Rey was in was announced the same night it was done.**

**5: Brock Lesnar (from 3 to 5): R-Truth's WCW Championship win knocked Brock Lesnar back, but only a couple of spaces because of Brock Lesnar becoming the number one contender to Kurt Angle's UCW Undisputed Championship at Backlash.**

**4: Chris Jericho (from 5 to 4): His tag team win is a bit of a good victory for his career, considering he took out a tag team of two great superstars.**

**3: R-Truth (from 12 to 3) (WCW World Champion): R-Truth deserves a high ranking because of his unexpected cash in on Kevin Nash on WCW this week. Extra mentions to his talent at the battle royal on Raw.**

**2: Kurt Angle (stays at 2) (UCW Undisputed Champion): Kurt Angle wasn't in action on Raw tonight, so he retains his previous ranking.**

**1: John Cena (stays at 1) (World Heavyweight Champion): Even though he lost the tag team match, he still rides high for his title win last Sunday.**

Awards of the Week Match of the Week: It's been a rough ride, but the match that takes the cake is a tie between the Terry Funk/Sandman and Sandman/Scorpion ECW Extreme Rules matches on the three hour ECW special this week.

**Superstar of the Week: R-Truth for one of the most unexpected title wins of the year, and it's not even past SummerSlam or Briefcase Bash yet!**

**Oh My! Moment of the Week: R-Truth's cash in on then-WCW Champion Kevin Nash helps R-Truth get double the awards on this week.**

**Jobber of the Week: A tie between JTG and Austin Aries, considering the matches they were part of.**

**Bump of the Week: Christopher Daniels landing knee-first onto the concrete on SmackDown.**

**Cheater of the Week: A tie between Chris Jericho (eye rake to Cena) and Kevin Nash (interfering friend with a chair).**

**Well, that's all for now! On to Raw, next chapter!**


End file.
